Cazador de Fëar
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Año 21 C.E. Cuando en Ithilien tienen lugar varios casos de muertes inexplicales entre los elfos, Legolas,Aragorn, Gimli y Faramir investigarán las misteriosas muertes. Descubrirán que la vida inmortal de todos los elfos está ahora en grave peligro.CAP 6!
1. Prólogo: el primer acto

**El Cazador de Fëar.**

**_Por The Balrog of Altena_**

**PROLOGO**

_Tol Eressëa; Año 3010 de la Segunda Edad.  
_

La luna llena iluminaba las calles solitarias de Avallónë con una pálida luz mágica, casi fantasmal. El mes de _Nótuilë_ tenía días cálidos y perfumados, pero por la noche soplaba un vieto fresco, a veces frío, aunque eso no les molestaba a sus habitantes, pues eran elfos, y los elfos no sienten el frío como nostros, aunque sí lo perciben.

Por la noche no había ningún olor primaveral en el aire, salvo el olor salado que arrastraba el mar azul a las cotas de la Bahía de Eldamar. No se oía nada salvo el susurro de los árboles y el canto de las olas que tanto amaban los Teleri. Pero una sombra se movía bajo la luna y las estrellas; alguien caminaba sólo por las calles de Avallónë, sus pies tan ligeros que apenas parecía tocar el suelo, y no dejaba ninguna huella sobre la hierba húmeda. Era un elfa, y su nombre era Minyawen.

Minyawen no era más bella que las otras doncellas elfas, pero tampoco era la menos parecida de Tol Eressëa. No era tan esbelta como sus amigas, ni tampoco tenía tantos pretendientes. Pero una cosa sí tenía, y eso era encanto. Tenía un rostro bonito y gracioso que la hacía muy juvenil, traviesa por así decir. Los ojos verde oliva contrastaban con sus labios especialmente rojos y sus mejillas rosadas, y su pelo era un río resplandeciente de negra escarcha. Aquel encanto y belleza infantil la hacían muy querida para todos cuanto la conocían, y ella siempre sonreía con esos labios de amapola, porque era feliz. ¿Qué la hacía tan feliz? pues todo cuanto tenía, y es que ella creía tenerlo _todo_: una familia numerosa, unos amigos entrañables, un hogar a las asombrosas vistas de la más alta torre blanca de Tol Eressëa desde donde llegaban los rumores del mar y se oía el romper de las olas contr las rocas, y una vida sinfín colmada de maravillas y sorpresas que descubría día a día.

Minyawen se abrochó el manto azul sobre los hombros y aceleró el paso. Las calles estaban desiertas, y eso no le parecía extraño, pues a esa horas de la noche todas las familias estaban ya reunidas en sus hogares, y mientras las mujeres servían la comida, los hombres contaban cuentos a sus niños sentados junto a las titilantes llamas de la chimenea, y cantaban canciones que hablaban del mar y del viento. Es más, ella debería estar ya en su casa con sus padres y hermanos, pero había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando se paró a contemplar la luna circular y blanca y las estrellas rutilantes, entre ellas Eärendil, la más brillante en el firmamento. Era algo que le ocurría bastante a menudo, por lo que su familia no debía estar preocupada por su ausencia; la conocían bien.

Una puerta...

Dos puertas...

Solamente le quedaban recorrer cuatro puertas más, y la quinta allí, que podía ver a no muchos pasos de donde estaba, era su casa. Pasando con paso ligero por delante de las puertas podía oír las risas y el canto adentro, y aun podía oler la cena recién servida. ¡La cena! Cuando se acordó del hambre que tenía, estuvo apunto de correr los últimos pasos hasta la puerta de su hogar, pero no lo hizo. En realidad, se detuvo por completo, su penetrante mirada oliva vuelta hacia la alta torre blanca, resplandeciente bajo la luna como si sus paredes fueran de diamante, su pico coronado de estrellas.

Alguien estaba ahí, de pie y silencioso, apoyado contra el muro de la torre como si estuviera exhausto. Y ése alguien la miraba fijamente, aunque ella no podía verle la cara en la sombra nocturna. De todos modos Minyawen, mal interpretando los ojos fijos en ella, creyó que era un conocido, y levantó la delicada mano sacudiéndola sobre su cabeza, llamándole alegremente.

"_Aiya Meldir!_"

El elfo no dijo nada ni le devolvió el saludo. Estaba inmóvil, no apartando su ensombrecida mirada de ella. Entonces se incorporó pesadamente y dio un paso adelante. Dos pasos . Comenzó a caminar hacia ella con lentitud.

Con una sonrisa en la bonita cara, Minyawen se dirigió hacia él rápidamente, sus pies ligeros dando pequeños saltos como bailando una alegre pero sencilla danza, y mientras corría su túnica susurraba como el viento en las velas blancas de sus barcos-cisnes. En cambio, los pasos de él eran pesados y ruidosos; muy poco élficos. Pero ella de eso no se percató. Tan sólo quería saludar a aquel amigo que había encontrado solitario en la calle, y si no tenía nada mejor que hacer podía acompañarla a casa, y le invitaría a cenar con su humilde familia, pues ahí todos los elfos eran bienvenidos.

Entonces, Minyawen se detuvo en seco, quedándose muy quieta y agudizando los sentidos, como un animalillo al sentir la presencia de un cazador. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su hermoso rostro. Los ojos verdes estaban desencajados, y había una luz de temor en ellos. No sabía porqué, pero de repente un mal presentimiento la había asaltado. Y el otro seguía acercándose, pero ella le miraba ahora con cautela. Ya no estaba tan segura de conocer a ese personaje.

Minyawen se sobresaltó al ver el extraño aspecto del desconocido. Era alto y fornido, y vestía unos harapos pardos que le cubrían por completo, dándole un aspecto de mago. La cabeza era hirsuta y negra, y sus ojos, en un rostro lleno de arrugas severas, eran grises. Las orejas no tenían su corriente forma de hoja, sino que eran redondas. Aquel hombre no era un elfo; era un humano.

Un Númenóreano para ser exactos, o Dúnadan, como se hacían llamar ellos en su tierra de Númenor, la tierra de hombres mortales que se encuentra más al Oeste de todas las tierras mortales, la que es llamada la Tierra del Don, y la Tierra Estelar por su forma de estrella de cinco puntas.

En otros tiempos, a Minyawen no le hubiera sorprendido ver aquel hombre; pues hace años, pasados muchos reyes de los hombres, los Númenóreanos eran Amigos de los Elfos. Comercializaban con ellos, y los elfos que llegaban a Eldalondë (el puerto occidental de Númenor) eran bien recibidos en esas tierras. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Todo había cambiado desde que la raza de Númenor comenzó a decaer.

Todo empezó por pura envidia. Los hombres de Númenor no estaban contentos con su mortalidad, y ansiaban la vida eterna; envidiaban a los elfos a pesar de que Eönwë, el Heraldo de Manwë y el más poderoso de los Maiar, les había otorgado una larga vida (el triple de lo que vivían los demás pueblos mortales) y los había bendecido con sabiduría y conocimiento.

Pero lo que más ansiaban los Hombres de Númenor era poner sus pies la Tierra Bendecida, donde a todo hombre mortal le está prohibido entrar. Cuando Eönwë les regaló esos dones, se les prohibió navegar hacia el Oeste más allá de la Isla Solitaria, y al principio respetaron esa prohibición; más con el paso de los años comenzaron a quebrantar esa ley, navegando en secreto hacia Oeste, tratando de descubrir cómo poseer la vida eterna, pues creían que la respuesta a eso la encontrarían en Aman o en Eressëa.

Poco después acabó la amistad con los elfos, y el nuevo Rey de Númenor prohibió la lengua élfica en su tierra, por lo que se hizo llamar Ar-Gimilôr, que es un nombre Adûnaico. Sin embargo, la prohibición de la lengua élfica y los tratos con los elfos no fue lo peor que ese rey de los Hombres ha hecho: su más cruel acción ha sido y aún és la persecución de los Fieles; todo hombre, mujer o niño que trataba secretamente con un elfo o hablaba la lengua élfica o profanaba las leyes del rey, era castigado con la pena de muerte. Minyawen recordaba que, al principio, los elfos seguían navegando a Númenor en secreto, pues algunos tenían amigos ahí entre los Hombres; pero tras varias muertes de elfos por las manos del rey dejaron de acudir a Númenor.

Y ahora entendéis porqué Minyawen sintió miedo al reconocer aquel hombre como uno de los Númenóreanos. De repente la elfa se imaginó que horribles intenciones podía tener aquel hombre. Ella, al ver que su enemigo necesitaba dar sólo cinco pasos más para atraparla, echó un chillido y dándose la vuelta se echó a correr, pero una mano fuerte y rugosa la tomó del brazo, parando su carrera bruscamente. Minyawen llenó sus pumones de aire y abrió la boca dispuesta a gritar hasta vaciarlos por completo, pero otra mano se posó en sus labios, no con violencia sino gentilmente, y el hombre le habló entonces con voz dulce.

"_Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo_." - dijo.

Minyawen, al oír aquellas palabras dichas en su lengua nativa, se tranquilizó. El hombre, al sentir la tensión de ella disiparse, le soltó el brazo.

"Siento haberte asustado." - le dijo, aun hablando en élfico - "Pero es que si gritas vendrán a por mí, creyéndome un traidor. Espero no haberte hecho daño." - concluyó echando una mirada triste al brazo de la doncella elfa.Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en el bello rostro que no envejece de Minyawen. ¡Aquel Hombre le estaba hablando en élfico! entonces, era un amigo; posiblemente uno de los Fieles, que debió escapar de Númenor y venir a la tierra de los elfos buscando refugio.

"_Ela_." - le dijo él en un susurro misterioso e inquietante, acercando una mano. Ella se aproximó curiosa, mirando lo que el hombre quería enseñarle. Él abrió la palma de su mano, y allí no había nada más que un montencito de polvo verdoso. Entonces él se acercó la mano a los labios y sopló, esparciendo el polvo en la cara de ella.

Por un momento Minyawen aspiró el polvo y tosió, dando unos pasos atrás para alejarse de aquella molesta nube gris verdosa que le hacia cosquillas en la nariz. Al principio pensó que había sido una simple broma pesada, pero tan pronto como se dijo eso, sintió como si de repente le hubieran puesto una pesada carga sobre los hombros. Las rodillas se le doblaban inconscientemente, y finalmente cayó al suelo de frente, dañándose la cara cuando se la golpeó duramente. Espantada, Minyawen se dio cuenta de que no podía mover ninguno de sus miembros. Estaba paralizada, como si la hubieran atado y llenado de pesos para que no pudiera levantarse del suelo; como sumergida en un sueño pero sin estar realmente dormida.

Sintió como unas manos la tomaban y le daban la vuelta sobre su espalda, dejándola cara arriba. Primero vio las estrellas pálidas, centelleando en el cielo nocturno como luciérnagas en un lago donde su superfície refleja la blanca luna. Después, vio el rostro del Númenóreano sobre el suyo, y cuando vio la expresión severa, casi demoníaca, y el extraño brillo maléfico en sus ojos, Minyawen sintió miedo y quiso gritar y patalear. Pero no pudo; su cuerpo no respondía.

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en los labios del atacante. Minyawen, sintiendo el terror recorrerle el cuerpo como una brisa congelada que hace temblar, abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió el peso de él sobre ella, aplastándola contra el suelo, y una mano que cuidadosamente apartaba las ropas, dejándole el hermoso pecho al descubierto.

_Va! Va! Áva!_

Minyawen trataba con todas sus fueras de alejarse de aquellas manos, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus súplicas. Temía saber ya lo que el hombre pensaba hacer con ella, mas sus pensamientos no alcanzaban la realidad de la tortura que la esperaba.

Inesperadamente, el hombre se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y he aquí que sacó un cristal que parecía de amatista recién nacida de la roca, sólo que su color era negro como un pozo de sombra, pero peculiarmente hermoso y brillante.

El hombre colocó el frío y pulido cristal sobre el pecho de su presa. Nada pasó por un momento, pero tras un segundo de silencio inquietante, la elfa comenzó a sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho, que rápidamente se convirtió en un dolor insoportable, como si un fuego ardiente la estuviera quemando la carne.

Por dentro, Minyawen gritaba y chillaba con todas su fuerzas, mas de sus labios quietos no brotaba el menor sonido, lo que la desesperaba aun más; porque si no podía pedir ayuda, nadie vendría a rescatarla. Aun así, inmóvil en el suelo, con un dolor creciente en su pecho, oía las voces Teleri cantando dentro de sus casas, no conscientes de que mientras ellos reían y cantaban con su familia, una pobre elfa yacía indefensa en las manos de un malvado hombre, justo delante de sus puertas.

De repente y por su gran horror, Minyawen se dio cuenta que cada vez tenía más dificultades para respirar. Con más fuerzas trató de hacer que sus miembros se movieran, sintiendo gotas de sudor recorrerle la frente. Pero todo fue en vano.

Una ola de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo extendiéndose desde el pecho a sus otros miembros paralizados, cuando súbitamente se le arqueó la espalda de una forma antinatural, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un movimiento brusco, por lo que su atacante la agarró fuerte rodeándola con un brazo y con la otra mano mantenía firme el cristal sobre el pecho, cuyo color ya no era negro humeante, sino que era multicolor; colores y colores que bailaban dentro el cristal como si se tratara de una aurora boreal, y esos colores cada vez se movían más frenéticamente y cada vez cambiaban su tonalidad con más rapidez.

Minyawen trataba desesperadamente que la mínima cantidad de aire entrara en sus ya ardientes pulmones. Su visión empezaba a nublarse por el dolor y la falta de aire. Podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse, como toda su energía vital era robada muy lentamente por esa endemoniada piedra de cristal que yacía sobre su pecho desnudo.

No podía respirar. Sus pulmones gritaban agonizantes suplicando aire. Pequeñas manchas negras volaban sobre sus ojos verdes. Todas esas manchas se unieron en una, una gran mancha negra que crecía y crecía cegándole la vista. Sus oídos comenzaron a silbar por la desesperada necesidad de oxígeno. Frenéticamente, Minyawen trató de tragar aire, dando el mismo desastroso resultado que un pez agonizando fuera del agua.

El mundo comenzaba a convertirse en un lugar oscuro y nubloso, sombras amenazantes extendiéndose sobre ella como una nube negra hambrienta.

Inesperadamente, los labios de Minyawen se movieron, dejando escapar un chillido ahogado, que sonó como un lamento agonizante. El hombre se sobresaltó; no había esperado que una simple elfa tuviera tanta fuerza de voluntad. Alarmado, el hombre levantó la cabeza, mirando de un lado a otro por si alguien los había oído. Nada. Todos los elfos Teleri seguían en sus casas. Podía oír sus voces y risas desde ahí.

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y de improviso apareció en su rostro una mueca terrible, llena de ira y maldad.

"¡Cállate, perra!" - siseó, y Minyawen se estremeció ante el sonido de aquella voz que antes le había hablado con tanta dulzura.

No podía respirar. Todo lo que podía sentir era el dolor y la ardiente agonía, lentamente quemándole los pulmones con un fuego inconsumible.

Lágrimas de desamparo y terror se formaron en sus élficos ojos verde oliva y rápidamente recorrieron su camino por las pálidas mejillas. Podía sentir su cuerpo cada vez más débil, a pesar de la determinación con la que trataba de moverse en un desesperado intento de luchar contra su atacante. La negrura se cernía rápida sobre ella como un oscuro velo funerario. Podía sentir su corazón comenzando a vacilar y el latido apagándose lentamente; como un reloj de arena alcanza el final, su corazón estaba alcanzando el final de su vida.

Tras largos y pesados segundos, el dolor que consumía su mente y su cuerpo desamparado comenzó a apaciguarse y desaparecer, y pronto se sintió extrañamente ligera, flotando en un mundo oscuro y tranquilo. Se sintió caer en un profundo sueño irreal, y agradeció el gentil abrazo de la oscuridad que la rodeaba y la libraba de todo dolor y sufrimiento.

Ya no había más dolor, ya no le ardían los pulmones, ya no sentía el peso del cristal sobre su pecho, es más, ya no sentía su propio cuerpo. Era como un espectro flotando en un mundo de sombras.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo más y más profundamente en esa oscuridad, en ése vacío Pero algo iba mal, muy mal...

En aquel mundo negro y espectral, Minyawen no había hallado la paz. Sólo mas horror, tristeza, y desamparo eternos.

El hombre le cubrió el pecho de nuevo a su presa y se puso en pie, una sonrisa de satisfacción y alocado placer en su cara arrugada. Miró el cristal en su mano, que había vuelto a tomar su color negro humeante. Rió. Todo había salido a la perfección, y ahí estaba la prueba: Atrapado entre las cinco caras brillantes del cristal, podía verse el rostro muy pálido de una mujer hermosa, labios rosados y ojos verdes hundidos en lágrimas.

El hombre, satisfecho, metió la piedra de cristal en su bolsillo, se encapuchó la cabeza, y se fue, dejando atrás el cuerpo mortalmente pálido y frío de una elfa.

_

* * *

Nótuilë-Mes de Mayo._

_Teleri-Los Elfos del Mar._

_Minyawen-La Primera. (Eressëano. Quenya)Aiya Meldir¡Salve, amigo! (Eressëano. Quenya)_

_Ar-Gimilzôr-Fue el primer Rey de Númenor en adoptar su nombre en la lengua Adûnaica, pues él prohibió el uso del élfico en su reino, así como los tratos con los elfos. Tras su muerte, su hijo y heredero, arrepentido de las obras de su padre, adoptó su nombre en élfico (Tar-Palantir) y trató de restablecer la gloria de Númenor. Su hija Tar-Míriel heredó el trono, pero su primo Tarkalion la tomó por esposa sin el consentmiento de ella y le usurpó el trono, volviendo a las leyes de Ar-Gimilzôr. Los nuevos Reyes adoptaron pues sus nombres en Adûnaico (Ar-Pharazôn y Ar-Zimraphel). Ar-Pharazôn fue el último Rey de Númenor, pues durante su reinado tuvo lugar el gran Cataclismo que destruyó Númenor por completo._

_Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo_._-Una estrella brilla a la hora de nuestro encuentro. (Eressëano. Quenya)_

_Ela-Mirad. (Eressëano. Quenya)_

_Va!-No! (Eressëano. Quenya)_

_Áva!-No lo hagas! (Eressëano. Quenya)_


	2. Algo ha pasado en Ithilien

**El Cazador de Fëar**  
  
_Por The Balrog of Altena_  
  
**  
Capítulo 1.**  
  
_Ithilien; Año 21 de la Cuarta Edad._  
  
**  
G**imli, Señor de las Cavernas Centelleantes, se estaba muriendo de frío. Bueno, no literalmente, pero una caminata desde las Montañas Blancas hasta Ithilien en pleno Invierno congela a cualquiera. Sobretodo desde que hacía varios días que no había parado de nevar.  
  
Por suerte Gimli se había vestido con las ropas más abrigadas que poseía, y llevaba una capa forrada de piel sobre los hombros, aunque sentía los pies helados y doloridos. La nariz le goteaba, y estaba seguro que en esos momentos sus orejas ya debían haberse endurecido como rocas. Al menos el enano agradecía que la mañana había despertado con un cielo despejado y limpio y un sol brillante. Sin embargo, no estaba tranquilo. No desde que recibió aquel mensaje de su viejo amigo Aragorn, el Rey Elessar Telcontar del Reino Unificado, una tarde, no hacía ni dos semanas.  
  
El mensaje no decía mucho, sólo que algo había ocurrido en Ithilien y que, a petición de Legolas, debía presentarse cuanto antes. Al principio Gimli había relacionado las malas nuevas con Legolas, su mejor y más querido amigo. Se preguntó porqué no le habría avisado él mismo, en lugar de pedirle a Aragorn que lo hiciese en su lugar. Gimli temió que la razón de la indisponibilidad de se amigo elfo se debiera al _Cuivëar_.  
  
_Cuivëar..._ un nombre hermoso para una enfermedad tan cruel. Legolas padecía de ella desde aquel fatídico día en Pelargir, el doce de Marzo del año 3019 de la pasada Edad, donde la premonición de la Dama del Bosque de Oro se hizo realidad. Al principio, la enfermedad no le había afectado enormemente, de manera que Gimli casi no notó ningún cambio en su amigo; pero con el paso de los años los síntomas se iban haciendo obvios. Legolas no siempre se movía con la misma gracia élfica de antes, se extenuaba con más facilidad (aunque seguía teniendo una gran resistencia) y alguna vez le subía un poco la fiebre; pero todo eso sólo ocurría en los peores días, y no era amenudo, sino raras veces. Normalmente al elfo se le veía sano y fuerte como un roble, y él único síntoma visible era la tristeza y el distanciamiento. Últimamente Legolas prefería la soledad a la compañía, y pocas veces sonreía. Los elfos del bosque decían que lo único que debía hacer para curar era abandonar la Tierra Media, viajar al Oeste. Pero Legolas no se marchaba, y Gimli sabía porqué. Pues su amigo le había prometido que no se marcharía antes que él o que Aragorn, y Legolas siempre cumplía sus promesas.  
  
Por esa razón Gimli, al recibir el mensaje, temió que el _Cuivëar_ no hubiera empeorado. Sin embargo, ahora ya no creía lo mismo. Sí. el mensaje era urgente, pero si algo le hubiera ocurrido a Legolas entonces ya lo sabría; El Rey de Gondor se lo hubiera dicho claramente, en lugar de mantener tanto secreto.  
  
"Aragorn podría haberse ahorrado el misterio," - refunfuñaba Gimli para sus adentros, - ", y librarme así de esta inquietud."  
  
Y esa es la razón por la que el enano se encontraba viajando a Ithilien desde su hogar en el sur de _Ered Nimrais_, donde había vivido en una pequeña colonia enana de la Montaña Solitaria durante los últimos seis años. En realidad, desde que su padre Glóin murió en Aglarond. Tuvo una muerte tranquila. Simplemene se acostó para dormir y no despertó.  
  
Gimli había amado a su padre. Él le había enseñado todo y cuanto sabía; le había ayudado a crecer fuerte y a convertirse en el hombre adulto que era. No fue hasta su muerte que Gimli se dio cuenta de los mucho que se apoyaba en su padre; él había sido su fuerza. Cuando Glóin murió, Gimli se sintió perdido, y aunque tuvo a sus amigos a su lado, apoyándole en todo, ofreciéndole un hombro para llorar, Gimli dejó las Cavernas y se instaló más al sur donde, junto con los enanos que quisieron acompañarle, construyeron un nuevo hogar; no tan grandioso y bello como el Reino Bajo la Montaña, las Cavernas Centelleantes y aun menos Khazad-dûm, pero al menos así estaba más cerca de Ithilien y Minas Tirith, más cerca de sus amigos, y eso era todo lo que Gimli necesitaba. Sin embargo, él seguía siendo el Señor de las Cavernas Centelleantes, el Felagund, y por ello alguna vez al año viajaba a Aglarond y pasaba ahí un tiempo.  
  
Gimli se arrebujó la capa sobre los hombros y se encapuchó escondiendo sus orejas heladas, se frotó las manos contra su aliento tratando de hacerlas entrar en calor y aceleró el paso. Ithilien estaba unos pasos en frente. Los árboles desnudos y fríos, que se alzaban blancos y altos, coronados de nieve y hielo, estaban a la vista.  
  
Entonces vio que tres hombres le estaban esperando en la entrada, y respiró tranquilo. Porque creyó que serían Legolas, Aragorn y Faramir. Pero en cuanto estubo cerca se percató que sólo eran el Rey y su Senescal, pero el elfo no estaba con ellos. El tercer hombre, que Gimli había confundido con Legolas, era Elboron, el hijo de Faramir, que sólo había visto veinte Inviernos. Era un buen muchacho, sano, fornido y apuesto, de cabellos rubios como los de su madre aunque en un tono más oscuro. Era de semblante duro como el de la Dama Blanca, mas tenía el aire de Faramir: sublime como un Rey de los Hombres nacido en una época más reciente, pero tocado por la sabiduría y la tristeza del Antigua Raza. Al igual que su padre, Elboron amaba la música y los libros, pero la madre, habiendo sido Escudera de Rohan, se había encargado personalmente que fuera bien enseñado en el arte del manejo de la espada.  
  
Elboron no era el único hijo de Faramir y Éowyn. Ellos eran los felices padres de dos hijas más, a las que llamaron Finduilas y Théodwyn. Las dos eran menores que el hermano. Théodwyn era la menor, de dieciséis años; una muchacha aún, que pronto se convertiría en una hermosa mujer como su madre. Pero Finduilas ya había cumplido los dieciocho, y era alta y esbelta como la Dama de Rohan, y como ella tenía los rizos rubios, al contrario de Théodwyn, que había heredado lo melena oscura de su padre.  
  
Pero Faramir pronto sería padre de un cuarto niño: Éowyn, a pesar de su avanzada edad, había concebido otra vez (siempre fue una mujer fuerte) por gran y agradable sorpresa de todos. En sus cuarenta-y-siete años la Hermana del Rey de Rohan seguía siendo una mujer bella y esbelta, pero su dureza y altivismo había disminuído con los años, y había alguna cana en esa larga melena dorada y a veces alguna arruga aparecía en su fino rostro. Ya no era dura como el acero (pues ahora era esposa y no una virgen guerrera) y tampoco era fría como una pálida mañana de primavera cerrada al hielo invernal, sino como una primavera recién nacida bajo el sol cálido.  
  
Gimli se percató que Aragorn y Faramir, esperándole en la entrada, tenían el rostro preocupado, y parecían estar impacientes. Sus mirdas le decían al enano que se apresurara a reunirse con ellos.  
  
"Me puse en marcha tan pronto recibí tu mensaje." - le dijo Gimli, tan pronto les dio alcance.  
  
"Y aun así llegas tarde." - respondió Aragorn por gran decepción de Gimli -"Estábamos apunto de irnos sin tí. ¡Pero ven! Debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes."  
  
Entonces Faramir se volvió a su hijo Elboron.  
  
"Vé, y diles que llegaremos en seguida. Luego vuelve con tu madre y tus hermanas, y asegúrate que no salgan de casa." - le dijo. Elboron asintió y, despidiéndose de Gimli y el Rey Elessar con una reverencia, salió corriendo por el sendero que conducía al corazón de Ithilien. Faramir le indicó a Gimli que le siguiera.  
  
"Vamos;" - dijo el Senescal - "; a ocurrido otra vez."  
  
"¿El qué? ¿De qué habláis?" - preguntó Gimli, empezando a sentir como las peirnas le temblaban. _Entonces es cierto: el Cuivëar ha vuelto a afectar a Legolas_, se dijo amargamente. ¿Pero por qué decía Aragorn que había llegado tarde? ¿Es que acaso le había ocurrido algo grave a su querido amigo?  
  
Mas Faramir ya se había puesto en marcha y Aragorn iba con él, pero le hizo una señal con la mano al enano indicándole que no había tiempo, que las explicaciones tenían que esperar.  
  
Gimli les siguió pesadamente y con el corazón oprimido. Habían caminado unos dos minutos siguiendo el blanco sendero cuando de repente Faramir se desvió a un lado y se salió del camino, internándose en el bosque de árboles desnudos. Gimli se percató que había huellas recientes sobre la nieve, y que todas iban en la misma dirección: la dirección que ellos tomaban. También se percató que el lugar estaba silencioso; algo extraño, pues en Ithilien siempre se oía el son de los pajaros (aun en Invierno) y, aunque antaño Ithilien fue una tierra para montaraces, en estos tiempos los elfos la habían llenado de música eterna y hermoso canto desde el alba hasta el anochecer. Gimli había escuchado sus canciones tantas veces durante sus visitas que hasta se había aprendido de memória alguna de ellas, aunque no comprendía del todo su significado (pues aun estaba aprendiendo élfico) y Legolas amablemente se las traducía. Algunas veces Gimli le había preguntado a Legolas cómo lo hacían los elfos para cantar tanto y mantener sus gargantas sanas, a lo que Legolas le respondía con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. Pero como bien he dicho antes, en esos momentos el bosque entero estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, salvo el viento entre las ramas desnudas y frías, que crujían produciendo un sonido triste, casi muerto. Era como si Ithilien entera se lamentara en silencio.  
  
Con el paso de los segundos la incertidumbre de Gimli crecía, y al poco tiempo ya no sabía ni qué pensar. Faramir les estaba conduciendo a él y a Aragorn a algún lugar en medio del bosque, donde no hay senderos que llevan, y ninguno de ellos dos decía nada sobre hacia dónde se dirigían, ni porqué, ni qué había pasado (otra vez, según lo que había dicho Faramir), lo que impacientaba mucho a Gimli.  
  
No había recorrido más de doscientos-noventa-y-cinco pies de distancia (unas cien yardas aproximadamente desde que dejaron atrás el sendero) cuando en un claro se encontraron con un grupo de la Hermosa Gente. Al acercarse Gimli se dio cuenta que los elfos estaban todos cabizbajos, y que algunos sollozaban y se aferraban a sus parejas o parientes. Gimli se preguntó qué los alfigía de ése modo, y él también se afligió, viendo dolor en el semblante de aquellas criaturas que siempre había visto sonrientes y alegres, cantando, corriendo como niños o subiéndose a los árboles para poder contemplar la luz de las estrellas más de cerca.  
  
Los elfos habían formado un círculo alrededor del claro, y a veces lanzaban una mirada fugaz hacia el centro, pero entonces se acobardaban y se cubrían los ojos llorando lastimosamente. Faramir les abrió paso dentro del círculo. Entonces Gimli vio algo que lo dejó petrificado. La razón por la que los elfos estaban tan angustiados ese día: Allí en el claro, en el centro del círculo que habían formado, estaba el cuerpo de un elfo medio enterrado en la nieve.  
  
Tan pronto como Gimli lo vio, supo que la hermosa criatura estaba muerta. No por el hecho de que los bellos ojos élficos estubieran cerrados, sino por la trágica escena que había ante él. El Elfo estaba caído en el suelo cara arriba con los brazos y las piernas extendidas. Daba la sensación de que su muerte había sido súbita, de que a la pobre criatura no le hubiera dado tiempo a arrastrarse por el suelo o a pedir ayuda a gritos; simplemente, había caído muerto, como un árbol al ser cortado o un hombre al ser atravesado por una flecha en el pecho, pero no había rastros de sangre. La nieve lo había cubierto casi por completo, pero Gimli podía verle parte de la pálida cara, casi más blanca que la misma nieve a su alrededro, y los labios abiertos estaban morados. Los párpados habían tomado un color azulado también, en contraste con su rostro mortalmente pálido. El cadáver estaba completamente congelado.  
  
Al lado del elfo caído había otro, arrodillado junto al cuerpo sin vida y silencioso. Era un elfo delgado y rubio que Gimli conocía muy bien: Legolas. El hijo de Thranduil estaba de espaldas a ellos, la mirada fija en el rostro muerto del otro. Despacio, Legolas se inclinó y le besó la frente, sintiéndola fría en su labios. Después se volvió lentamente hacia los recién llegados.  
  
No había lágrimas en su rostro, pero Gimli, que le conocía muy bien, fue el único en reconocer el gran pesar, la culpa y la rabia en su siempre estoica cara. Legolas les recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza, y Aragorn se arrodilló junto a él.  
  
"Sentimos la tardanza, amigo mio." - le dijo, posando una mano afectuosa en su hombro como muestra de que él compartía su dolor. - "¿Quién le encontró?"  
  
"Una doncella que se paseaba sola por el bosque. Volvió tan pronto le encontró." - respondió Legolas gravemente. - "Cuando Faramir y yo vinimos, las únicas huellas que encontramos fueron las suyas. Se acercaban al claro y se detenían antes de entrar, entonces se volían por donde habían venido."  
  
"¿No había ninguna otra huella?" - preguntó el Rey de Gondor, echando una mirada al cuerpo sin vida.  
  
"Ninguna otra. Y como puedes ver, Eiliant está medio enterrado. Eso confirma que murió ayer, por lo menos, y que la nevada de las siguientes horas borró todo rastro." - dijo, y aunque su rostro estaba impasible, los ojos le brillaban de un modo extraño. Aragorn le miró preocupado.  
  
"¿Eiliant?"  
  
"Sí. Ese es su nombre. Era." - añadió Legolas rápidamente. Aragorn se inclinó hacia él.  
  
"Te lo estás tomando como algo personal." - le susurró el hombre muy silenciosamente, no queriendo que los demás escucharan - "No deberías identificarte con él, Legolas."  
  
Legolas no respondió, pero miró al hombre largamente, siempre impasible. Al cabo de unos segundos se puso en pie, "¿Por qué no?", siseó. Entonces se dio media vuelta y salió del círculo, ante el desconcierto de Aragorn.  
  
"Voy a atender los preparativos del funeral." - dijo al marcharse, pues ninguna otra cosa podía hacer, creía, para ayudar a la familía que había perdido a un ser muy querido. _¿Por qué no me lo he de tomar como algo personal?_, se decía, mientras se alejaba de la trágica escena con paso ligero y sin mirar atrás,_ Después de todo, él era uno de los de mi gente. Él creció bajo los árboles de Eryn Lasgalen, como yo._  
  
Pero en aquellos momentos lo que más deseaba hacer Legolas era acostarse y dormir y olvidar los acontecimientos ocurridos aquella mañana. Le dolía la cabeza y, aunque no lo aparentaba, se sentía abatido y languidecido. Habían pasado dos horas, pero Legolas aun sentía la angústia que había sentido interrogando a los padres, familiares e íntimos amigos del elfo muerto. No deseaba remover su dolor, pero Legolas tuvo que hacerles muchas preguntas, tratando de descubrir algún motivo por el que Eiliant pudo haberse entristezido enormemente y así marchitarse. Pues ése es el único modo con el que un elfo puede morir: sucumbiendo poco a poco en la tristeza, dolor y desesperación, hasta no poder soportarlo más. Tal vez si alguien hubiera dañado a Eiliant mentalmente y espiritualmente, o si éste hubiera perdido una amante o un ser muy querido para él, tendrían una explicación para el triste suceso.  
  
Pero los interrogatorios de nada sirvieron. La madre y el padre estaban tan desechos que nada pudieron decir. Ella lloraba, aferrándose a su esposo, ocultando el rostro conmocionado en su pecho, y no pronunció una sola palabra, pero él fue más fuerte y entre lágrimas respondió a todo lo que pudo. Y luego Legolas preguntó a los amigos. Sin embargo todo lo que obtuvo de ellos fue que no sabían que hubiera podido causarle tanto dolor a Eiliant, que a ellos siempre les había parecido un elfo feliz, sin problema alguno.  
  
Legolas suspiró, enfadado consigo mismo y dolido. Había tenido que soportar las lágrimas de muchos mientras les hacía preguntas dolorosas, siempre teniendo que mantener un rostro imperturbable para poder facilitar las cosas y obtener el mayor número de respuetas posibles. Todo eso, para nada. Sólo podía hacer una cosa útil ahora: atender el funeral.  
  
Oyó unos pasos que se le acercaban rápidamente. Eran causados por unas botas pesadas y unas piernas cortas pero vigorosas. Legolas reconoció en seguida el andar de Gimli, su amigo íntimo y compañero de armas. Un enano, nada más y nada menos, era el mejor amigo de aquel elfo. Una amistad única y, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos había hablado, se apreciaban y se amaban mucho. Para dos amigos como ellos no era necesario hablar de estas cosas, pues ya lo sabían sin necesidad de palabras.  
  
Legolas todavía se preguntaba cómo había podido ocurrir. Cómo pudieron él y Gimli convertirse en los amigos que eran ahora. Ver a un elfo y a un enano juntos ya era extraño de por sí. Legolas recordaba como si fuera ayer cómo la gente los miraba cuando los veía pasear juntos. Pero él era el hijo del Rey Elfo que había insultado la Casa de Dúrin, la família de Gimli. Thranduil había encarcelado a Glóin injústamente en sus celdas. Injústamente para los enanos, pero el Rey Elfo tuvo sus propios buenos motivos para hacerlo, y su pueblo le apoyaba en ello, incluyendo Legolas. Por eso era más extraño aun que ellos dos se hubieran hecho amigos. Los enanos son una raza muy orgullosa y posesiva, y aman a sus padres por sobre todas las cosas, por eso nunca olvidan una ofensa a su família, y buscan venganza; pero Gimli el enano nunca se mostró hostil con Legolas.  
  
Al principio, cuando Gimli y Legolas se conocieron, su realción era más bien de "tú me ignoras y yo te ignoro. Y así estamos en paz". Empero, cuando su largo viaje llevó a la Compañía a los árboles dorados de Lothlórien, algo cambió. Comenzaron a conversar entre ellos, mayormente para distraer sus penas y hacer honor a la memória de Gandalf (quien siempre había querido que Legolas y Gimli se hicieran amigos) y al cabo de un tiempo habían llegado a respetarse mútuamente. Ese respeto se convirtió en compañerismo. El compañerismo en amistad. Y finalmente esa amistad se convirtió en amor de hermanos. Incluso Gimli se ofreció un día a enseñarle a Legolas la lengua secreta de los enanos, y Legolas se sintió honrado. Pues a los enanos no les complace enseñar su lengua a los de otra raza, y en verdad han sido pocos en la historia de la Tierra Media quienes han tenido el honor de querer ser enseñados. El Khuzdûl es una lengua áspera y complicada, muy díficil de aprender, y Gimli tuvo que ser muy paciente con Legolas.  
  
Séis años atrás, en el año 15 CE, Gimli dió a Legolas el mejor regalo que un amigo podría desear: el enano le reveló al elfo su verdadero nombre, su nombre Khuzdûl de nacimiento, que todos los enanos mantienen en profundo secreto (ni siquiera lo inscriben en las lápidas de sus tumbas). Grande fue la alegría para Legolas. Pensar que sólo la família más cercana conocía su verdadero nombre, y que Gimli no se lo había revelado a nadie más, fue mucho para el elfo. Esa fue la prueba definitiva de su fuerte amistad.  
  
El nombre de Gimli, que Legolas nunca revelaría a nadie, significa 'fuego' en la Lengua Común. Legolas sólo le llamaba por ése nombre en privado, y muy pocas veces. Además, 'Gimli' sonaba mejor para él, pues el otro, siendo un nombre Khuzdûl, tiene un sonido áspero.  
  
_Baraz Kimilzôr_...  
  
Gimli le había revelado el nombre justo después de la muerte de su padre Glóin. Si por la necesidad de que alguien le llamará así ahora que su padre no lo haría, o si por muestra de amor a él, Legolas no lo sabía. Tan sólo sabía que para él aquello era un privilegio, una muestra de confianza que lo enorgullecía enormemente.  
  
Aragorn no había necesitado decirselo para que Gimli siguiera a Legolas tran pronto se marchó del claro de ese modo. Al enano le había costado un poco pillar el ritmo del elfo con sus cortas piernas en comparación a las largas piernas del otro, que se movía con mucha rapidez y sigileza. Gimli agradeció que Legolas se detuviera al oírle llegar y le esperara.  
  
"Siento no haberte recibido como es debido." - le dijo Legolas, una vez Gimli llegó a su lado - "Has recorrido un largo camino, y con este frío... Permíteme que te acompañe a mi casa y te prepare un té caliente."  
  
"No será necesario," - respondió Gimli, mirándole fíjamente como buscando los sentimientos del elfo en su rostro. - "¿Estás bien, amigo?"  
  
"No." - respondió Legolas sinceramente - "No entiendo lo que ha ocurrido, Gimli. Me siento tan desamparado como todos los demás. Pero sobreviviré." - dijo, torciendo los labios, queriendo ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa al enano, no dando mucho resultado.  
  
Continuaron caminando juntos, despacio y en silencio. Era obvio para Gimli que esa muerte había afectado a su amigo elfo. La muerte era algo extraño e insólito para la Hermosa Gente, y aunque Legolas la había presenciado enormemente durante la guerra, nunca antes presenció la muerte de los de su estirpe. La muerte de un inmortal.  
  
"¿Cómo murió?" - le preguntó Gimli tentativamente, tratando de romper el hielo y apaciguar su curiosidad. Al principio le había parecido que el elfo había muerto congelado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible; ningún elfo siente el frío, a menos que esté herido o enfermo por envenenamiento. La pregunta de Gimli no pareció tomar a Legolas por sorpresa.  
  
"No lo sé. Intenté averiguar algo preguntado a sus famílias, pero ninguna de las dos supo decir nada."  
  
" '¿Las dos?' " - preguntó Gimli.  
  
"Así es." - dijo Legolas - "Aragorn te envió el mensaje tras la primera muerte, pero en tu camino ha ocurrido esta otra."  
  
_Dos muertes..._, se dijo el enano, recordando ahora las palabras del Senescal, _Eso es lo que Faramir quiso decir cuando dijo que había ocurrido "otra vez"._  
  
"¿No estarás insinuando que las dos muertes están relacionadas, verdad?" - le preguntó Gimli, incrédulo - "¿Había signos de violencia en sus cuerpos? En éste no he visto ninguno; al menos es lo que me ha parecido a simple vista."  
  
Sin previo aviso Legolas se sentó bajo un árbol. Gimli, aunque no le atraía mucho la idea de sentarse sobre la fría nieve, se arrebujó la capa y se sentó a su lado, contuviendo el deseo de ponerse en pie de un salto al sentir la nieve congelándole el trasero. Legolas se acercó más a él, y le habló en susurros.  
  
"No puedo asegurártelo, Gimli. Pero yo lo creo. Cuando ví el primer cadáver sentí... algo. Fue..." - Legolas calló, ensimismado.  
  
Gimli se impacientó cuando Legolas no dijo nada más. Legolas nunca había tenido problemas para hablar con él; nunca había dudado de expresarle sus sentimientos, aunque nunca los mostrara públicamente.  
  
"Esta bien. Si no quieres decírmelo, no lo hagas." - le dijo Gimli consoladoramente, a pesar de que se sentía algo dolido.  
  
"No, Gimli. No me malinterpretes. Es que no sé como explicarme." - respondió el otro, y calló.  
  
"Gimli," - dijo Legolas al fin - "El primer cuerpo que encontramos no tenía ninguna herida. Nada que explicara la causa de su muerte. Tampoco había huellas a su alrededor porque había nevado y la nieve lo cubrió todo, incluso a él. No le hubiéramos encontrado si no hubiera sido por el joven que tropezó con su cuerpo enterrado, dejando así al descubierto parte de su brazo. Pero había algo, Gimli. Cuando le depositamos y le quitamos las ropas, vimos una extraña marca en su pecho. No una herida mortal. Pero tenía la piel ennegrecida, justo en el centro."  
  
Legolas, quien había estado mirando a Gimli mientras hablaba, se volvió y sus ojos claros se perdieron en el horizonte.  
  
"Cuando ví esa marca, sentí algo. No sé qué excactamente, pero era como si ya la hubiera visto en alguna otra parte, mas no recuerdo dónde ni cuándo. Tengo un mal presentimiento..."  
  
"¿Crees que el segundo también tiene esa marca? ¿O lo sabes?" - preguntó el enano.  
  
"Eso, Gimli, lo sabremos cuando Aragorn y Faramir vuelvan."  
  
Y mientras Gimli y Legolas hablaban, Aragorn y Faramir seguían en el claro, inspeccionando de cerca el cadáver. Aragorn necesitaba mover el cuerpo para observar bien cada uno de sus miembros. Brazos, piernas y cintura sobretodo, pues tal vez podría encontrar algun indicio de violencia, como por ejemplo la marca de los dedos de alguien que hubiera sujetado al pobre elfo en el suelo en contra de su voluntad.  
  
Tan pronto Aragorn tocó la pálida muñeca del elfo se echó atrás, sobrecogido. Estaba helada. Aragorn nunca había tocado a un elfo y sentido un frío tan mortal. La sensación era muy extraña.  
  
Faramir se volvió a la gente y amablemente les pidió que se retiraran a sus casas. Algunos no quisieron marcharse, y se quedaban ahí lamentándose por su hermano, Pero finalmente les convencieron y todos se fueron. Aragorn agradeció enormemente que se hubieran ido. El trabajo sería mucho más fácil sin ellos.  
  
Aspirando profundamente, el Rey de Gondor tomó de nuevo la muñeca del elfo para alzar el brazo de la nieve. El cadáver estaba tan congelado y tieso por el frío y el largo tiempo que llevaba muerto que Aragorn no pudo moverlo. Su brazo era como un palo de madera que no se dobla. Aspirando profundamente de nuevo y cerrando los ojos, Aragorn hizo uso de sus fuerzas para tirar con un movimiento brusco y, con un agudo crujido como la rama de un árbol al ser partida violentamente, frozó el brazo, que se dobló a la altura del hombro. Con otro esfuerzo y otro crujido más, Aragorn logró hacer doblar el codo.  
  
De este modo Aragorn inspeccionó la pálida piel de sus brazos, y después hizo lo mismo con las piernas. Mas no halló nada, ni una sola herida o señal.  
  
Faramir contemplaba silenciosamente nientras Aragorn se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo, mirándole detenidamente el cuello y el rostro. Entonces, Aragorn se inclinó un poco más sobre el cadáver, y le pareció a Faramir que le estaba oliendo la cara cadavérica.  
  
"¿No hueles algo?" - preguntó el Rey indicándole a su Senescal que se acercara y le oliera el rostro como él había hecho. Faramir se arrodilló reacio e inclinándose le olió. Un extraño olor llegó al olfato del hombre. Un olor suave, casi imperceptible, pero picante. Nunca había olido nada parecido.  
  
"¿Qué es?"  
  
"No lo sé." - respondió Aragorn, pero entonces vislumbró algo que le llamó la atención. Acercó una mano y acarició suavemente los labios y la barbilla helada del elfo. Entonces se miró los dedos. Había una especie de polvo verdoso en ellos. Aragorn se olió los dedos, y de este modo comprovó que el extraño olor provenía de aquellos polvos. Faramir le dio un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo y Aragorn limpió el rostro del elfo con él. El pañuelo quedó lleno de ese polvo verdoso que sin duda provenía de una planta desconocida para él. Lo que era extraño, porque Aragorn había aprendido mucho sobre plantas y sus propiedades durante su estancia en Imladris. Se guardó el pañuelo.  
  
"Mirad. ¿No es eso extraño?" - dijo Faramir de improviso.  
  
"¿El qué?"  
  
"El nudo del cuello de la túnica. ¿No es extraño?"  
  
Aragorn observó detenidamente el nudo si ver nada ni enteder qué era tan extraño. Pero al cabo de un momento lo vio, y lo entendió.  
  
"¡Está del reves!"  
  
En efecto, el nudo estaba atado del revés. Como si otro se lo hubiera atado en lugar de ser el mismo elfo el que lo hiciera. Y no era un nudo muy perfecto; Aragorn no recordaba haber visto nunca un elfo que no se atara bien los nudos de la ropa. Tal vez, se le ocurrió a Aragorn, alguien le hubiera desatado la túnica con algún propósito y se la hubiera atado de nuevo, para esconder algo.  
  
Rápidamente y con dedos temblorosos Aragorn desató los nudos y abrió la túnica, dejando al descubierto el pálido pecho. Faramir agazapó la cabeza. Aragorn se quedó muy quieto, mirando aquello con las pupilas dilatadas.  
  
Allí, en un punto en medio del blanco pecho, la piel se había ennegrecido.

* * *

_Cuivëar = Despertar del Mar. (El nombre no lo he inventado yo, es una creación de Tolkien. Lo encontraréis en el Quenta Silmarillion)_  
  
_Baraz Kimilzôr __= fuego (realtivamente 'llama roja'. Baraz = Rojo, en Khuzdûl; Gimilzôr = Llam, en Adunaîco. Utilizé una palabra adunaica porque es extremadamente semejante al Khuzdûl y porque no tenía la palbra 'fuego' para Khuzdûl.)_

* * *

Respuestas a los Reviews.  
  
Uialwen: hola bichu! esper que aquest primer capitul t'hagi agradat. En aquest fic estic intentant centrar-me més en ses descripcions, perque es lector pugui veure ses coses com jo les veig, com per exemple s'escena d'es crim. gracies per es reviu!  
  
Lalwen Tinuviel: ei maca! Les vacances? molt be! llástima que ja s'acabin... I jo que encara he de fer el treball de Història de l'Art per entregar en començar el curs...;; Be, esper que aquest primer capítul t'hagi agradat. Si tens algun consell per millorar la meva forma de escriure soc tota orelles! Moltes grácies pel teu review!  
  
Nariko: Aiya Nariko! Casi adivinas; Fëar significa 'Almas'. El singular, 'Alma', es Fëa. y sí, es un cazador de almas En los próximos capítulos se sabrá más sobre este cazador, sobre los efectos que tienen las almas de los elfos en él y sobre el triste destino de sus víctimas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme un bonito review!  
  
Ieliania Greenleaf: Tu pregunta será respondida en los próximos capítulos :-) Me alegro que te gustara, y aunque este cap haya sido distinto al primero, espero que no te haya quitado el interés. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review!  
  
Kydre: hola wapíssima! estic molt contenta que t'hagi agradat En aquest fic intent fer la personalitad d'en Legolas un mica diferent a la dels altres fics meus, esper que ell també t'agradi així :-D Ah sí! El Rey Gimilzor y el Rey Arpharazon son un imbecils! tens tota la raó! en el proxim capitul apareixerà un personatge femení nou que tinc moltes ganes de presentarte... el seu nom es Faenalfirin.  
  



	3. Polvo y olores

**El Cazador de Fëar**

_Por The Balrog of Altena_

**Capítulo 2.**

Legolas se había quedado silencioso otra vez, y Gimli, viendo el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, no se atrevió a decir nada. El enano optó por guardarle compañía respetando su silencio. Si Legolas quería hablar, ya lo haría. Gimli no tenía porqué presionarle.

Habían permanecido así un buen rato ya, el uno junto al otro, sentados sobre la fría nieve; uno cabizbajo y el otro mirándole de reojo. Si Gimli había pasado frío durante su viaje, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en esos momentos. Era como si el aire helado que respiraba le congelara las fosas nasales y la garganta, impidiéndole respirar con la normalidad de siempre. Las puntas de los dedos, frías como estalactitas en una cueva de hielo, empezaban a dolerle. Desde luego, sentarse sobre la nieve no hacía más que empeorar las cosas; sus pantalones estaban empapados, y el manto que había dispuesto debajo unos minutos antes ya se había humedecido.

Gimli se concentró, intentando olvidar el frío, y sus pensamientos se volvieron a lo último que Legolas le había contado antes de caer en el silencio: le había hablado de la primera víctima, Nethedhel, por la que había recibido ese mensaje de Aragorn en sus cavernas de las Montañas Blancas. Gimli le había conocido. Nethedhel era uno de los más jóvenes guerreros de la armada élfica de Ithilien. Era joven e insensato, pero servía a la armada con entusiasmo e iba en camino de convertirse en uno de los mejores guerreros de Ithilien. A Nethedhel le gustaba distraer y hacer bromas a los guerreros más ancianos y veteranos en el momento en que sus superiores le daban la espalda y no le podían ver. Era un chico alegre y despreocupado, que no le temía a nada, porque se creía invencible.

Gimli casi podía ver con sus propios ojos la escena que Legolas le había descrito: recién desenterrado de la nieve, Nethedhel, cuyos ojos siempre brillaron de alegría, eran ahora opacos; grises iris y pupilas dilatadas en unos ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente hacia el cielo pero sin ver nada, cegados por la muerte. Su rostro siempre sonriente ahora pálido y congelado en una horrible expresión de miedo y dolor, de la que nunca volvería a brotar una de sus descaradas sonrisas.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo robusto (y algo grueso) del enano. Gimli se frotó las manos, y entonces notó un cosquilleo en la nariz y una irrritación en la garganta. Sabiendo lo que venía, Gimli se cubrió la boca con las manos en el momento en que el estornudo salía de sus labios con estrépito. El enano se secó la nariz que le goteaba con su pañuelo e inhaló ruidosamente, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se volvió para encontrar el rostro de su amigo elfo, que le miraba con cierta culpabilidad en los ojos.

"_Ai,_ perdóname _elvellon_. Por un momento olvidé que ha vosotros mortales os afecta el frío."

_Mortales._ Se repitió Legolas mentalmente. Al pronunciar esa palabra había sentido un mal sabor en la boca. Mortales, esa palabra, empezaba a no tener ningún sentido para Legolas. ¿De qué servía decir mortales o inmortales, si de todos modos ambos estaban amenazados por la muerte¿Qué diferencia había entre la muerte de los Hombres por la vejez y la muerte por razones desconocidas de Nethedhel y Eiliant? Estaban muertos. Dos elfos inmortales, muertos. No tenía sentido. Qué estúpida palabra, _inmortales_.

Cuando Legolas volvió de sus oscuros pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que Gimli le había estado hablando.

"¿Legolas¿Amigo, has oído lo que acabo de decir?" - le decía el enano, con voz calmada, pero Legolas notó la preocupación que su amigo trataba de dar a conocer.

"Lo siento, Gimli. Me temo que no estaba escuchando."

Gimli quiso arrujar el entrecejo, pero mantuvo el rostro impasible. Aquella era la tercera vez en un mañana que Legolas le pedía perdón. Legolas no es de los que se disculpan fácilmente. Su fuerte orgullo (heredado sin duda de su padre el Rey de Eryn Lasgalen) tomaba control de todas sus acciones, y ese orgullo a veces le causaba problemas, al igual que a su padre y, como no, a su abuelo el Rey Oropher, cuyo orgullo le había llevado a la muerte en la guerra. Legolas no se permitía mostrar debilidad, miedo, o tristeza, y por nada del mundo confesaba sus sentimientos. Pero desde que Legolas había conocido a Gimli, su orgullo flanqueaba a veces, y Gimli apreciaba aquellos raros momentos pero cada vez más frecuentes en los que Legolas le hablaba de una preocupación suya, o le mostraba el dolor que le causaba el _cuivëar_. Uno de esos mágicos momentos fue cuando murió el padre de Gimli: el enano nunca olvidaría aquella presencia a su lado mientras se estaba lamentando, cómo de repente sintió los largos brazos alrededor de su robusto cuerpo, inclinándole hacia un fuerte y tierno abrazo, una mejilla suave y caliente pegada a su mejilla enrojecida por el llanto, y finalmente las lágrimas élficas que se mezclaron con las suyas, compartiendo el pesar ante la marcha del viejo enano.

Gimli escudriñó la mirada del elfo intentando ver los pensamientos que en ella se escondían. No vió nada que no hubiera visto antes, en el claro junto al cuerpo.

"Decía que no importa, pero que te lo agradecería enormemente si me acompañaras a tu casa y nos sentáramos los dos a tomar un té bien caliente junto al fuego, como antes habías propuesto."

Una extraña mueca se formó en el rostro de Legolas. Gimli ya sabía que esa mueca significaba que el elfo trataba de sonreír, pero sin resultado alguno. Siempre que no lograba formar una sonrisa, le salía aquella mueca, la nariz arrufada y labios firmemente cerrados y torcidos.

"Claro." - asintió Legolas suavemente, poniéndose en pie. Gimli hizo lo mismo.

Legolas vivía solo en una hermosa casa rodeada por grandes jardines que él mismo cuidaba y que en primavera se llenaban de bellas flores que daban alegría y color a su hogar hasta la llegada de las primeras heladas del Invierno. Entonces las flores dormían bajo el hielo, y en la Primavera siguiente, cuando llegaba los primeros vientos cálidos, la nieve se fundía para dar paso a los brotes, que se abrián extendiendo mucho sus pétalos multicolores para sentir el calor del sol, como quien permanece mucho tiempo bajo el agua y toma una gran bocanada de aire al salir a la superfície por fin.

Legolas, como todos los elfos de Ithilien, vivía en la zona de los alrededores de Henneth Annûn, pero la morada de los príncipes de Ithilien era Emyn Arnen, las colinas del sur de Ithilien, frente a Minas Tirith, del otro lado del Anduin, donde se habían instalado en el primer año de la Cuarta Edad.

Elfo y Enano caminaban despacio, sin prisas; Gimli alargando sus pasos y Legolas encogiendo los suyos, como desde que se hicieron amigos se habían acostumbrado a hacer. Gimli había tratado de mantener una conversación con él mientras caminaban, pero en vano. Legolas se veía despistado, como hundido en profundos pensamientos, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Gimli se había dado por vencido, y calló, mirando al elfo intensamente. Se preguntaba si Legolas se daría cuenta si le lanzaba una gran bola de nieve a la cabeza.

Gimli sintió otro cosquillero en la nariz y estornudó por segunda vez. Legolas ni se inmutó. El enano comenzó a considerar seriamente eso de hacer una bola de nieve y lanzársela a la cara, sólo para ver si había alguna reacción por su parte. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de hacer desaparecer la tentación, y para despistarse de aquella absurda idea comenzó a observar el paisaje. Los arboles se levantaban altos y desnudos, blancos y silenciosos como fantasmas. El triste silencio que Gimli encontró al llegar a Ithilien seguía reinando en cada rincón del bosque, excepto por el viento silbante entre las ramas como un lamento agudo.

Gimli suspiró y volvió su atención a los muñecos de nieve, que así como avanzaban se iban haciendo más numerosos. Los elfos adoran como niños construir muñecos de nieve en esta estación del año; mas ellos no los construyen como los típicos muñecos de nieve que nosotros conocemos, formados por dos simples grandes bolas de nieve y una nariz de zanahoria; sino que los construyen con gracia y belleza, dedicando mucho tiempo y cuidado en ellos. Gimli podía ver conejos, aves, barcos y cisnes, pero en su mayoría había doncellas, bailando elegantemente o sentadas y cantando. A las doncellas las vestían con mantos y harapos viejos y, como todos los años, les habían puesto joyas facetadas en los ojos.

_Y este uso le dan a las joyas que mi pueblo les dio como regalo_, pensó Gimli. _Elfos..._ Se volvió a Legolas despreocupado.

"Estaba pensando que le habéis dado una buena utilidad a las joyas que os dimos." - le dijo. Legolas respondió asintiendo y murmurando algo ininteligible, sin volverse a su amigo, ni siquiera parpadear. Para el enano estaba claro como el agua de Kheled-zaram que Legolas no había notado el sarcasmo en su voz. En realidad, ni siquiera había escuchado lo que Gimli le dijo.

Gimli sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y de nuevo volvió su atención a los muñecos de nieve. Algunos estaban deformados por la última nevada, y otros se caían a pedazos. Estos muñecos de nieve no aguantaban mucho, a no ser que los elfos les hicieran una especie de esqueleto a partir de viejos palos de madera. Allí había una águila a la que le faltaban las alas, que ahora yacían reducidas a montoncitos de nieve a sus lados. A un conejo que comía una zanahoria se le habían caído las orejas. Las doncellas eran las que se conservaban mejor, pues en ellas ponían los elfos más amor y dedicación. Allí había una con ojos de topacio que se movía, caminando con pasos gráciles y pies ligeros que no dejaban huellas, como flotando sobre la nieve.

Por un momento Gimli se quedó sorpendido y aturdido, mirando con asombro el muñeco de nieve que se movía por sí mismo, como si hubiera cobrado vida, como si se hubiera levantado para ponerse a pasear entre sus amigos muñecos. Un segundo después, Gimli se dio cuenta de su confusión: No era una un muñeco de nieve lo que sus ojos asombrados contemplaban, sino una doncella elfa de piel muy pálida, tan pálida que su piel parecía blanca, largos cabellos de un claro rubio platino más resplandecientes que la nieve a la luz del sol, y ojos que brillan con tonalidades pardas.

Era Faenalfirin, descendiente de la Casa de Finarfin. La única elfa de sangre Noldo del pueblo de los elfos de Ithilien (que estaba formado por elfos Silvanos y Sindarin, venidos de la Floresta del Norte), por lo que era conocida por todos. Faenalfirin, que en élfico significa 'radiante inmortal', era el nombre que le dió su madre al nacer en una noche de verano, blanca y radiante como un la luna llena que la bañó con su luz cuando llegó al mundo. Pero muchos confundían el significado de su nombre por 'blanca inmortal', por el color de su piel y de su pelo rubio tan claro (pues 'faen' significa tanto 'radiante' como 'blanco'). Así que solían llamarla simplemente Alfirin, que es el nombre que los elfos le daban a la flor blanca más conocida como Simbelmynë. Sus padres y amigos cercanos a veces la llamaban Nínim por cariño, que significa 'copo de nieve'. Pero para Legolas, que con sus ojos seguía cada uno de los pasos que la conducían grácilmente hacia ellos, ella era Silivren, el 'blanco esplendor'. Ese nombre le había dado él, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie; ni siquiera a ella, y tampoco a Gimli.

Cuando la elfa pálida pasó a su lado y los vió, se acercó a ellos, su larga túnica gris susurrando en el viento, y los saludó inclinándose ligeramente en una reverencia. Al inclinar la cabeza, los débiles rayos del sol invernal destellaron en sus cabellos blanquecinos, creando la ilusión de estar enganalada por una corona de estrellas recién caídas del cielo.

"Mi Señor de Ithilien. Señor de Aglarond."

El enano y el elfo se inclinaron también. La barba de Gimli casi barrió la nieve del suelo, mientras que Legolas se inclinó con suavidad y elegancia, como es costumbre entre la Gente Hermosa.

"_Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo_. ¿A dónde vais, mi señora, si os puedo preguntar?" - le preguntó Legolas. Lo hizo sin pensar, porque cuando la vió, caminado sola en este día nefasto, sintió una oleada de temor y preocupación. Todos los elfos habían ido a sus casas por orden del Príncipe de Ithilien. A Legolas no le pareció seguro que la doncella caminara solitaria por los bosques, después de los últimos misteriosos y funestos acontecimientos. Empero tan pronto había pronunciado esa pregunta, Legolas se arrepintió de haberlo hecho._ ¡Tonto_, se dijo_¡no es asunto tuyo dónde ella vaya o deje de ir!_

Faenalfirin le miró con esos ojos almendrados, cuyo iris parecían echos de dulce miel, que a Legolas le recordaban los topacios de su padre.

"Podeis hacerlo, mi señor." - respondió suavemente. - "Me dirigía al claro, para lamentarme junto al caído, como los otros han hecho." - sus ojos le brillaron con lágrimas que no derramaba - "Es una lástima que no podamos llevar flores a su tumba. Si al menos fuera primavera..."

Legolas y Gimli la miraron gravemente. Ninguno de los dos deseaba que una doncella tan pura e inocente viera la dolorosa escena que le esperaba en el claro. La muerte era algo para ver en el campo de batalla, no en el corazón de un humilde pueblo élfico.

"No vayáis, Alfirin." - le dijo Gimli - "Vos no deberíais presenciar una escena tan triste. Es mejor que esperéis y asistáis a la ceremonia de entierro y os lamentéis junto a su lápida. Además, el Señor Faramir y el Rey Piedra de Elfo están investigando lo ocurrido, y no deberían ser interrumpidos."

"Todos los elfos han vuelto a sus hogares. Usted también debería volver. Permitidme que os acompañe." - dijo Legolas. El elfo sintió que Gimli le clavaba una mirada curiosa. Gimli le miraba con esa concentración siempre que trataba de, por así decir, leerle los pensamientos. Rápidamente, Legolas añadió - "Es por su seguridad, mi señora. No deberíais salir de casa sin compañía."

Gimli tenía una habilidad increíble para averiguar qué sentimientos y pensamientos ocultaba Legolas tras su estoica mirada. Algunas veces hasta había logrado incomodarle, de repente haciéndole sentir completamente desnudo bajo los ojos oscuros del enano.

Legolas sabía que Gimli estaba tratando averiguar en qué pensaba, en qué significado podrían tener sus acciones y palabras en presencia de Faenalfirin.

Gimli, por su parte, se acababa de dar cuenta que algo había cambiado en el elfo. Desde que se sentaron bajo el árbol y hablaron, Legolas había estado muy distante, no atento a lo que ocurría su alrededor, casi como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su mente hubiera viajado a un lugar muy lejano y lleno de sombras. Sin embargo, ahora Legolas parecía haber vuelto en sí. En sus ojos brillaba una luz donde hasta el momento hubo tan sólo vacío. Y eso había ocurrido cuando vieron llegar a Faenalfirin como una doncella de nieve y topacios por ojos.

Gimli sonrió para sí mismo. Legolas nunca había mostrado interés por ninguna doncella. Nunca, en todos los años que hacía que se conocían, le había visto cortejando a una, flirteando o seduciéndola. La verdad, Gimli no podía imaginarse ver a su amigo elfo con los brazos alrededor de una mujer, y aun menos besándola. En las fiestas, Legolas era de los pocos elfos que no tenían pareja de baile. Gimli sabía que para conseguir una pareja era tan fácil como que Legolas se levantara y tomara la mano de una, cualquiera de ellas, pidiéndole un baile; ella hubiera aceptado. Pero Legolas, simplemente, no mostraba interés. No es que Gimli pensara que su amigo sentía más afinidad hacia los hombres; solamente pensaba que Legolas no era el tipo de hombre que deseaba tener una esposa con la que formar una família. O tal vez era demasiado joven para eso. Hablando en términos élficos, por supuesto.

Gimli miraba como Legolas esperaba impasible la repuesta de Faenalfirin. La elfa pálida sonrió suavemente y cerró los ojos, como dos cirios que se extinguen.

"No creo que el destino me tenga reservado ser la tercera víctima." - respondió lentamente - "ni la cuarta. Mas acepto encantada que me acompañéis de vuelta a casa."

Ambos Legolas y Gimli quedaron un poco sorprendidos ante la respuesta franca de Faenalfirin, mas se pusieron en marcha sin hablar más del asunto. Como Legolas no le ofreció su brazo a la doncella, Gimli le ofreció el suyo, y ella aceptó, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa. Gimli sintió como, a su lado, en el momento en que Faenalfirin le tomó el fuerte brazo de picapedrero con el suyo tan pálido y ligero, su amigo elfo se ponía tenso por un instante. Pero cuando el enano se volvió a él para comprovarlo, el instante de tensión ya había pasado y Legolas miraba hacia atrás, al sendero serpenteante por donde habían venido.

El Rey Elessar y su Senescal venían juntos por el sendero. Gimli y Faenalfirin les vieron llegar con paso rápido. Pero Legolas miraba sin ver lo mismo que ellos. Legolas, desde el momento en que los dos hombres aparecieron a la vuelta del camino, lo único que podía ver era una extraña marca negra en un pecho desnudo y muy pálido. Una marca que, desde que vio en el pecho del primer cadáver, se le había aparecido constantemente en sueños. Una marca que le provocaba pavor. El elfo sintió pequeñas punzadas de dolor en el estómago, algo que le sucedía siempre se sentía muy nervioso, o que tenía miedo. Ese sentimiento lo había experimentado pocas veces. Sintió esas punzadas de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre no iba a volver. Las sintió en Moria, cuando el Balrog les atacó. Las sintió frente a la Puerta Negra de Mordor, cuando creyó que había acudido a la batalla para morir, como lo había hecho su abuelo. Las sintió cuando vió por primera vez aquella marca, sin comprender cómo algo tan aparentemente inofensivo podía causarle tanto pavor.

La imagen de esa marca le había perturbado día y noche desde aquel día. Hablando con Faenalfirin, la había podido olvidar por un corto tiempo. Sin embargo, la presencia de Aragorn y Faramir le llevaron de regreso a sus oscuros pensamientos. Sabía lo que sus dos amigos venían a decirle, y Legolas deseaba profundamente que estubiera equivocado.

El Elfo cerró los ojos, tratando de hacer desaparecer esa imagen que le perturbaba la mente. Cuando los abrió, el Rey y su Senescal estaban junto a él. Se inclinaban cortésmente frente a Faenalfirin.

"Eiliant ha sido devuelto a su família." - dijo Aragorn, volviéndose al elfo y al enano. - "La ceremonia de entierro tendrá lugar al anochecer."

"¿Ya sabéis cuál puede haber sido la causa de su muerte?" - preguntó Gimli impaciente.

A Faramir se le ensombreció el rostro, y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Aragorn negó con la cabeza.

"Una gran tristeza debía pesarle en el corazón." - respondió lentamente. Y mientras decía ésto supo que los ojos almendrados de Faenalfirin se habían clavado en él, y en el momento en que él le devolvió la mirada, se sintió avergonzado, pues creyó que ella acaso sabía que había mentido.

Gimli contuvo un suspiro de alivio, mientras que Legolas miró al Rey con incredulidad. Si no había marca alguna en el pecho de Eiliant, entonces él había estado sufriendo sin necesidad. Pero no podía creerse que dos muertes en un período de tiempo tan corto hubieran sido pura casualidad. Tenían que estar relacionadas de algún modo. _Tenían_ que estarlo.

La voz suave de la doncella elfa despertó a Legolas de sus oscuros pensamientos como quien es despertado de sus sueños nocturnos por la luz de la llegada del día y el canto de los pájaros en su ventana. Instantáneamente, esuchando la hermosa voz de Faenalfirin, toda pena y dolor desaparecieron, dejando su mente despejada y limpia, y el latido de su corazón disminuyó a un ritmo relajado y calmado. Legolas adoraba la voz de la elfa; siempre que ella cantaba, bailando bajo las ramas jóvenes y las estrellas rutilantes, él se paraba a contemplarla, admirándola como si de la mismísima Nessa bailando y cantando en los campos verdes de Valimar se tratara.

"Si me disculpáis, mis señores, su majestad; creo que me retiraré."

Legolas dio un paso hacia ella. "Os acompañaré."

"Quédate, Legolas." - le dijo Aragorn rápidamente - "Deseo hablar contigo y con Gimli un momento. Faramir estará encantado de acompañar a la señora."

Faramir asintió con una sonrisa y, ofreciendo su brazo a Faenalfirin, se marcharon juntos por el serpenteante y pedregoso sendero. Aragorn tomó entonces a Legolas por el brazo gentilmente.

"Eiliant también tiene la marca en el pecho."

Legolas, que había estado distraído observando a Faenalfirin y Faramir marcharse de bracete como una pareja, tardó un segundo en asimilar lo que su amigo el Rey de Gondor le había dicho. Cuando lo hizo, las palabras le hirieron como una flecha en el pecho. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" - preguntó, irritado y enojado. Olvidando completamente que estaba hablando con el Rey de Gondor (amigo suyo, pero aún así Rey), levantó la voz mñas de lo que debía, y parecía lanzar fuego por los ojos. Aragorn no se dejó intimidar. Le miró tristemente, y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

"Calmate, Legolas" - le dijo con suavidad - "Te lo hubiera dicho antes, pero no quería asustar a la señora Faenalfirin. Es mejor no alarmar a nadie."

"¿Alarmar a nadie?" - replicó Legolas, aun enfadado - "¡Si están en peligro, tienen derecho a saberlo¡_Deben_ saberlo¿Cuantos más morirán si no hacemos nada, si no les precavemos¡No puedo permitir que ocurra otra vez!"

Una mano le acarició la espalda, moviéndose en tranquilizantes círculos. Era Gimli que, como siempre, trataba de consolar a su amigo elfo sin necesidad de palabras y, como siemprel, lo conseguía. Legolas respiró profundamente una vez, obligándose a calmarse. Cuando Gimli sintió la tensión abandonar el cuerpo de su amigo, cesó con los consuelos. Un gesto como el que acababa de hacer era algo mal visto por su pueblo, considerado como 'íntimo' y como una muestra de debilidad. Simples gestos como un apretón de manos, una mano en el hombro, una palmadita en la espalda, o un brazo por la cintura, eran exclusivamente reservados para momentos privados entre dos personas que se quieren, ya sean amigos, padre e hijo, o amantes. Los enanos aman profundamente, pero sólo entran en contacto físico en raras ocasiones; algo que es distinto para los elfos. A los elfos les gusta besar a su padres al darles las buenas noches, les gusta que sus seres queridos les abracen cuando están tristes, y te dan un apretón de manos cuando te agradecen algo. Gimli había aprendido a comportarse así con Legolas, al igual que Legolas había aprendido a mantener las distancias cuando se hallaba entre enanos.

Legolas nunca olvidaría la primera vez que viajó con Gimli a la Montaña Solitaria. El elfo se quedó un poco aturdido a ver la severidad con la que Glóin trataba a su hijo. La relación de Gimli y su padre le pareció muy distinta a la de él con el suyo. Pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado con ellos. Se dio cuenta que, al fin y al cabo, la relación de Glóin y Gimli no era tan distinta a la de él y su padre. Es más, llegó a aprender que los enanos son muy protectores con sus famílias y amigos cercanos, por no decir posesivos. Puede que Glóin no besara ni abrazara a su hijo cuando volvió a casa después de haber estado viajando con Legolas un largo tiempo (para un mortal), pero el elfo llegó a reconocer la luz del amor paternal en los ojos del viejo enano cuando éste miraba a su hijo; Gloin, estaba orgulloso de Gimli, y lo estubo hasta el día de su muerte.

"Sabemos que las dos muertes están relacionadas estrechamente." - continuó Aragorn, una vez Legolas se hubo calmado - "Pero aun no sabemos su causa. Sin embargo, he encontrado algo." - dijo, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado y se lo pasó a Legolas. El Señor de Ithilien lo tomó y lo inspeccionó detenidamente. Había una mancha de polvo muy fino y de color verdoso.

"¿Qué es?" - preguntó Gimli, que se alzaba de puntillas porque a esa altura no podía verlo. Legolas amablemente se lo enseñó.

"Polen, creo." - respondió Aragorn a la pregunta del enano. - "Aunque desconozco de qué flor proviene. La encontramos esparcida en la cara del cadaver. Huélela, Legolas, y dime qué te parece."

Legolas se acercó el pañuelo a la nariz, y lo husmeó. Al principio no pudo oler nada, así que se lo acercó más, hasta que el pañuelo le cubrió los orificios de la nariz.

Entonces algo inesperado ocurrió.

Legolas se quedó muy quieto, con una mortificada expresión congelada en su rostro. De repente, se tambaleó hacia adelante, y fue gracias a Gimli que no cayó al suelo, porque el enano fue rápido y lo sostuvo firmemente cuando las rodillas se le doblaron, debilitadas. Aragorn cogió al aire el pañuelo que las flácidas manos de Legolas habían dejado caer, y rápidamente comprobó que no se habían perdido las pruebas: las únicas que de momento tenían para resolver el misterio de las muertes. Con un suspiro de alivio, Aragorn se volvió a Legolas, encontrando al elfo en pie, pero todavía siendo sostenido por el enano, los ojos élficos cerrados y su larga mano en la fruncida frente, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. Remordimientos hirieron fuerte el corazón el hombre al percatarse que se había preocupado por salvar unos insignificantes polvos de polen en lugar de correr en la ayuda de su amigo, como había hecho Gimli.

Guardándose el pañuelo de nuevo en el bolsillo, Aragorn tomó la mano del consternado elfo, cuidadosamente apartándola de su frente para poder verle la cara.

"Legolas." - le llamaba Gimli, nunca soltándole. - "¿Qué te pasa, Legolas?"

Pero el elfo no respondía. Podía oír las voces de sus dos amigos, llamándole, pero eran como un eco lejano. El olor picante de los polvos persistía en su olfato, y se sentía cansado, cansado y débil como si las pasadas noches de insomnio por fin manifestaran sus efectos, mezclados con el tormento del _cuivëar_, que nunca le abandonaba del todo. Los ojos se le cerraron en contra de sus deseos, como heridos al exponerse a una repentina luz brillante aparecida en la oscuridad.

_Legolas..._

Gimli y Aragorn le estaban llamando, mas él no encontró su voz para responder. Entonces sintió como alguien le rodeaba los hombros con los brazos, tomándolo en un firme abrazo. El elfo se inclinó hacia el abrazo casi tentativamente, aferrándose al calor que el otro le ofrecía. Pero el olor picante no desaparecía, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Comenzaba a estar asustado.

_Legolas_

Legolas recordó aquel niño elfo que había visto llorando desconsoladamente en el regazo de un alto hombre elfo de largos cabellos dorados. El hombre le abrazaba como Aragorn le estaba abrazando en aquel momento. El niño aferraba las ropas del otro con sus manitas, del mismo modo que él estaba aferrando ahora las ropas de Aragorn, casi desgarrándolas con las uñas. Aunque Legolas no recordaba cuando ni dónde los había visto, el niño y el hombre eran muy familiares para él. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de un padre y su hijo, mas no sabía, no recordaba, porqué estaban llorando, temblando al ritmo de sus lloriqueos. Sí, el hombre elfo, que con su mano acariciaba la melena rúbia del pequeño, aparatosos anillos adornando sus largos dedos, también lloraba. El padre apoyaba la frente en la cabeza del pequeño, sus cabellos cubiréndolos a ambos como una cortina de finos hilos de oro resplandeciente, ocultándoles los rostros empapados en lágrimas, que Legolas estaba seguro que si pudiera verlos los reconocería.

_¡Legolas!_

Las voces de Aragorn y Gimli se estaban acercando. Ahora eran más potentes y su tono indudablemente lleno de preocupación. El olor picante desaparecía poco a poco, reemplazándose por el aroma real de las ropas de Elessar.

"¡Legolas!"

El elfo abrió los ojos, bruscamente apartándose del fuerte abrazo que lo tenía preso, sobresaltando al Rey de Gondor. El olor picante ya no estaba. De algún modo sintiéndose aliviado, Legolas respiró profundamente el perfume del bosque desnudo, la brisa fresca del Invierno tocada por el don de Manwë Sulimo, la esencia del viento, hasta que llenó sus pulmones con ese aire saludable que lo hacía sentir limpio por dentro. Durante un momento, todavía pudo oír los sollozos, los gimoteos ahogados, los lloriqueos y los gritos de angústia reprimidos del hombre y el niño elfo, lamentable sonido que le arrancaba el corazón a pedazos. Después hubo silencio. Aragorn y Gimli le miraban con ojos expectantes.

"Lo siento." - dijo el elfo encontrando su voz, esforzándose para que sonara potente y segura en lugar de débil y frágil, como bien se sentía en esos momentos. - "Temo que me he mareado. Estoy un poco cansado porque no he tenido buen reposo estas últimas noches. Espero no haber dañado las pruebas cuando dejé caer el pañuelo..."

"No te preocupes, las pruebas no se han perdido." - le tranquilizó Aragorn. Ambos enano y hombre le miraban con inseguridad - "No tienes buen aspecto, Legolas. Tal vez deberías ir a casa y tumbarte un rato."

Legolas se puso firme, su rostro abatido regresando a la típica máscara impasiva. "Después." - dijo, meneando una mano en negación.

Aragorn y Gimli intercambiaron una rápida mirada insegura antes de que el hombre asintiera. Seguía teniendo sus dudas, sin embargo conocía a Legolas lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el elfo era demasiado testarudo para ser convencido de lo contrario, y que no se iría a dormir hasta que hubieran solucionado el enigma que tenían entre manos.

"Reconoces el olor, Legolas¿Sabes de qué planta procede?"

Legolas negó con la cabeza. "No hay ninguna planta en Ithilien que yo ni niguno de los de mi gente no conozca." - dijo gravemente - "Pero no puedo reconocer ese olor. No creo que provenga de Ithilien. Y, a demás," - añadió, con un brillo extraño en los ojos - "estamos en pleno Invierno. ¿Puedes ver alguna planta crecer a tu alrededor?"

El Rey de Gondor se quedó mudo y paralizado, comprendiendo lo que Legolas le acababa de decir. ¿Cómo no había pensado en ello antes¡Era Invierno¡La nieve lo cubría todo y las temperaturas eran demasiado bajas para que una planta pudiera crecer en paz bajo el sol¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello antes?

Aragorn gimió, frustrado, llevándose las manos a las sienes. De pronto la cabeza le había empezado a doler terríblemente. Si había suficientes enigmas para solucionar las dos muertes, un engima más difícil era el que ahora se les acababa de presentar. En lugar de estar solucionando el misterio, lo estaban complicando aun más.

Legolas y Gimli, apenados, no se atrevían a mirar al Rey a los ojos.

"Sólo podemos hacer una cosa." - dijo finalmente el hombre, mirándoles con ojos cansados. - "Una vez Faramir me enseñó un libro en la biblioteca de Minas Tirith que tal vez nos podría ser de utilidad. Era un libro antiguo, escrito en Alto Élfico, sobre plantas, flores y todo tipo de vegetales de toda Arda. He pensado también que Elrohir y Elladan podrían ayudarnos, ya que tienen mayores conocimientos botánicos que nosotros. Resulta que hace dos meses recibimos un mensaje suyo diciendo que venían a Minas Tirith a visitarnos, a mí y a Arwen. Llegarán pronto."

"Iré contigo." - dijo el elfo.

"Y yo con él." - añadió el enano.

Una pequeña sorisa se formó en los labios de Aragorn, resecos por el frío. Aquello le había traído recuerdos de aquel día en el campamento de los Rohirrim camino al Sagrario. Aquel fatídico día en que miró en la Palantir y luchó con Él, con El Ojo. Aquel día, Legolas y Gimli se mostraron tan dispuestos como ahora a seguirle por el camino oscuro, a adentrarse en el Paso de los Muertos, en el Bosque Sombrío. Siempre lo habían hecho. Legolas y Gimli nunca le habían fallado.

"Tu pueblo te necesita aquí, Legolas. Partiré sin vosotros, hoy mismo. Faramir se quedará un tiempo más contigo antes de volver a Emyn Arnen. Éowyn no dará a luz hasta dentro tres semanas por lo menos, y el viejo Beregond y Bergil están con ella, al igual que Elboron, que partió esta mañana."

Con estas palabras el Rey Elessar Telcontar se despidió del elfo y el enano, quienes fueron a darle su adiós a su partida con los hombres de Gondor, súbditos fieles que le habían acompañado desde la Ciudad Blanca. Cuando Aragorn ya se había marchado, Gimli y Legolas se quedaron un rato observando silenciosos como la compañía del Rey iba alejándose sobre un campo blanco y bajo un cielo oscuro, hasta que ni Legolas, con su aguda vista élfica, pudo verlos más en el horizonte.

A su lado, Gimli estornudó con estrépito. Legolas entornó los ojos con un suspiro y se quitó la capa élfica de Lórien, cubriendo con ella a un congelado y tembloroso enano, los primeros signos de una verdadera sonrisa formándose en sus finos labios por fín.

* * *

_  
Traducciones:_

_Nethedhel Joven Elfo (Sindarin)_

_Elvellon Amigo de los Elfos (Sindarin)  
__  
Nessa Joven (Una de los Valier; hermana de Oromë y esposa de Tulkas. Se dice que, ahí donde ella pasaba bailando y cantando, los capullos florecían y los pájaros detenían su canto para escucharla.)_

_Manwë El Bendecido (Vala, esposo de Varda y Rey de Arda. Los vientos y el aire están bajo su mandato.)_

_Súlimo Señor del Aire de Arda.  
__  
_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Este capítulo ha sido aburrido, pero en el próximo se hacen los primeros descubrimientos y comienza la acción.  
_  
_

* * *

_  
_Respuestas a los reviews: 

-Kydre: Hola wapa! Estic contenta que t'agradi la personalitat que li he donat a en Legolas :-) és molt diferent a la dels altres meus fics; en els altres l'he fet més "femen", perque és el que em va semblar que era als llibres. En aquest fic l'intento fer més semblant a la película, pero no vull exagerar tant les seves habilitats élficas com ho va fer en P.J. Ah sí, això dels noms secret dels nans ho vaig llegir en un llibre de La Historia de la Tierra Media, i em va semblar molt interesant; em vaig posar a pensar quín sería el verdader nom de en Gimli :-) Be, moltes gracies pel teu review. Fins aviat, fighter angel!

-Lalwen Tinuviel: Aiya maca! com va per barcelona? com va la teva vida de casada amb en Legolas? No hi habia caigut, pero tú i la Kydre teniu raó, això s'asembla a Detectiu Conan! jajaja Be, noia, esper que no t'hagis posat gelosa amb la Faenalfirin ;-) Moltes gracies pel teu review, i fins un altre!

-Nariko: hola! sí, soc de Menorca i tú d'on ets? Estic molt contenta que t'agradi el fic; m'agradaria poder actualitzar-lo més de tant en tant, pero amb l'institut i tot no tinc gaire temps (ni inspiració) per escriure. ai! no et preocupis, dona! que en Leggy te molts d'amics que el protegirían de qualsevol cosa! amb sembla que si el caçador li fés res, se les hauría de veure amb l'Aragorn i en Gimli (i amb tú, esclar! jaja) Moltes gracies pel teu review!

-Voldie on Varsity Track: Hi! yep, you said it right :-) I don't mind if you write your reviews in English, I can understand you. I'm always surprised when someone who is English reads my fics, and I'm glad they do. I always read English fics myself, because they are better than the Spanish ones. Thank you very much for your review!

-Eliania Greenleaf: Aiya! no te prometo nada: si a Legolas no le pasara nada, el fic no sería bueno sonrío maléficamente TODOS los elfos, incluido tu precioso Legolas, estan en peligro... MUAJAJAJA! ejem ;-) Muchas gracias por tu review!


	4. Buscando respuestas

**El Cazador de Fëar**

_Por The Balrog of Altena_

**Capítulo 3.**

Rivendel; Año 21 de la Cuarta Edad.

_Edhelharn hijo de Cenedril alzó una mano para acariciar gentilmente, casi tímidamente, la suave y blanca mejilla de su prometida. Ella se inclinó hacia él con los ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas negras rozando sus mejillas, blancas como Niphredil, queriendo sentir ese ultimo contacto con su amado antes de que éste partiera en su largo viaje. Edhelharn la tomó en sus brazos, y sus frentes entraron en contacto._

"_Volveré, pronto, melethril nîn."- le susurró él, y ella asintió con un suspiro. Edhelharn, por más dolor que le causa separase de su amada, debía marcharse. Tenía que partir a Lamedon para ir a buscar a sus parientes: no podían casarse sin la bendición de los padres del novio._

_Permanecieron así unos minutos, abrazándose y con las frentes unidas, sintiendo el aliento del otro en la cara, largos cabellos negros azabache y oro plateado enredándose a causa del viento. Finalmente él acarició la mejilla de ella con sus labios, y después la besó. Suavemente. Despacio. Pues Edhelharn deseaba marcharse con la sensación de los labios de su amada en los suyos. Juntaron las manos, y los anillos de plata que ambos llevaban en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, símbolo de su compromiso, resplandecieron a la luz del sol._

_Cuando por fin se separaron. Edhelharn se puso una capa verde sobre los hombros, tomó el equipaje, y se despidió de ella con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Ella se quedó donde estaba hasta que la figura de su amado se perdió entre los árboles._

_Los días pasaron, y ella estaba allí, en la entrada de Rivendel, pues pronto volvería él. Esperó y esperó. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y ella seguía esperando. Edhelharn no volvió. Los habitantes de Rivendel, alertados por la larga ausencia del novio, comenzaron a preocuparse. Ninguna noticia de él llegó desde Lindon._

_Edhelharn hijo de Cenedril, había desaparecido._

* * *

_Eryn Lasgalen; Año 21 de la Cuarta Edad, tres meses después._

La llegada de las nevadas, por más poco que agradaran a Gimli el enano, recibieron una calurosa bienvenida en el Reino del Bosque. Eryn Lasgalen, el gran bosque del norte, más conocido con el crítico nombre de Bosque Negro desde que malvadas criaturas la poblaron en los tiempos de guerra, estaba acostumbrado a la negrura y a la oscuridad, pero no a la nieve.

Sus habitantes, los elfos del bosque, se despertaron una mañana con alegría al encontrarse un blanco paisaje esperándoles al otro lado de la puerta de sus hogares. Pocas veces nevaba en Eryn Lasgalen, y los elfos, tanto niños como adultos, lo recibieron con entusiasmo.

El Reino del Bosque se había llenado estos días de música y canto como nunca antes. Del día a la noche, sus humildes habitantes corrían, saltaban, bailaban, y se arrastraban por el suelo mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre sus rostro felices. Los elfos no sentían el frío (lo que era una gran ventaja para ellos), así que pronto se aficionaron a la construcción de muñecos de nieve. Nadie salía de sus casa sin agudizar el oído y agachar la cabeza, pues, si te descuidabas, nunca sabías cuando algún bromista podría lanzarte una bola de nieve a la cara.

Todos disfrutaban de este poco común divertimento, incluido el Rey Elfo, que en aquel momento se paseaba bajo los oscuros árboles, que ahora estaban bañados de blanco resplandeciente, con una sonrisa de felicidad en el bello rostro. Thranduil, pues ése era el nombre del Rey Elfo, contemplaba maravillado como los copos de nieve caían del cielo, danzando en la brisa, y en silencio las comparaba con sus bellas perlas blancas de Lindon, y no podía decidirse por cual de los dos era más hermoso: los copos de nieve o las perlas.

Al lado del Thranduil caminaba un elfo bastante alto y corpulento, de aire duro e intimidador, de espesa cabellera marrón oscura e impenetrables ojos verde esmeralda. Se llamaba Sador, y era su guardaespaldas. Sador, hijo de Maethor (que había sido guardaespaldas del bisabuelo de Thranduil, Orodreth), había estado al servicio de Thranduil desde hacia años incontables. En realidad, desde que el Rey Elfo no era mas que un pequeño príncipe. Ocurrió que, un día, Thranduil, siendo aun un niño alborotado y demasiado confiado, salió a jugar con sus amigos y se adentraron demasiado en el bosque. Una araña gigante (que en aquellos tiempos comenzaban a multiplicarse en el sur) les atacó, pero afortunadamente no ocurrió ninguna desgracia. Las arañas por costumbre van en manadas, pero esta era un joven extraviada, y no era tan rápida como los ligeros pies de los niños elfos. Alarmados por los gritos del pequeño Thranduil y sus amigos, los elfos llegaron a tiempo a su rescato, antes de que la araña hubiera podido alcanzar y herir a alguien.

Thranduil nunca olvidaría como, al volver a casa sano y salvo, su padre le riñó duramente, haciendo que sus ojitos azules derramaran algunas lágrimas. Su padre, el Rey Oropher, tenía los ojos enrojecidos (de cólera, pensó él en aquel entonces), y mientras el sermón duraba, su madre se encontraba un poco alejada de ellos, cabizbaja y silenciosa. De repente, el Rey Elfo calló, y se agachó para tomar al pequeño en sus brazos, alzarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente. Thranduil sintió un beso depositado sobre su cabeza, y entonces vio a su madre, que se había acercado y les sonreía, pero con lágrimas en los ojos de zafiro.

Fue en ese entonces cuando el Rey Oropher decidió que su hijo y heredero necesitaba un guardaespaldas. Al joven príncipe no le hizo ninguna gracia. Cuando vio a Sador por primera vez, se asustó, y le imploró a su padre que un hombre tan torvo como aquel no fuera su protector y mentor. Los primeros días fueron difíciles, tanto para él como para Sador. Pero pronto se llevaron bien, y Thranduil aprendió que detrás de ese aspecto duro y antipático de Sador que tanto intimidaba a la gente, se hallaba un hombre gentil, cariñoso y divertido. Un amigo.

Sador el guardaespaldas nunca se separa de lado de su Rey y Señor. Resultó ser un hecho afortunado que el Rey Oropher, cansado de las travesuras de su hijo pequeño, decidiera ponerle protección; porque era muy probable que Thranduil no hubiera sobrevivido a la guerra de la Ultima Alianza sin su protector. Oropher murió en aquella guerra, y Thranduil hubiera caído también de no ser por Sador, quien se mantuvo a su lado y le alejó del campo de batalla.

Unos niños pasaron corriendo al lado del rey y su guardaespaldas, sus infantiles risas llenando el aire de armonía y color. Desde la caída del Señor Oscuro había habido muchas concepciones en Eryn Lasgalen. Los jovenes elfos llevaban un montón de nieve entre sus brazos, con las que hacían bolas y se las lanzaban, riendo a carcajadas. Thranduil el Rey Elfo sonrió, mirándoles afectuosamente. No se dio cuenta de que dos elfos, ebrios de diversión y entusiasmo, habían decidido llegar un poco más lejos con sus bromas y se estaban preparando para lanzarle dos grandes bolas de nieve a su Rey. Sador, por otro lado, sí se había percatado, y les miró torvamente, precipitándose hacia ellos con sus típicos andares amenazantes. Los elfos, al verle acercarse, abandonaron toda idea de divertirse a costa de su Rey y de un brinco salieron corriendo, despavoridos.

Sador volvió junto a su Señor con un aire de satisfacción, contento de haber cumplido bien con su trabajo. Entonces, algo frío le dio detrás de la cabeza, y el guardaespaldas se volvió furioso, echando chispas por los ojos y quitándose como podía la nieve que se le había metido entre las trenzas, liándose los cabellos marrón oscuro. Pudo ver a esos dos mismos elfos, huyendo a toda prisa, riéndose. El Rey Elfo también reía suavemente.

"Vamos, Sador." - le sonrió Thranduil - "Es un hermoso día; déjales que se diviertan."

Sador no sólo era el guardaespaldas y mentor del Rey Elfo, sino también su mejor amigo. Siempre habían estado juntos. Thranduil había crecido bajo su protección. Sador había cuidado de él, reído con él, le había ayudado a levantarse cuando tropezaba, le había consolado en los momentos más difíciles, le había dado fuerzas cuando la necesitaba, incluso se había tumbado a dormir a su lado en medio de los altos árboles del bosque. Para Thranduil, Sador era más bien una especie de hermano mayor. Le tenía mucho afecto, y sabía que el otro sentía lo mismo.

Sador apretó los labios, no queriendo contradecir a su Señor, cuando el heraldo del reino se presentó. Parecía que, como Sador, había sufrido un ataque de bolas de nieve en la cabeza. El elfo, rubio y flaco, se inclinó ante el Rey mostrando un pergamino amarillento cuidadosamente enrollado y atado con un lazo azul, signo de la realeza. "Un mensaje de Ithilien, _Aran nîn_. ¿Desea que su servidor lo lea en voz alta para usted?" - dijo el heraldo.

"No será necesario." - habló Thranduil haciendo un movimiento de negación con su mano - "Puede retirarse."

El heraldo le entregó el mensaje y se retiró, dejando a rey y a guardaespaldas solos. Sador sabía porqué su Señor no había querido que el heraldo le leyera el mensaje; sin duda, había sido enviado por el Señor de Ithilien. El Señor de Ithilien no era un elfo cualquiera, era Legolas, el hijo menor del Rey Thranduil de Eryn Lasgalen. Era obvio que el padre prefería aprender las nuevas de su hijo en privado. Sador tuvo que resistirse a la tentación de inclinarse sobre el hombro del Rey Elfo para leer el pergamino.

Thranduil desplegó el mensaje. Los copos de nieve caían sobre la hoja, mojando las caligráficas letras escritas en tinta negra. Decía así:

_Estimado padre,_

_Me apena gravemente tener que escribirle sobre este nefasto acontecimiento, pero creo necesario informar a mi padre y rey sobre todo lo que concierne a su gente de Eryn Lasgalen._

_Lamento decirle que en el día de ayer (neled ned-Narwain) Nethedhel hijo de Bôr fue hallado muerto en medio del bosque, enterrado bajo la nieve. El cuerpo estaba intacto, sin nada que pudiera indicarnos el motivo por el que su fëa haya abandonado el hröa para entrar en las Estancias de Mandos; no tenía huesos rotos, ni ningún tipo de herida superficial. No obstante, había algo que me sobrecogió aun más, padre: no sólo el echo de que el rostro de Nethedhel mostrara puro terror, sino también el echo de que encontráramos una extraña marca en su pecho. Se había ennegrecido, justo en el centro. Al principio pensé que era una quemadura, pero la piel estaba intacta y no había daños internos._

_Estoy confuso, padre, y no me avergüenzo de confesar que también estoy asustado. Aquella marca me inspira temor, no sé porqué, y desearía saber que ello no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de Nethedhel. Usted es sabio, padre, quizá pueda aconsejarme._

_Por favor, le ruego le dé mi más sincero pésame a Bôr y a su esposa de mi parte, quienes según creo aun no han partido al lejano Oeste y viven en su reino._

_Estoy preocupado, padre. Su respuesta será un gran alivio para mi corazón._

_Afectuosamente suyo,_

_Legolas, Señor de Ithilien_

Sador observaba al otro mientras éste leía el mensaje. Se dio cuenta de que el Rey Elfo apretaba fuerte las manos sudorosas, estrujando el pergamino. Thranduil estaba pálido. Todo color había abandonado sus mejillas: su piel parecía tan clara y nítida como la nieve que los rodeaba. Tenía los azules ojos desorbitados, que releían el mensaje una y otra vez. Finalmente, Sador no pudo contenerse más.

"¿Malas noticias, mi Señor?" - preguntó gravemente. - "¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Legolas?"

Sador sentía cierto afecto hacia el hijo menor del Rey, así como hacia el hijo mayor. Le había visto crecer y convertirse en un hombre, aprender a manejar el arco con un talento sorprendentemente insuperable y marchar a la guerra. Había sido su guardaespaldas en ciertas ocasiones, cuando el rey así lo ordenaba, como en la última ocasión le había pedido que escoltara a su hijo menor hasta Rivendel. Para Sador, Legolas era como un sobrino, y sabía que el hijo de Thranduil sentía el mismo amor hacia él.

Desde que supieron que Legolas había oído el clamor de las gaviotas, ambos Thranduil y Sador habían estado muy preocupados por él.

Thranduil enrolló el pergamino cuidadosamente y levantó la vista con lentitud. Cuando sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los verdes del otro, el guardaespaldas se sobrecogió: toda alegría y felicidad habían desaparecido del bello rostro élfico de su Señor. Sus ojos siempre brillantes como el agua bajo el sol eran ahora opacos, apagados como el azul mate de un cielo nublado al amanecer que llega sin luz. Líneas de largos años de sufrimiento y tristeza habían reaparecido en el rostro del Rey Elfo. Sador recordaba muy bien la última vez que había visto a su Señor en ese estado, encorvado y débil como un anciano mortal. Aquel fatídico día...

Thranduil suspiró.

"Nos vamos a Ithilien."

* * *

Al anochecer del segundo día desde su partida de Ithilien, la compañía del Rey Elessar alcanzó a ver la oscura mole del Monte Mindolluin, y allí, en un espolón, se alzaba la Ciudad Blanca con sus siente muros de piedra y su alta y esbelta Torre de Ecthelion, que era gris en la noche, pero el claro y vibrante sonido de las trompetas de plata por la noche no era diferente, y las banderas blancas siempre flameaban. 

El Rey Elessar fue recibido más calurosamente de lo que había esperado, pues como la noche había caído esperaba que la mayoría de los gondorianos estuvieran durmiendo, pero al parecer se habían levantado para ir a recibir a su Rey, que acaba de regresar tras un tiempo de ausencia. Hasta algunos niños y niñas se habían levantado, mas a veces se les escapa algún que otro bostezo y se frotaban los adormecidos ojos con sus manitas. Otros cabeceaban sobre el hombro de sus padres.

Aragorn estaba ansioso por llegar a la ciudadela, donde su querida esposa le estaría esperando para darle la bienvenida, pero fue paciente: respondió a los saludos de sus ciudadanos como un buen monarca, estrechó la mano a cada uno de los capitanes de la guardia, y agradeció a los consejeros la ayuda que habían prestado a la Reina en llevar a cabo el gobierno de la ciudad durante su ausencia, a lo que ellos respondieron diciendo que la Reina Undómiel no hubiera necesitado su ayuda, pues era una gran gobernadora.

Cuando llegó a la ciudadela, Aragorn sonrió al ver a toda su familia esperándole frente al Árbol Blanco, el brote que él y el mago Gandalf encontraron poco después de su coronación y que en estos años había crecido considerablemente, y siempre estaba en flor. Viendo a su amada esposa y a sus queridos hijos, Aragorn sintió felicidad y regocijo en su corazón, olvidando momentáneamente la sombra de muerte que se había propagado sobre el bosque de Ithilien. Ni en sus más remotos y bellos sueños Aragorn había creído que llegaría el día en que el Señor Elrond le daría la mano de su hija Arwen, la doncella que amaba desde que era un joven de diecisiete años, con la que tendría unos hijos tan maravillosos, frutos del amor que los unía. Pero así había sido. Aun en estos días, Aragorn seguía agradeciendo a los Valar por su bendición.

Los ojos del Rey y la Reina se encontraron, y ella sonrió. Aragorn sintió su pecho hincharse de alegría ante la presencia de ella, y su unión más fuerte que nunca. Pero no podía correr a ella, abrazarla y besarla. Ahora era Rey de Gondor y Anor: debía mantener las formalidades, por más duro que eso pudiera llegar a ser algunas veces. Por tradición, el rey debía primero saludar a su heredero, a sus hijos menores, y por último a su esposa. Así que el Rey se obligó a apartar la mirada de la de Arwen, y se dirigió a su hijo mayor y heredero.

Eldarion era el único hijo varón del Rey Elessar y la Reina Undómiel, que había sido bautizado así, 'Hijo de los Eldar', por su ascendencia élfica. Tenía los ojos grises de su padre, su fuerza y su decisión.

"Bienvenido, padre." -dijo el príncipe, inclinándose en una reverencia ante Aragorn, y el Rey estrechó su mano, reprimiendo el deseo de darle un rápido abrazo. Aragorn quería mucho a su hijo. Para él, Eldarion era la criatura más bella y valiosa del mundo; lo fue desde el momento en que lo tomó por primera vez en sus brazos, mientras Arwen dormía contentamente en una mullida cama a su lado, exhausta tras el parto.

Se volvió para saludar al resto de sus hijas, y fue cuando vio que Artanis, su hija de nueve años, no estaba presente. Recordaba que cuando marchó a Ithilien Artanis estaba en cama con un poco de fiebre, fruto de la gripe que ese Invierno había afectado a un buen número de ciudadanos. La habían bautizado con ése nombre por la abuela de Arwen, Galadriel, a quien los dos le estaban muy agradecidos; pues fue gracias a ella que Aragorn y Arwen se prometieran y se mantuvieran firmes a sus sentimientos aunque el Señor Elrond no aprobara su amor.

Al lado del príncipe Eldarion estaban sus dos hermanas de 15 años. Eran gemelas, y también las más bellas de todas sus hijas. Sus cabellos eran de un negro intenso como la pluma del cuervo, y su piel blanca era como la plata y resplandeciente como el sol. Sus ojos recordaban a almendros florecidos. Por eso al nacer las llamaron tras las dos doncellas más bellas que habían caminado sobre la Tierra Media: Lúthien y Morwen. Lúthien, en honor a la más hermosa de los elfos. Morwen, en representación de la raza de los hombres, la madre de Túrin Turambar, las más bella mujer, a la que llamaron Resplandor Élfico. Lúthien era mayor que Morwen por tres minutos de diferencia.

El Rey se inclinó con una sonrisa para besarles afectuosamente las frentes, mientras ella le decían, hablando las dos a la vez -Bienvenido a casa, padre-.

La siguiente fue Celebrían, llamada así por la madre de Arwen. Era la que más se parecía al padre, y en sus 17 años Celebrían prefería montar a caballo y escuchar historias de guerras entre hombres y orcos antes que acudir a una cena real y escuchar historias sobre princesas y su príncipe azul. Podía pasarse largas horas sentada a los pies de su padre, escuchándole contar historias de Frodo el Mediano y los Compañeros del Anillo. Y a menudo no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre el elfo de la Compañía, Legolas de los Nueve Caminantes (como se le conocía en todos los reinos de la Tierra Media).

Aragorn iba a inclinarse para besarla también a ella, pero Celebrían mostraba una expresión de disgusto en la cara.

"¿Qué ocurre, mi vida?" - le preguntó el rey en un susurro, para que nadie le oyera.

"¿No ha venido Maese Legolas contigo?" - preguntó la joven, su voz mostrando decepción. Aragorn tuvo que reprimir su risa, pero no pudo evitar sonreír largamente.

"No, preciosa. Maese Legolas está muy ocupado y no podrá venir durante un tiempo."

Celebrían torció los labios disgustada, y Aragorn le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Entonces se volvió a su hija mayor, Gilraen, que se adelantó hacia él, inclinándose en una reverencia.

Gilraen se llamaba así por la madre de Aragorn. Con sus 19 años, ella era la princesa de Gondor más admirada por los caballeros, e incluso por príncipes de otras regiones. Muchos deseaban la mano de aquella bella doncella, esbelta como una flor e inquebrantable como el filo de Andúril; mas al parecer ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pues Gilraen había negado su mano a cada uno de los que se la habían pedido. Era una mujer con ideas firmes, creyente en el amor único y verdadero. Era joven, pero de fuerte espíritu y voluntad.

Por fin Aragorn pudo volverse a su esposa, que le esperaba más radiante y hermosa que nunca, y llevaba la hija menor de ellos en sus brazos, Elwing, dormida plácidamente sobre el hombro de su madre. Elwing había nacido a principios de la primavera pasada. Así pues, Arwen le había concebido un hijo y seis hijas al Rey Elessar. Un número grande para un elfa. Y es que los elfos no suelen engendrar más de cuatro niños (y el número había disminuido con el paso de las Edades), porque el hecho de tener hijos agota a las Eldar, tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu. En la concepción (y sobretodo alumbramiento de sus hijos) una parte mayor del ser de la madre se agotaba. Arwen no podría engendrar más hijos. Estaba agotada de espíritu, pero orgullosa de haber alcanzado a Nerdanel y Fëanor, famosa pareja por haber tenido siete hijos.

Aragorn no pudo reprimir la larga sonrisa de felicidad al acercarse a su esposa. Ella dio unos pasos hacia él. Tan hermosa era que Aragorn sintió sus rodillas temblar. Cuánto deseaba tomarla en sus brazos, abrazarla fuerte y llevarla a sus aposentos para tumbarla en la cama y sentir su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, envueltos entre calientes sábanas, y su hermosa voz hablándole en el oído.

El rey tomó su larga mano derecha, sintiendo latir su corazón rápidamente. Tan nerviosos estaba que la mano con la que tomaba la de ella comenzó a sudarle. Se inclinó y le besó los dedos, deteniendo los labios sobre su piel más tiempo del que debería. Después besó cariñosamente la cabecita oscura de Elwing, que estaba profundamente dormida sobre el pecho de su madre. Arwen sonrió.

"Bienvenido, Rey Elessar de Gondor y Anor."

"Mi Reina." - Aragorn le ofreció el brazo a su esposa y juntos entraron en la ciudadela, seguidos por sus hijos. Arwen y Eldarion y sus hermanas le llevaron hacia la sala de estar, donde le acomodaron en un gran sillón de terciopelo rojo y le trajeron comido y vino. Aragorn estaba un poco sorprendido al ver lo amables y cuidadosos que su familia era con el: después de todo, solamente había estado fuera unos días. La sorpresa se le pasó cuando sus hijos comenzaron a hundirle de preguntas. Todos, incluidos Arwen, estaban ansiosos por saber lo que había ocurrido en Ithilien.

Al poco rato, empero, dejaron de hacerle preguntas, porque se dieron cuenta de que él no tenía intención de hablar esa noche. Finalmente, Celebrían, Lúthien y Morwen se fueron a dormir, mientras que Arwen, Eldarion y Gilraen se quedaron con el rey junto al fuego del hogar. Elwing dormía ahora en los brazos de su padre, quien la mecía en su lecho lentamente. Entonces decidió hablar Aragorn, pues Eldarion y Gilraen ya habían alcanzado la edad adulta, y no había querido hablar antes en presencia de sus hijas menores.

Cuando hubo terminado, todos estaban silenciosos, y Aragorn se levantó y le dio Elwing a su esposa, susurrándole en el oído que iba a ver cómo estaba Artanis.

Artanis dormía silenciosamente, cubierta con una ligera manta de color lavanda. Una sola vela encendida sobre la mesita al lado de la cama iluminaba el rostro de la niña, con lo que Aragorn pudo ver su pálida cara de mejillas muy sonrojadas a la titilante luz de la vela. Aragorn se sentó despacio en el borde del colchón, con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera despertar al ángel durmiente. Gentilmente posó una mano sobre la frente de la niña, y preocupado sintió que aun tenía fiebre, si bien un ligero ardor radiaba de su rostro.

Aragorn deseaba darle una infusión de athelas para que le bajase la fiebre, pero por otro lado no quería despertarla. En realidad, Artanis no estaba muy enferma; antes de su partida a Ithilien la niña había estado mucho peor, pero con los cuidados de su padre, cuyas manos de rey todo el mundo sabe que pueden curar, había mejorado mucho. Así pues, Elessar se contentó con besarle la mejilla sonrojada por la fiebre, decidiendo que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir ahora y darle su medicina por la mañana. Artanis se movió, mas no despertó.

Apartando con una caricia los rizos negros que cubrían los ojos de la niña, Aragorn salio despacio de la habitación. A fuera los largos pasillos estaban oscuros y silenciosos. Aragorn cerro la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, y se llevo las manos a la frente, sintiendo una nueva jaqueca como la que tuvo en Ithilien. No se percató de que Arwen estaba a su lado hasta que ella posó sus lindas manos blancas sobre sus anchos hombros.

Aragorn observó que Arwen se había cambiado la vestimenta. Ahora llevaba en pelo suelto, que descendía como una catarata de escarcha negra sobre sus hombros y por su espalda. Se había puesto un vestido de noche de color azul zafiro, como el que vestía Lúthien Tinúviel la noche que conoció a Beren en los Bosques de Doriath, y como el que vestía ella el día en que se conocieron en los Bosques de Rivendel, hace ya más de 80 años. Aragorn no pudo evitar pensar que su esposa se veía muy sensual, con ese fino vestido de noche, que parecía agua sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Por la forma en que se le marcaban los senos, Aragorn supo que Arwen no llevaba ropa interior.

La Reina Undómiel sonrió ante la expresión de deseo en la cara de su rey, y se inclino lentamente hacia él hasta que sus rojos labios le acariciaron el cuello. Aragorn la rodeó con sus brazos y a la agarró como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

"Vámonos a la cama, mi rey..." - le susurró ella al oído mientras con una mano acariciaba el pecho de su marido, haciendo su camino hacia abajo. Por suerte no había ningún guardián de la ciudadela a la vista.

Aquella tentadora oferta Aragorn no la hubiera negado nunca, si bien hoy era distinto. Aragorn le había prometido a Legolas y a Faramir que haría cuanto pudiera por ayudarles. Aunque deseaba tomar a su esposa y hacerle el amor desesperadamente, tenía obligaciones que en esos momentos él consideraba primordiales. Con una suspiro tembloroso, Aragorn soltó a Arwen, apartándose de su abrazo. El rostro de ella, antes sensual y provocativo, mostraba confusión y preocupación.

Aragorn le tomó la mano y se la besó gentilmente. "Lo siento, Arwen. Esta noche no puedo. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca... es muy urgente."

Arwen parecía decepcionada. "¿A la biblioteca¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana?"

Aragorn sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al dejar a su esposa así. Les había contado a ella y a Eldarion y Gilraen lo ocurrido en Ithilien, pero no les había dicho nada sobre la marca en el pecho y el polvo verdoso que parecía ser polen de una planta desconocida. No quería decirles nada hasta saber lo que eran, o al menos tener una ligera idea de ello.

"La gente de Ithilien está muy preocupada, y Legolas está inquieto. Parece que el _cuivëar_ le impide hacer frente a los dolorosos sucesos ocurridos como lo hacen los demás..."

"¿Pero, que buscas en la biblioteca que pueda ayudarles?"

"Mañana te lo explicaré, mi amada Arwen." - dijo él e hizo ademán de marcharse. Mas se detuvo la besó n los labios casi con inseguridad. Fue un beso tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo de responder a él. - "Te amo, mi reina."

Aragorn se alejó con paso rápido. Arwen se quedó de pie en los oscuros pasillos durante unos segundos, y finalmente se retiró a su dormitorio, sombría como una noche que llega sin estrellas.

* * *

El hombre miró su reflejo en la oscura pero nítida superficie del agua. El rostro que le devolvió la mirada era la de un joven de bellas facciones, ojos grises y profundos y cabellos negros resplandecientes como escarcha de la fresca noche. El hombre sonrió, tocándose una mejilla con la larga mano. Cualquiera le hubiera tomado por un elfo, de no ser por las orejas redondas, que delataban su verdadera estirpe. Siempre supo que la Piedra de la Inmortalidad le rejuvenecería, pero nunca antes de usarla supo que también le haría crecer en belleza. Sus largas búsquedas y estudios sobre la alquimia habían valido la pena. _Oh sí._

Hacía tan sólo unos meses, se había mirado el reflejo y no había visto la misma persona mirándole desde la superficie del agua. En su lugar, había visto a un viejo decrépito de rostro huesudo, cabellos ralos y grises colgando de una cabeza que se quedaba más calva por momentos. Normalmente, no hubiera permitido que la cosa llegara tan lejos... pero no pudo arriesgarse a salir de su escondrijo antes; la última vez, por poco le atraparon. Atentar contra la Familia Real era un delito grande. Le persiguieron sin descanso. No tuvo más opción que esconderse y esperar hasta tan crítico punto, diciéndose que de haber sabido quién era aquella mujer elfa, no le hubiera puesto la manos encima.

Cuando por fin, pasados más de mil quinientos años, salió de su escondrijo en las Quebradas del Sur, desesperó. Había esperado demasiado. Sus huesudas piernas no le podían llevar muy lejos. Estaba débil, encorvado, _viejo._ Había esperado demasiado tiempo. Se dejó caer bajo un árbol, estrechando fuertemente la piedra de cristal negro contra su pecho, respirando trabajosamente. _¡Él no quería morir! _Se encontraba en el borde de la desesperación, pensando que el reloj de su larga vida se pararía en cualquier momento, cuando las nubes se separaron dejando paso a una luz de esperanza: un viajero se cruzó con él y, compadecido por el anciano solitario en la salvaje espesura de las montañas, se le acercó, le dio de beber un licor que le devolvió el calor a los miembros fríos, y le nutrió el cuerpo enfermo con su sanadora comida élfica.

Pues el viajero que lo ayudó no había sido otro que un elfo. _¡Un elfo! Qué oportuno fue_, se dijo el hombre, que seguía mirándose su rejuvenecido reflejo en el agua. Una malvada sonrisa se formó en su bello rostro cuando recordó el estúpido elfo, demasiado bondadoso para creer que ayudar un viejo decrépito podría hacerle algún daño.

_¡Imbécil! _

Fue tarea fácil aprovecharse de la bondad del elfo. Se presentaron el uno al otro, y hablaron como se de dos amigos se tratasen. Primero, averiguó de dónde provenía, y descubrió que se había fundado una nueva colonia de elfos en los bosques de Ithilien, cerca del Reino de Gondor.

_Perfecto._

Luego, aceptó la ayuda que el elfo le estaba ofreciendo.

_Y ya lo creo que me ayudó, el muy imbécil_, se dijo el hombre. Su alma le había dado las fuerzas (y la juventud) suficientes para poder continuar con su largo viaje.

El hombre sonrió larga y complacidamente, recordando el placer que experimentó al robarle el alma a aquel insensato elfo. El rostro gentil de la bella criatura, mostrando una suave sonrisa cuando se inclinó hacia el anciano que le llamaba. La divertida confusión que prosiguió a la gentileza cuando el anciano abrió la palma de su mano y el elfo aspiró su perdición. Y después, el terror. La imagen de aquellos ojos élficos muy abiertos, rostro contorsionado por el miedo, mejillas pálidas por la falta de aire, aun seguía muy clara en la mente del hombre. Un oleada de éxtasis le recorrió el cuerpo. Ver a aquellos elfos debilitarse bajo sus manos, doblegarse bajo su poder, sufrir, suplicar por piedad con sus silenciosas lágrimas... aquello le proporcionaba un placer increíble.

El hombre metió una mano en su bolsillo, rodeando con sus dedos la fría piedra de cristal negro que había en él, y cerró los ojos al sentir una segunda oleada de éxtasis recorrer su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo, el recuerdo del elfo viajero debilitándose debajo de su cuerpo, perdiendo las fuerzas, palideciendo como la muerte, ojos en blanco y una solitaria lágrima haciendo su camino por la mejilla ya perlada con lágrimas, presente en su mente, llevándolo al borde del éxtasis. Ni siquiera se preocupó por esconder el cadáver. Sabía que los lobos de las montañas se encargarían de ello.

El hombre soltó la piedra, tomo agua entre sus manos y se refrescó la cara, que sentía acalorada. Echó una última mirada a su reflejo antes de incorporarse, admirando su belleza. Luego tomó las ropas élficas que había a su lado con un gesto de repugnancia. Era una túnica gris y castaña, con una capa verde, que había robado de la Casa de las Tejedoras. Con ella completaba su disfraz de elfo. Sólo tenía que dejar que el pelo le ocultara las orejas redondas, y caminar como un elfo, con elegancia. Pero aparentar ser un elfo no era tan fácil como parecía. Todos los días practicaba su acento élfico pues, por más que odiara y abominara la lengua _nimriana _(como en Númenor llamaban a la lengua de los elfos) debía usarla para ganarse la confianza de sus víctimas. Al principio, no pudo disimular su asco al obligarse a hablar en élfico, lo que le hizo perder la oportunidad de atrapar a un buen número de tentadoras presas; pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a dominar su lengua y a contener su odio.

Se vistió sin prisas, sintiendo cercano frenesí por lo que muy pronto acontecería. Aquella mañana tenía planeado hacerse con la tercera víctima. _La tercera de once,_ se dijo el hombre, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción y contento, _que superarán en número a los de la última vez._ La última vez habían sido nueve.

Después de asegurarse de que los cabellos le cubrían las orejas, el hombre se arrebujó la capa sobre los hombros y salió afuera con paso decidido y la cabeza alta y firme, procurando no delatar su sensibilidad al frío clima invernal.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco días desde la partida del Rey Elessar a Gondor y aun no habían llegado noticias suyas. Faramir, Legolas y Gimli sabían que, con tan sólo cinco días, Aragorn apenas habría tenido tiempo de encontrar algo útil en ése libro del que les había hablado (si es que ya lo había encontrado; porque buscar algo preciso en la biblioteca de Minas Tirith no es tarea fácil, sobretodo cuando el tiempo apremia y deseas encontrarlo enseguida), pero el elfo se sentía cada vez más impaciente. Le aborrecía la idea de tener que sentarse de brazos cruzados y esperar, cuando en cualquier momento podía ocurrir otra tragedia. Ningún elfo tenía permitido caminar a solas por el bosque, mas eso no era suficiente para Legolas. Todas las mañanas se despertaba con el temor de que alguien llamara a la puerta de su casa y le dijera que habían encontrado a otro. 

El resfriado de Gimli parecía no haber mejorado. Es más, poco a poco había empeorado, y Legolas no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por ello, pues tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantas preocupaciones y tantas preguntas, que no se había parado a pensar en la salud de su amigo hasta que una noche (la tercera desde la partida del rey) le encontró sentado delante de la chimenea, acurrucado en un grueso abrigo de piel, estornudando y tosiendo continuamente, con la nariz irritada que no paraba de gotear y los ojos llorosos.

Gimli, entre estornudos y tosidos, insistía en que no era nada, que en unos días se pondría bien. Sin embargo, Legolas hizo caso omiso e insistió en que el enano se quedara en su casa y no saliera de ella, porque sabía que la causa de su empeoramiento habían sido sus largos 'paseos' en la nieve, cuyo fin era el de asegurar el bienestar de su pueblo (aunque Gimli insistía en que lo que estaban haciendo no tenía ningún sentido si la causa de la muerte de esos dos elfos seguían siendo un misterio). La respuesta que Legolas obtuvo del enano al decirle que debería quedarse dentro de casa le sorprendió un poco...

"De veras me gustaría quedarme aquí, sentado junto al fuego con los pies metidos en un cubo de agua caliente y una taza de té en mis manos; pero no puedo."

"¿Por qué no?" - le preguntó Legolas, confuso.

"Porque," - respondió Gimli, mirando al elfo como diciendo 'es-algo-completamente-obvio' - "Por orden del Príncipe de Ithilien _y_ el Señor de Ithilien (es decir, tú), a ningún elfo se le está permitido caminar a solas por el bosque."

"Lo sé." - dijo Legolas, más confuso - "¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con que tú no puedas quedarte en mi casa...?. ¡oh!" - comprendió Legolas, y se puso serio - "Señor Enano, creo que conoces muy bien mis habilidades. Soy perfectamente capaz de autodefenderme cuando acecha el peligro."

"Nethedhel también era muy capaz de autodefenderse." - replicó Gimli - "Al parecer sus habilidades élficas de las que tanto alardeas no le sirvieron de mucho..."

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el que los dos se sostuvieron la mirada. Legolas le miraba con un rostro impasible mas con ojos oscurecidos y, de algún modo, peligrosos. Gimli recordaba muy bien esa mirada: Éomer de Rohan la recibió a menudo, antes de que hicieran las paces tras su primer encuentro cerca de los lindes de Fangorn. Gimli comenzó a sentirse arrepentido por haber hablado así; sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas, pero también habían sido insensibles, y en estos días el corazón de su amigo le parecía más frágil y perturbable de lo que nunca había visto. Abrió la boca para disculparse, mas Legolas le interrumpió, hablando primero.

"Ya veo..." - dijo despacio - "Ahora crees que el _cuivëar_ me ha hecho tan incapaz que hasta necesito un guardaespaldas. Claro, con una incapacidad como esa¿cómo iba a defenderme en el caso en que me encontrara en peligro? Sea lo que sea lo que ha matado a Nethedhel y Eiliant, podría afectarme muy fácilmente a mí, dado mi estado de debilidad. ¿No es así?"

"¡Yo no quise decir eso!. ¡Con _cuivëar _o sin _cuivëar_, sigues siendo el mejor arquero que haya conocido!. ¡No eres ningún incapacitado!" - saltó Gimli (alarmado, pero hablando con voz firme y segura), al tiempo que pudo ver una sonrisa socarrona formarse en los labios de Legolas y un brillo de diversión aparecer en los ojos antes oscuros. Gimli movió la cabeza en negación suavemente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara barbuda. Nunca había entendido en sentido del humor de Legolas.

Después de aquel día no volvieron a hablar sobre el tema. Legolas sabía que Gimli era tanto o más testarudo que él, y que no le convencería de que se quedara en casa mientras su resfriado durara. Nunca se lo dijo al enano, pero en el fondo agradecía su compañía, la preocupación que mostró por su bienestar al no querer dejarlo solo. También tuvo que confesar que era bastante cómico, ver como le seguía allí donde iba, como un guardaespaldas de verdad (peor que Sador, pensaba Legolas). Era gracioso para el elfo ver como el enano levantaba la cabeza y se ponía en guardia delante de él cada vez que oían un ruido o algo se movía cerca; claro que esos ruidos y movimientos siempre eran provocados por algún conejo que andaba buscando comida entre los matorrales o algún montón de nieve que se caía desde las copas de los árboles.

La ronda de vigilancia de Legolas y Gimli hoy se estaba alargando. Era ya más de media tarde, y en Invierno la noche cae temprano. No había vuelto a nevar en estos últimos días, y la nieve poco a poco comenzaba a derretirse, formando brillantes estalactitas de afilado hielo cristalizado pendiendo de las ramas de los árboles como lágrimas congeladas, que centelleaban con las últimas débiles luces del sol poniente, que se escondía en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de un sereno color rojizo. Era un hermoso atardecer. No obstante, el aliento de Manwë Súlime soplaba fuerte del Norte, y los gemidos del viento resonaban como el eco en el bosque desnudo, y las estalactitas temblaban, provocando un bello tintineo que se semejaba al sonido de las arpas tocadas por ágiles dedos, llenando el lúgubre bosque con su triste pero hermosa música.

Para un elfo, aquella era una maravilla. Legolas había perdido la noción del tiempo, y caminaba sobre la nieve como una ligera hoja verde que apenas toca el suelo, alzando encantado el rostro hacia el cielo, riendo suavemente como un niño cada vez que una gota de nieve derretida caía sobre sus pálidas mejillas. De vez en cuando, se paraba a tocar con sus largos dedos las brillantes estalactitas de hielo, sonriendo ante su sonido de claro cristal.

Gimli caminaba a su lado, no sorprendido por el comportamiento de su amigo elfo. Desde que formó una amistad con Legolas, había prendido muchas cosas sobre la Hermosa Gente, y una de ellas era ésta: su insaciable curiosidad, su maravilla ante todas las cosas, por más pequeñas e insignificantes que ha nosotros nos puedan parecer. Un elfo podía haber visto miles de millones de tormentas, puestas de sol, lluvias de estrellas, pero nunca dejaban de asombrarle. Gimli estaba seguro que el sonido del hielo cristalizado colgando de las ramas, el olor de los árboles desnudos y la madera mojada, la sensación de la nieve derritiéndose bajo sus pies, no era algo nuevo para Legolas. Y aun así, en esos momentos veía a Legolas -un arquero de más de mil años de edad- actuando como un niño enano contemplando su primera gema. Todo por unas estalactitas de hielo y el viento que las hacía cantar. Aunque algo sabía, y es que los elfos aman la naturaleza. La aman de tal forma que están unidos a ella por medio de un fuerte sentido espiritual. De tal forma que, cuando caminan bajo la lluvia, sienten el sol en la cara, huelen el aire de las montañas y escuchan el canto de los pájaros, sienten otras cosas que los demás no pueden sentir. Ningún otro ser viviente conoce tan bien como los elfos el sonido de los pies desnudos al caminar sobre la hierba verde, húmeda por las suaves nieblas de la mañana, o la voz del viento y su melodía. Dicen, que hasta pueden hablar con los árboles, tocar su madera para sentir sus emociones. Una vez, en el viejo Fangorn, Legolas había intentado enseñarle a Gimli a escuchar la voz de los árboles y a comunicarse con ellos. Como habréis imaginado, el resultado fue desastroso: la enseñanza acabó con un enano aterrorizado blandiendo su hacha hacia uno ucorno encolerizado y un consternado elfo tratando en vano de poner paz entre ellos.

Gimli, por su parte, no sentía el mismo placer que su amigo. Estaba muerto de frío. El viento le silbaba en los oídos, le irritaba la garganta, le hacía los ojos llorosos y se le abrían dolorosos cortes en los labios secos. Pero no se quejaba. No ahora que su amigo había encontrado algo con lo que olvidar el dolor y la pesadumbre de su corazón. Gimli sabía que aquel momento feliz no duraría mucho, que Legolas pronto volvería a la oscura realidad, que la sonrisa en ese bello rostro desaparecería y no sabría si la volvería a ver pronto. Por eso, Gimli se acurrucó más en su abrigo y escondió la cara en la bufanda. Le observaba en silencio, no queriendo hablar por temor de decir algo que pudiera arruinar el maravilloso momento.

Gimli tenía el corazón oprimido, pues al mirar el rostro sonriente de Legolas no podía evitar recordar el rostro blanco, sin vida, de Eiliant. Gimli supo desde el primer momento en que vio ese cadáver que la situación era alarmante, pero nunca hasta ahora había perdido el control así. Hasta ahora, el enano había mantenido sus sentimientos al margen, concentrándose solamente en averiguar el motivo de unas muertes que no eran del todo su incumbencia. Pero había fallado. Gimli comenzada a darse cuenta de que la situación le preocupaba de verdad. De que tenía miedo. Miedo a que esa epidemia o fuera lo que fuera, esa cosa maligna, alcanzara también a Legolas.

Unas lágrimas brillaron en los ojos marrones de Gimli, esta vez no por causa del viento, y de repente, un poderoso instinto protector le asaltó, y en silencio se prometió que no dejaría que nada ni nadie dañara a su amigo. Rápidamente, se pasó la mano por los ojos, secándose las lágrimas, pero Legolas ya le había visto.

"¿Qué ocurre, Kimilzôr?" - preguntó el elfo, llamándole por su verdadero nombre.

"¡Nada!.¡Es este maldito viento!" - replicó el enano a la defensiva. Legolas arqueó las cejas, aparentemente no muy convencido por la respuesta. Pero asintió.

"¿Tienes frío¿Quieres que volvamos? El barco de Arien se aleja; pronto anochecerá."

Gimli negó con la cabeza. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero le ardía la garganta, y sentía la lengua seca y pesada como una roca en su boca. En su lugar, empezó a toser con estrépito.

"Te dije que deberías haberte quedado." - suspiró el elfo - "No quisiera que cayeras enfermo por mi culpa."

"¿Y dejarte solo?" - gruñió Gimli con voz ronca - "¡No seas insensato!"

Legolas arrugó la nariz. "El único insensato aquí eres... _tiro! _Hay alguien ahí."

Gimli se volvió. En efecto, pudo ver la silueta de un hombre alto y delgado caminando entre los árboles un poco más allá. Se movía con ágil rapidez, como si tuviera prisa. Llevaba una larga capa verde echada sobre los hombros, cuyos extremos estaban empapados de nieve. Se había echado la capucha sobre la cabeza, sujetándola firmemente con una mano. De la capucha salían unos largos mechones de pelo negro, que se revolvían en el fuerte viento. Parecía que no los había visto.

"¡Espere!" - le llamó Legolas, hablando en la Lengua Común. Se había acostumbrado a no usar la lengua élfica en presencia de Gimli, pues le parecía poco cordial. El enano sabía élfico, pero no lo suficiente para enterarse de todo lo que se decía en una larga conversación. Algunas veces, él y Legolas habían tratado de practicarlo juntos. Se sentaban y comenzaban a conversar en élfico. Al cabo de un rato, Gimli siempre se cansaba.

El elfo encapuchado se paró en seco y se volvió despacio. Caminó hacia ellos mostrando una pequeña sonrisa cordial en los labios. Estaba un poco pálido de cara y parecía encogerse instintivamente sobre si mismo bajo el poderoso soplo de Manwë. Gimli observó que también llevaba los pantalones empapados, como si se hubiera sentado en el suelo sobre la nieve.

Cuando llegaron junto a él, Legolas se percató que el elfo miraba a Gimli con curiosidad. No era algo completamente extraño. No todos los elfos que vivían en los bosques de Ithilien sabían de la amistad de su Señor con uno de los Naugrim. Para muchos, verlos a los dos juntos, un elfo cuya hermosura llegaba más allá de lo que los hombres mortales podían imaginar y un enano de piernas robustas y rostro ceñudo, aún era algo insólito.

Gimli le devolvió la mirada y el elfo le sonrió, volviéndose a Legolas. El hijo de Thranduil sintió como el otro le miraba de arriba a abajo.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle, mi Señor?" - dijo con voz suave, para Gimli casi inaudible en el aullido del viento. Legolas no pudo evitar notar el acento con el que el elfo había hablado la Lengua Común: claro y natural. Debía ser un elfo bastante viajero, porque los elfos que nunca salen del bosque apenas saben pronunciar bien las palabras en otra lengua que no sea la suya.

Gimli bufó, plantándose firmemente en el suelo, apoyando las dos manos en la hacha, que llevaba siempre consigo. "El Príncipe Faramir y su Señor aquí dieron ordenes explícitas de que nadie podía salir de su hogar sin acompañante." - dijo en un tono poco amistoso. Estaba congelado y estaba de mal humor. Por culpa de aquel elfo, ahora tardaría mucho más en volver junto al fuego de la chimenea.

Legolas entornó los ojos ante los modos de Gimli. El otro elfo se había quedado sin habla.

"Oh...lo siento... No tenía ni idea..."

"No se preocupe." - le dijo Legolas gentilmente. - "Sabemos que aun no han sido todos avisados. Por eso Maese Gimli, Señor de Aglarond, y yo, vigilamos los bosques. Por favor, disculpe los modales de mi amigo. Está muy cansado. Los dos lo estamos."

Gimli volvió a bufar y se sonó la nariz ruidosamente. El elfo de cabellos oscuros sonrió a modo de disculpa.

"Debo pedirle que vuelva casa, señor." - continuó hablando Legolas - "Antes del toque de queda."

El otro asintió, inclinándose ligeramente. Muy tímidamente, miró al Señor de Ithilien y habló. "¿Es por lo de... los dos...? "

"Así es." - dijo Legolas, antes de que el otro pudiera terminar la pregunta.

"¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir, mi Señor?. ¿Cómo puede un elfo... morir?" - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Legolas no quería tener que responder a aquella pregunta. Se lo habían preguntado tantos, tantas veces... No podría soportar ver esa expresión de tristeza, desesperanza y miedo en el rostro de otro.

"¿Como se llama?" - le preguntó, en lugar de responder.

"Edhelharn, hijo de Cenedril."

Legolas cerró los ojos sonrió para sí mismo al oír el nombre, pues le recordó a Aragorn. Edhelharn, _Piedra de Elfo _en Sindarin, el nombre que los elfos le dieron al Rey de Gondor, _Elessar_ en Alto Élfico. Y no sólo eso: desde el instante en que contempló el rostro del elfo, vio un gran parecido en los ojos grises de éste y los ojos grises de Aragorn. Edhelharn, era como una versión joven y hermosa del Rey de los Hombres. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo el Rey de Gondor en aquellos momentos. Si ya habría encontrado algo en sobre el misterioso polen verde. Si ya habría hablado con los hijos de Elrond.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios, y abrió sus ojos bruscamente en un gesto de sorpresa. Rápidamente, Legolas agudizó la vista, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente, como buscando algo.

"¿Qué hay Legolas¿Qué has visto?" - oyó la voz de Gimli preguntarle, inquieto.

Legolas no respondió enseguida. No había visto nada, pero había sentido. Por un momento, mientras sus pensamientos se encontraban con Aragorn, había sentido los ojos de otra persona clavándose en él como una estaca en el pecho. Unos ojos le habían mirado con odio, con desprecio. Era algo que sólo había sentido en el campo de batalla. Los orcos le habían mirado así, pues estas abominables criaturas aborrecen más a los elfos que a los hombres. Legolas había tenido el presentimiento de que alguien estaba acechándole desde los árboles. No había nadie. Nada se movía. Gimli esperaba la respuesta de se amigo y Edhelharn miraba alrededor con ojos muy abiertos y confusos.

"¿Hay algún peligro, Legolas?" - preguntó el enano, sosteniendo el hacha firmemente entre sus manos y separando las piernas.

"No, no hay nada. Creí que alguien nos estaba observando, pero debo de haberme confundido."

Y parecía cierto, porque los árboles solamente susurraban por la presencia de ellos tres. Estaban completamente solos.

Legolas se volvió al otro elfo. Edhelharn le sonrió tímidamente. "¿Puedo retirarme, mi Señor?" - dijo, apartándose con una mano los cabellos que se le habían echado sobre los ojos. Un anillo de plata brillaba en su dedo índice. Legolas asintió.

"Será mejor que vuelva a casa, no querrá hacer preocupar a su prometida..."

"¿Qué?...¡oh!" - exclamó el otro, y se acercó el anillo a los labios con un gesto afectuoso. - "Tiene usted razón. Será mejor que me vaya."

"¿No deberíamos acompañarle?" - señaló Gimli, dirigiéndose a Legolas.

"¡Oh, no, por favor! No será necesario, gracias. Mi hogar da muy cerca de aquí." - y diciendo esto, se inclinó como despedida y se marchó, dejando un marcado rastro de huellas en su camino.

La noche había caído. Un pequeño copo de nieve descendió de los cielos. Y luego otro. Y otro. En cuestión de segundos dio comienzo a la segunda gran nevada del Invierno. Gimli estornudó ruidosamente. Luego miró al cielo con el ceño fruncido, maldiciendo en voz baja el mal tiempo y el frío.

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta en la Casa del Señor de Ithilien, donde Faramir Senescal de Gondor se hospedaba hasta que las circunstancias le permitieran abandonar su sentido del deber para volver a su hogar en Emyn Arnen junto a su esposa. La puerta se abrió antes que el hombre pudiera levantarse de su silla o siquiera alzar la voz para dar el permiso de entrada a quien-fuera que estuviera llamando a la puerta. Entró el joven Bergil, hijo de Beregond, su fiel guardián. El joven estaba envuelto en un abrigo de piel empapado y cubierto de nieve. Tenía el rostro lívido, y se le veía agotado, como si hubiera venido desde Emyn Armen sin demora alguna, pues respiraba forzosamente. 

Por un momento Faramir le miró confuso, preguntándose qué pasaba, pero de repente se acordó de su esposa embarazada, y entonces le asaltó el pensamiento de que tal vez ella había roto aguas, o que el niño había nacido ya. ¿Estarían bien, la madre y el recién nacido? El hombre sentía las palpitaciones de su corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho mientras daba tres pasos hacia el joven. Bergil levantó una mano enguantada, mostrándole un rollo de pergamino sellado.

"Un mensaje urgente del Rey, mi Señor."

* * *

_TRADUCCIONES_

_Edhelharn - Piedra de elfo (Sindarin.) _

_Sador - Fiel (Sindarin. Élfico Gris.)_

_Maethor – Guerrero (Sindarin.)_

_Aran nîn – Mi Rey (Sindarin.)_

_Neled ned-Narwain – Tres de Enero (Sindarin.)_

_Bôr – Vasallo (Sindarin.)_

_Barco de Arien - Arien es una maia que navega con el barco por los cielos, transportando la flor de Laurelin, que es el Sol para los habitantes de la Tierra Media._

_Tiro! - Mira! (imperativo; tir- mirar; tirio mirando. Sindarin.)_

_Cenedril - Espejo (Sindarin.) _

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS

**Ieliania Greenleaf: No te preocupes, pon el personaje albino si quieres. Yo sabré que no me lo plagiaste. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Altariel de Valinor: te has registrado! que bien:-D ¿Te gustó el titulo? no estaba segura de poner ése... Quería poner como título el nombre de "el cazador", pero como aun no sabía como llamarlo...ahora ya lo sé :-) Si te gusta Legolas te gustará esta historia... ¡Muchas gracias por el review!**

**Lalwen Tinuviel: no et preocupis, maca, en Legolas es per tú! encara que la Faenalfirin es una bona competéncia...jo fos tú tindría els ulls ben oberts XD. Com va el batxillerat? esper que bé. Gracies pel teu review i fins un altre!**

**Kydre: Hola! com va tot per barcelona? Neva per allà? Aquí ha nevat un poc... van tancar l'insitut durant dos dies, per això he tingut temps de escriure aquest capítul :-) Moltes gracies pel teu review, em fas sentir orgullosa de jo mateixa... XD Em pensaba que l'unic personatge nou que crearia seria la Faenalfirin, pero mentre escribia se m'ha acudit fer en Sador...m'agrada molt aquest personatge, i ara estic per crear-li un germà al Legolas. Fins un altre, xula!**

**Ishtar: Hola! estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no es muy común encontrar un fic de este tipo. He leído dos fics suspense/misterio en inglés, pero ninguno en español. Parece que ya somos tres las que pensamos con eso de crear un personaje albino! me alegro de haber sido la primera XD Siento que haya tardado mucho en subir el nuevo cap. La verdad es que no lo hubiera subido de no ser por que el instituto cerró las puertas durante dos días, a causa de la nieve. Pero podéis estar seguros que en Junio volveré completamente! XD Muchísimas gracias por tu review!**


	5. La 3º victima y el cautiverio de Faramir

**Cazador de Fëar**

_Por The Balrog of Altena_

**Capítulo 4.**

**L**a biblioteca de Minas Tirith era un lugar oscuro, iluminado vagamente por la parpadeante luz de las velas, y un ligero olor a aceite y humo llenaba el aire mohoso y pesado. No había ventanas y la única puerta de entrada y salida permanecía siempre cerrada bajo llave, incluso cuando los eruditos trabajaban dentro. Era un lugar al que a mucha gente no le complacería estar, pero, por otro lado, la biblioteca de Minas Tirith era el sueño de muchos eruditos de los Días Antiguos de los Hombres: allí se archivaban desde días incontables pergaminos y libros referentes a la historia de Gondor, el linaje de Isildur y la historia de Númenor y Atalantë, obras inéditas que los eruditos reescribían y traducían con el fin de no perderlas nunca a través de las generaciones. Esos pergaminos y libros, tales como _El Reinado de Tar-Palantir, Los viajes de Tar-Aldarion, Ancálimë: la primera Reina de Númenor, Genealogía de los Senescales de Gondor_ y la _Historia de la Torre del Sol y la Torre de la Luna_, no podían ser tocadas por manos plebeyas, a no ser que tuvieran permiso por escrito y firmado del Rey o Senescal de Gondor. Mas podían encontrarse otras cosas que los eruditos no daban tan grande importancia y que cualquier persona podía echar mano con permiso y vigilancia; esos eran libros de curación, biología animal y vegetal y cronologías. Pero estas obras, como se ha dicho antes, no eran de vital importancia para los eruditos de Gondor, por lo que nunca habían sido traducidas a la Lengua Común o de Gondor, sino que permanecían escritas en la Noble Lengua de los Elfos, tal y como se escribían todas las obras de Antaño. Así que al fin y al cabo ningún plebeyo babia entrado en la biblioteca de Minas Tirith, excepto Gandalf el Gris mucho antes de la Guerra del Anillo y Saruman el Blanco mucho antes de la traición de Isengard, pues nadie más conocía la lengua antigua de los elfos.

Aragorn hijo de Arathorn había tenido que pasar una noche y medio día encerrado en esa biblioteca hasta al fin encontrar lo que andaba buscando: el libro de plantas y vegetales que Faramir le babia enseñado hacía unos años, titulado _Plantas de Arda. Los frutos de Kementari_, escrito originalmente por el autor elfo Nolmelda.

El Rey de Gondor había escrito un mensaje que fue enviado urgentemente a su Senescal en Ithilien. Sólo ahora se acaba de dar cuenta Aragorn de lo hambriento y cansado que estaba. Pero no podía descansar aun. Tenía que hablar con su esposa, que en esos momentos estaba enfadada con él. Aragorn, al principio, no quería tener que explicarle nada de lo ocurrido en Ithilien hasta haber aclarado un poco las cosas, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que debía decírselo cuanto antes, pues era la gente de Undómiel a la que concernía, y no la suya.

En su camino a los aposentos de él y su reina, Aragorn repasaba en su cabeza la información que había encontrado y memorizado. Poco útil, había creído él, mas algo le decía ahora que esa información podía ser al fin y al cabo más útil de lo que le había parecido en un principio.

Los pergaminos y libros de la biblioteca de Minas Tirith se guardaban sin orden alguno: no se archivaban por orden de los nombres de autores, ni siquiera por temas de interés; sólo por antigüedad. Los libros más antiguos se guardaban en archivos bajo llave y no eran tocados, por miedo a ser estropeados. Muchas de estas obras habían sido reescritas por los escribas de Gondor, y estas obras reescritas estaban ordenadas según la fecha en que fueron reescritas de nuevo, no en que fueron escritas por primera vez. Por eso a Aragorn hijo de Arathorn le había costado mucho encontrar ese libro que Faramir le había enseñado una vez.

La noche la había pasado buscando el libro, pero a la vez tomando otros, leyéndolos por encima y subrayando en rojo todo aquello que le pareció interesante. Así Había pasado las horas, leyendo con los ojos soñolientos, que le escocían por el humo de las velas y del tabaco en pipa que había estado fumando, encerrado en ese lugar mohoso y polvoriento. Y aun así no había encontrado nada que fuera lo suficientemente convincente. A noche se Había quedado dormido en la biblioteca, hasta que a la mañana siguiente su hijo Eldarion le había despertado y, viendo la expresión de cansancio en el rostro de su padre y la determinación en sus ojos, se ofreció a ayudarle.

Así fue como hacia al mediodía Aragorn y su hijo habían encontrado el libro que buscaban: _Ardo olvar. Yávi Kementarieva_, decía el título, escrito en Alto Élfico, la lengua noble, las hermosas letras entrelazadas con hojas de olivo pintadas en oro, que con el paso de los años había comenzado a borrarse en algunos sitios. Era un libro viejo, de hojas amarillentas manchadas de humedad y algo podridas por el borde, que olía a polilla. El libro mostraba gran cantidad de plantas de todo tipo y de todos los rincones de Arda, de norte a sur y de este a oeste. Aragorn entendía perfectamente porqué a Faramir le interesaba tanto ese libro: la primera edición debió de escribirse a principios de la Segunda Edad, y la reescritura databa de mediados de la Tercera Edad. A esta reescritura se le habían añadido notas o información más extensa, datos que habían sido descubiertos durante el trascurso de una edad a la otra. Nunca había visto Aragorn un libro tan completo, excepto en la lustrosa biblioteca de Imladris.

Aragorn, al igual que con los otros libros, se había puesto a leerlo por encima y a subrayar frases de interés, deteniéndose para leer más detenidamente alguna página que pudiera parecerle interesante. Fue así como al fin se topó con algo que le llamó la atención. Tomó el libro firmemente y leyó toda la página (o al menos lo que pudo leer, pues estaba escrito en Alto Élfico, y aunque hubiera crecido junto a los elfos noldor, nunca había llegado a aprender el Quenya como aprendió el Élfico Gris). Decía Así:

_**Lóreolva **/ **Asea lórelo**_

_Comúnmente llamada "Hoja del sueño"_

_Planta perenne de hoja de espátula verde oscuro, con el reverso grisáceo y finas nervaduras. Usada para la curación. De las hojas se le puede substraer un polvo fino de color verdoso que desprende un olor desagradable, ligeramente amargo (...) Debido a sus propiedad adormecedoras (...) en pequeñas cantidades, beberla como una suave infusión mezclada con hoja de tila antes de acostarse es una ayuda altamente eficaz para los problemas de insomnio, (...) además de quitar jaquecas, dolores de garganta y estómago._

_Los Hombres la llevaron en grandes provisiones al campo de batalla, pues aplicada al natural sobre las heridas infectadas calmaba el dolor, y a continuación podía realizarse el cauterio. (...) pero para los Elfos tiene un efecto extrañamente más potente que para los Hombres, y por eso rara vez lo utilizaron como medicina en el campo de batalla. Usada en una fuerte dosis puede producir una fuerte parálisis corporal (...) pérdida de movimiento en uno o varios miembros (...) En este caso se hacía uso de las fuertes propiedades de la planta para inmovilizar el cuerpo de un elfo gravemente herido y poder llevar así a cabo el cauterio sin temor a que el sujeto se moviera, imposibilitando la tarea del curandero o complicando el proceso de curación._

_Crecen durante todo el año, especialmente en Invierno, pues las bajas temperaturas la favorecen, al igual que la humedad. Suelen crecer lugares oscuros, ocultos a la luz del sol, pero pueden ser cultivados en un jardín. La luz del sol no las marchita, a no ser que se encuentren expuestos directamente a ella continuamente; mas las hojas se vuelven de un color verde amarillento y no conservan sus propiedades. _

Las manos de Aragorn estaban temblando cuando acabó de leer la última frase. De repente parecía que todo había quedado resuelto: la posición de los cadáveres, caídos como si sus almas repentinamente hubieran abandonado sus cuerpos, el extraño polvo en la cara de aquel pobre elfo... todo indicaba que aquel polvo era en realidad el polen substraído de las hojas de aquella planta, la _lóreolva_. Pero si eso era así, aun no podía explicarse la marca negra en el pecho de los cuerpos, ni el qué los había matado, porque estaba claro que los efectos de aquella planta no eran mortales, sino adormecedores. A demás, por la poca cantidad de polvo que el y Faramir habían encontrado en el rostro de Eiliant, los efectos no podían haber sido paralizantes, sino solo anestésicos. Y en ese momento Aragorn recordó que Legolas se había tambaleado al aspirar los restos que había en su pañuelo. ¿Significaba eso entonces que alguien les había echo aspirar con la intención de adormecerlos¿Y luego que? Obligarlos a beberse un veneno mortal, en contra de su voluntad¿Pero que veneno era tan eficaz que mataba a un elfo fuerte al instante¿Y esa mancha en el pecho?

Entonces la joven pero viril voz de su hijo lo había llamado.

"Padre. Me temo que esto no es lo que estamos buscando."

Aragorn se volvió a Eldarion, extrañado, con una mirada que le pedía una explicación. Eldarion le señaló la página del libro. "Mire", dijo.

Aragorn volvió su atención al libro que tenia en sus manos, y miro arriba, debajo del nombre de la planta, donde estaba escrito el período y su lugar de crecimiento.

_**Lóreolva **/ **Asea lórelo**_

_Comúnmente llamada "Hoja del sueño"_

_Crece especialmente de Octubre a Febrero._

_Planta de Númenor, Anadûnê. (añadido por Halbor: extinguida en II 3319)_

Las esperanzas de haber hallado el primer paso que lo conducirían a la salvación del pueblo que durante muchos años había considerado como suyo, se desvanecieron tan rápido como habían llegado. _Extinguida en II 3319_, decía. La planta había desaparecido junto con su tierra natal, el día de la famosa Caída de Númenor.

Aragorn no recordaba haber sentido nunca tanta rabia e impotencia como sintió aquel día. Aun sentía la garganta estrecha y los ojos ardientes cuando escribió aquella carta a Faramir. Tras estrecharle el hombro con una mano en un gesto de consuelo y decirle que fuera a hablar con su madre, Eldarion se había retirado.

Y ahora Elessar se hallaba frente a la puerta de sus aposentos, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida aprensión ante el echo de tener que ver a su largamente amada Arwen, y cobardía ante el echo de tener que hablar con ella. Algo que él nunca hubiera imaginado que le ocurriría nunca.

Mientras ponía su mano en el dorado picaporte y le daba la vuelta despacio, unos caballos llegaban al galope a las grandes puerta de _mithril_ y acero. Los hijos de Elrond habían llegado a Minas Tirith.

* * *

Faramir se detuvo y silencioso paró a escuchar. Al otro lado de la puerta se oía una profunda y pausada respiración, lo que le indicaba que Bergil, hijo de Beregond, estaba sumido en un delicioso sueño. Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible se abrigó, tomó su bastón de madera de _lebethron_ y salio a fuera, donde le esperaba un cielo oscuro, y allí, en el este, el pálido color azul donde comenzaba a asomarse el sol. 

La carta de Aragorn le había echo pensar mucho durante la noche y, viendo que no conciliaría el sueño hasta tener la mente despejada, decidió ponerse en marcha antes del amanecer. Faramir había decidido no prestar mucha atención a lo que su Rey le había indicado sobre la extinción de la planta, pues el echo de que ésta creciera en épocas frías (especialmente Invierno) y lugares oscuros era una coincidencia tan grande y venturosa que no podía ser irreal.

Desde hacía varias noches, Faramir había tenido sueños sobre sus días de montaraz, o al menos eso había creído que eran, porque ahora no estaba tan seguro de que esos sueños fueran una simple muestra de extrañeza de sus días como jefe de los montaraces de Gondor. Ahora Faramir veía con bastante claridad que más bien podrían haber sido otros de sus raros sueños premonitorios, como los que tenía cuando aun era un niño; de pequeño, a menudo se había escabullido por las noches para entrar en el dormitorio de su hermano mayor, pues en sus sueños veía a una ola gigante que arrasaba campos, cultivos y ciudades hasta engullirlo a él mismo, mientras permanecía inmóvil en el abismo que se abría ante sus pies, y eso le aterraba. No fue hasta unos años más tarde que comprendió que esos sueños no eran otra cosa que una "visión" de lo que le había ocurrido a la tierra de Númenor. Y veinte años antes, había soñado con su hermano muerto, su cuerpo reposando en una barca élfica. Y de ése modo había sido el funeral de Boromir hijo de Denethor.

Estos sueños que había tenido últimamente y que creía que pudieran ser otra de sus "visiones", no eran tan desagradables como los que había sufrido en su juventud; ni mucho menos. Por eso al principio no se le había ocurrido que pudieran significar algo especial o que pudieran ser de mínima importancia. No, en sus sueños él recorría los valles de Ithilien, tal y como hizo en sus días de montaraz. Sus pies le llevaban a las pequeñas cuevas (o agujeros negros, como él y sus montaraces preferían referirse a ellas) que se encontraban no muy lejos de Henneth-Annûn, a dos millas más hacia el oeste.

La primera vez que se topó con aquellos agujeros negros fue cuando él y sus hombres seguían el rastro de unos orcos. Fue una caza fácil: los rodearon en su propia guarida y los obligaron a salir a fuera, donde los abatieron uno por uno. Hay que decir que aquellas pequeñas cuevas estaban bien ocultas de la vista de los hombres, pero Faramir y sus hombres nunca las utilizaron para sus propios propósitos. A demás, los montaraces ya tenían su escondite en la Ventana del Oeste, que era cien veces mejor refugio¿y quién querría estar en una infesta cueva que en un tiempo había servido de vivienda para orcos?

Pero Faramir no había soñado con orcos, no. Lo que estas últimas noches Faramir había encontrado en los agujeros negros no era ningún orco, sino un hombre. Un hombre que, a pesar darle la espalda, podía positivamente asegurar que era joven y atractivo. Largos cabellos negros como las sombras del crepúsculo caían en cascadas sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Tal vez no era un hombre, sino un elfo. La silueta y la melena oscura parecían pertenecer más bien a un elfo, sí.

Qué hacia ese joven en los agujeros negros, Faramir no podía decirlo. Pero algo le atraía. Esas pequeñas cuevas eran un lugar ideal para el crecimiento de esa planta: oscuro, húmedo... El hombre, o elfo, tenia que saber algo sobre ello.

El Senescal de Gondor se detuvo un momento para echar un rápido vistazo a sus alrededores: No se había equivocado de camino; Henneth-Annûn había quedado atrás. Una sola milla le separaban de las cuevas. Ithilien estaba sumido en un profundo silencio. El amanecer acaba de llegar, tiñendo el cielo de un pálido y frío color azul grisáceo. No soplaba el viento, y el mundo a su alrededor parecía estar congelado. No por el echo de que todo estuviera cubierto de nieve, sino porque Faramir no podía ver nada que estuviera en movimiento: ninguna rama crujía, ningún conejo saltaba en busca de raíces para comer, todo estaba inmóvil, incluyendo el mismo cielo; como un paisaje pintado en un cuadro.

Faramir no había estado muchas veces por aquella región del bosque, pero recordaba muy bien el lugar, siempre lo hacía. Al otro lado de aquellos árboles encontraría las cuevas, allí contra la colina, como agujeros excavados por enormes gusanos. De repente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le pesaban los 59 años. Tenía las piernas fatigadas, y si no fuera por el gélido ambiente estaba seguro de que otas de sudor se derramarían por su frente. Tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para el ejercicio últimamente; desde que su padre murió, heredando consecuentemente el título de Senescal de Gondor, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de estirar las piernas.

La redonda boca de la cueva era tan negra como Faramir la recordaba. Tan pronto como puso uno de sus pies a dentro, notó que éste se hundía ligeramente en el fango. Él había estado allí en Primavera, pero la humedad era considerablemente mayor durante el Invierno y pronto los cabellos negros y grises de Faramir se le pegaron en la frente, mojados. Se subió el capuchón para cubrirse la cabeza, se abrochó bien el abrigo y siguió avanzando hacia adelante, alejándose de la luz que había a sus espaldas.

Cada una de las cuevas de aquella región de Ithilien (siete cuevas para ser exactos) estaban conectadas entre sí por estrechos pasadizos cavados por las manos de los orcos; como un enorme hormiguero. Faramir era demasiado alto y tuvo que agacharse para entrar en uno de esos pasadizos que lo conducirían a la cueva vecina. Una vez volvió a encontrar espacio para estirar la espalda, se detuvo y escuchó: sólo se oía el monótono goteo en algún charco cercano.

Sin embargo, había algo en ese lugar que perturbaba el corazón de Faramir. El Senescal de Gondor no lograba recordar que las cuevas estuvieran impregnadas por aquel desagradable olor que en ese momento husmeaba en el aire. Tal y como avanzaba, el olor se volvía más fuerte y claro, tanto que Faramir tuvo que cubrirse la nariz con un pañuelo, no en vano ahuyentando el olor de sus sensibles fosas nasales. No era un hedor enormemente insoportable, pero era molesto.

La oscuridad era impenetrable como un manto negro, y por un momento Faramir sintió temor, pues aquella oscuridad mezclada con el extraño olor de algún modo le recordaron al Hálito Negro del Rey Brujo de Angmar, la oscuridad que lo atrapó durante su febril reposo en las Casas de Curación. Era como si un mal incorpóreo morara en aquel lugar. ¿Tal vez las almas atormentadas de los orcos masacrados? Rápidamente tomó una pequeña antorcha bañada en aceite que llevaba consigo. La llama chisporroteó lenguas rojas al ser encendida, y de pronto todo a su alrededor se iluminó. Lo que vio entonces lo dejó mudo de asombro:

Ante él se extendían plantas y más plantas de hojas verde oscuro, cubriendo completamente el suelo. Del asombro, Faramir descendió la mano con que se había estado sujetando el pañuelo contra la nariz para observar su descubrimiento con ojos muy abiertos y labios separados. Se le pasó la sorpresa cuando rápidamente tuvo que cubrirse la nariz de nuevo, pues el olor era ahora más desagradable que nunca. Y no era de extrañar; aun había más plantas en la cueva que conectaba con ésta, y en la próxima, pero Faramir no se alejó más.

Con manos frenéticas sacó Faramir la carta de Aragorn, volvió a leer la descripción de la planta y contempló el dibujo que la acompañaba. Poniéndose de rodillas sobre el húmedo suelo, manchándose las ropas con el fango, Faramir inspeccionó una de las plantas que tenia delante. Sus hojas, de inserción sentada en el tallo, eran verde oscuro, con el reverso grisáceo y forma de espátula. Los márgenes eran sinuados y el ápice apicudo. Tomó una de las hojas entre sus dedos y la frotó firmemente con el pulgar. Al retirarla vio que estaba impregnada por una capa de fino polvo verdoso. Su olor era amargo. No había entonces ninguna duda: la _lóreolva_, planta de Númenor extinguida, yacía ante sus propios ojos. ¿Pero cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Por un momento se quedó paralizado, observando las plantas que crecían ante sus ojos grises, pensativo. Se encontró repitiéndose las palabras de la carta de Aragorn en la cabeza.

_Lóreolva... polvo verdoso..._

Se frotó los dedos donde antes había habido el polvo de aquellas hojas.

_Olor amargo..._

_Asea lórelo... comúnmente llamada "Hoja del Sueño"..._

El rostro de Eiliant apareció frente a sus ojos. Aragorn se la frotaba con un pañuelo, retirando un poco de ése polvo.

_Para los Elfos tiene un efecto extrañamente más potente que para los Hombres... _

Los cuerpos de Eiliant y Nethedel habían sido encontrados en una postura extraña, dado que parecía que habían caído y allí habían se habían quedado, inmóviles, como un árbol cortado por el tronco.

_...puede producir una fuerte parálisis corporal..._

De repente Faramir comprendió: alguien había plantado la _lóreolva _aquí, en secreto; y ese alguien había matado a Nethedhel y Eiliant, después de haberlos paralizado.

Nethedhel y Eiliant habían sido asesinados.

Tan rápido como sus ya no tan jóvenes piernas se lo permitían, Faramir corrió hacia la salida más próxima. Debía avisar a su Rey y al Señor de Ithilien cuanto antes. Pero cuando la luz del sol que penetraba por la entrada de la cueva le acarició el rostro alarmado, Faramir se detuvo. Agudizó los oídos y observó su alrededor, pero no sintió señal de que hubiera alguien cerca. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la oscuridad de la cueva, y pensó que esta era su mejor oportunidad para tomar una muestra de la planta y marcharse, ahora que parecía que el extraño de sus sueños no estaba presente. Eso parecía, pero la mano de Faramir agarraba el mango de su cuchillo bajo su túnica mientras éste rastreaba el lugar. No se sorprendió al descubrir una huella que no era suya. El rastro era reciente, y le conducía hacia el invernal paisaje exterior.

Sabiendo que se encontraba sólo en los agujeros negros y que no debía perder más tiempo, Faramir se adentró una vez más en la oscuridad, tomó una de las plantas y la cortó con el cuchillo. Gotas de sudor recorrían ahora la cara y el cuello del senescal de Gondor, a pesar del frío, y el corazón le latía fuerte contra el pecho. El hombre podía llegar en cualquier momento. Envolvió la planta en un trapo tan bien como sus manos temblorosas se lo permitieron.

Entonces oyó un pequeño ruido, débil, que bien podía habérselo imaginado. Mas antes de que Faramir pudiera reaccionar algo le golpeó fuerte en la cabeza, produciéndole fuertes espasmos de dolor que se extendieron por su espalda, un agudo silbido resonando en sus oídos y los ojos desenfocados.

Faramir tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si su cabeza se había partido en dos antes de caer inconsciente. Sus últimos pensamientos habían sido por su amada esposa, Éowyn, que en esos momentos estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, una mano acariciando el gran bulto de su estómago, la mirada perdida en profundos pensamientos. Antes de que la oscuridad le reclamara, Faramir hijo de Denethor sintió un par de fuertes manos sosteniéndole y tumbándolo en el suelo casi con ternura.

* * *

Gimli hijo de Glóin se encontraba en aquella fase entre el sueño y la vigía. El enano podía sentir el agradable calor de las gruesas sábanas que lo cubrían, el suave sonido de las llamas ardiendo en el hogar y el beso de la luz del día en su rostro barbudo. Sin embargo, no podía abrir los ojos por propia voluntad. Tenia los párpados pesados, el cuerpo relajado y su mente parecía haber volado hacia otra parte. 

En su estado semi-despierto oyó como la puerta se abría lentamente, y entonces sintió otra presencia en la habitación. Sin duda era Legolas, porque no se oía ninguno de los pasos del recién llegado, aunque Gimli sabía que se estaba moviendo hacia él, y el otro era tan silencioso que ni si quiera podía oírse su suave respiración. Las llamas de la hoguera comenzaron a arder más fuerte, indicándole que el elfo había puesto más leña al fuego, y entonces notó algo muy suave y caliente en la frente, acariciándole la piel afectuosamente. Legolas estaba comprobando que el enano no tenía fiebre. Por un momento a Gimli se le pasó por la mente el hacerse el enfermo para divertirse un poco viendo la cara de espanto del elfo, pues a éste nunca le había caído bien que sus amigos mortales cayeran tan fácilmente en la enfermedad, algo que él mismo nunca había experimentado pero que sabía que podía hacer mucho daño a sus seres queridos, incluso matarles. El _cuivëar _le había hecho enfermar un par de veces, mas no era lo mismo.

En lugar de hacer eso, Gimli abrió los ojos de repente y miró al elfo airadamente. Legolas retiró la mano rápidamente, la expresión preocupada de su rostro reemplazándose por una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Te he despertado?"

"Si no te pasaras todo el día encima de mí como si fueras mi madre tal vez podría descansar mejor. No voy a morirme. ¡Ni siquiera estoy enfermo!"

Gimli no hablaba en serio, pero tenía la intención de aparentar reproche hacia la amabilidad y el cuidado que el elfo le ofrecía. No funcionó, porque al hablar su voz fue más aguda de los habitual. No era la voz grave y varonil de Gimli la que habló, sino más bien la de un niño estrangulado. Nada parecida a la voz de un enano.

Legolas arqueó las cejas. "¿Qué le pasa a tu voz?" - sonrió enormemente.

"Nada. Es el resfriado, que me ha secado la garganta." - farfulló el enano, tratando en vano de poner su grave voz de siempre. Legolas parecía estar conteniendo otra gran sonrisa.

"Te he preparado un taza de té." - dijo - "¿Quieres tomártelo aquí, o prefieres sentarte conmigo en la sala de estar?"

Gimli asintió, farfullando algo en Khuzdûl que Legolas no acabó de entender y se puso en pie con esfuerzo. Legolas hizo ademán de ayudarle, pero una mirada no muy amigable por parte del enano le dijo que era mejor dejarlo en paz. Le dio un abrigo que el enano aceptó sin comentarios.

"¿Está nevando aún?" - preguntó el enano una vez se se hubieron acomodado en los sillones delante de la chimenea. Gimli jugaba con su pipa entre los dedos mientras Legolas se sentaba firme, aparentando calma aunque Gimli le había visto echar miradas fugaces hacia la ventana.

"Ya no. Cesó de nevar a media noche. Es un buen día. El sol brilla, tal vez llegue hoy."

"¿Quién ha de venir hoy?"

"Nadie. Le escribí una carta a mi Señor." - se explicó Legolas - "Puede que su respuesta llegue hoy."

Gimli se encogió sobre el sillón. La última vez que Legolas le había escrito a su padre, éste se presentó en Ithilien sin previo aviso, como si además de ser Rey de Eryn Lasgalen también fuera Rey de esta tierra.

Gimli aun se sentía un poco intimidado ante la presencia del noble Rey Elfo, y más cuando aquel elfo torvo estaba cerca; Sador, o como se llamara. El Rey Elfo era señor de gente buena, y él mismo tenían un buen corazón. Pero cuando se lo proponía podía resultar desagradable, intimidando a la gente con su autoridad, nobleza y majestuosidad. Especialmente hacia los enanos y mortales en general. Afortunadamente, el Rey Elfo había aceptado las extrañas amistades de su hijo menor (después de haber tenido una larga y agotadora conversación con él, por supuesto).

Pero quien más intimidaba a Gimli a fin de cuentas era Tawarion, el hermano mayor de Legolas. El enano sabía que el elfo le recelaba y desconfiaba de él, a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de su hermano menor. Gimli le veía como una persona arrogante e insensata, que no merecía el título de príncipe heredero de Eryn Lasgalen. Tawarion se dejaba llevar por los prejuicios, y desde luego era racista. Lo había visto claramente en el comportamiento de éste cuando se hallaba entre los Compañeros del Anillo: alzando la barbilla y mirando a los otros como si él estuviera por encima de ellos. No era una mala persona -eso lo sabía Gimli- y su pueblo le amaba, le aceptaban plenamente como príncipe heredero del trono de su padre. Hasta sentían devoción hacia él, pues se dice que es un gran líder, y el mejor capitán de las tropas del Gran Bosque de Hojas Verdes.

Gimli y Tawarion nunca se habían llevado bien. A decir verdad, ni siquiera se conocieron en buenos términos. El hijo de Glóin nunca olvidaría el día en que conoció a Tawarion, hijo de Thranduil. Aun ahora cuando pensaba en ello (y de eso hacía por lo menos veinte años) Gimli sentía la sangre arder en sus venas.

Fue en la primera visita de Gimli al Bosque Negro, recientemente llamado Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas había pasado un tiempo con él y su gente en su hogar de la Montaña Solitaria, pero había llegado su turno: debía conocer al Rey Elfo y vivir un tiempo con su amigo y esa gente de orejas picudas, por más que la idea no le entusiasmase.

Gimli recordaba estar muy nervioso aquel día, como nunca antes se había sentido. Pues mucho había oído hablar del Rey Elfo entre su gente (y sobretodo por boca de su padre Glóin y otros familiares, como Bombur, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Bifur y Bofur, y de Óin y Balin antes de que marchasen a Khazad-dûm, donde perecieron a manos de los orcos) y no eran cosas buenas las que se contaban. Su padre le había dicho una vez que, a pesar de lo que se decía del Rey Elfo, era un hombre de honor y gran nobleza. El Rey Elfo había luchado con valentía en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, había prestado honores frente la tumba de Thorin Escudo de Roble y había permitido que sus curanderos ayudaran a los enanos heridos en el campo de batalla. Pero lo que más calmaron los ánimos del enano fueron las dulces palabras de Legolas, pues él confiaba en que su padre recibiría al enano con los honores que se merecía uno de los Nueve Caminantes.

Cuando conoció al hijo mayor del rey, Gimli se encontraba sólo, sentado cómodamente en los aposentos de Legolas. Su amigo había acudido a la llamada de su padre, e iba a informarle personalmente de la visita del hijo de Glóin. Era mejor de este modo.

Legolas estaba tardando mucho en volver, por lo que Gimli se impacientó, y poniéndose en pie comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. El enano ya empezaba a verse encarcelado en la misma celda donde su padre había estado años atrás, su amigo elfo suplicando que lo dejaran libre... cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y su amigo elfo entró rápido.

"_¡Por fin!"_ - dijo él - "_¿Cómo te ha ido?"_

Gimli se detuvo en seco, la boca ligeramente abierta en sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta de que el elfo que había frente a él no era Legolas, pero sí alguien que se le parecía. Este elfo era rubio como Legolas, y tenía los mismo ojos claros. Sin embargo era un poco más alto, de rostro duro y mandíbula firme y marcada.

"_Eh... tú no eres Legolas."_

"_Evidentemente no."_ - le dijo el otro con una sonrisa sarcástica - "_Soy su hermano mayor. Tawarion Thranduilion, príncipe heredero de Eryn Lasgalen."_

Lo dijo de una forma tan arrogante que Gimli tuvo la impresión de que el elfo quería que se arrodillara y le besara los pies, acobardado. Aquello encendió una chispa de cólera en el corazón de Gimli Elvellon.

"_Gimli, hijo de Glóin, a su servicio."_ - Gimli se inclinó en una profunda reverencia como es costumbre entre los enanos, mas apretó los puños al hacerlo.

"_¿Glóin, decís? Ah, sí, ahora recuerdo... El de la capa blanca, narizudo y patizambo, de la cuarta celda..."_

En aquel momento Gimli apretó tanto los puños que sus dedos chasquearon. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel elfo arrogante y soberbio hablar de este modo sobre su padre¡Y desde luego Glóin no era patizambo! Su padre tenía unas piernas fuertes y firmes, como todo guerrero enano honorable. ¡Y por qué en nombre de Morgoth tenía que recordarle la vergüenza e injusticia del encarcelamiento de su familia! Gimli acaba de recordar porqué no le gustaban los elfos...

Gimli no dijo nada, pero miró con un gesto de decepción como el otro se acomodaba en el mullido colchón de la cama de Legolas. Ahí sentado, Tawarion siguió mirando al enano un buen rato, mientras el otro se sentía cada vez más incómodo bajo la inescrutable mirada.

"_¿Y qué asuntos tiene usted con mi hermano?"_ - le preguntó el elfo, cogiendo al abochornado Gimli por sorpresa.

"_Somos amigos."_ - respondió Gimli con demasiada aspereza. - "_Mi Señor"_ - añadió, en un intento de sonar más educado.

Tawarion arqueó las cejas y torció los labios en lo que a Gimli le pareció un gesto de burla. "_¿En serio?"_

Otra vez Gimli eligió cerrar las puños y no decir nada. El silencio no duró mucho.

"_Oí que le hirieron en batalla."_ - dijo el elfo, como comentando algo que había acabado de recordar, aunque Gimli sabía que lo tenía planeado de antemano.

"_En el Abismo de Helm. Pero no me hirieron de gravedad; solamente fue un pequeño rasguño en la cabeza... mi señor."_ - respondió Gimli con impaciencia, pero Tawarion parecía no estar escuchándole.

"_Claro que no es mucho de extrañar que le hirieran, pues los enano siempre utilizáis hachas como arma principal y, según a mi entender, son imprecisas, te frenan la velocidad y el movimiento con su peso, por lo que es difícil protegerse de los rápidos ataques del enemigo..."_ - siguió hablando, sin prestar la menor atención al enano, que se le había puesto la cara roja. Gimli sentía enormes ganas de recordarle al elfo que antaño los enanos habían forjado hachas para los elfos, que ellos habían llevado agradecidos al campo de batalla. - "_En cambio, señor enano, los elfos preferimos el arco; una arma mortal, precisa, y fácil de controlar. Manteniendo nuestra distancia del enemigo no hay forma de que podamos salir heridos. Fíjese en mi hermano, por ejemplo: participó en la batalla del Abismo de Helm y no recibió ni el rasguño de un orco."_ - Gimli estaba a punto de ponerse en pie y decirle que su querido hermano menor había matado 41 orcos utilizando el arco y el cuchillo blanco, mientras que él había matado 42 con su sola hacha, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entonces entró el verdadero Legolas, que al ver a su hermano sus ojos brillaron de sorpresa un segundo y después sonrió enormemente.

El alivio que sintió Gimli al ver a Legolas desapareció cuando Tawarion corrió hacia Legolas y le abrazó, exclamando "_Tithen tôr!"_, y Legolas le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo y cariño, intercambiando palabras en élfico con su hermano.

"_Así que,"_ - habló el elfo mayor, regresando a la Lengua Común, - "_¿Te trataron bien los enanos de Erebor?"_

Gimli se quedó con la boca abierta. Aquel arrogante elfo se había convertido de pronto en otra persona. Hablaba con voz alegre y gentil, y los ojos le brillaban ambles. Legolas, por su parte, rió suavemente.

"_Veo que ya has conocido a mi amigo Gimli, Amigo de los Elfos."_

Tawarion le sonrió a Legolas y luego a Gimli. Pero al enano esa simpática sonrisa le gustó igual o menos que la soberbia sonrisa anterior.

Así fue como Gimli y Tawarion Thranduilion se habían conocido. Aun ahora, sentado en el agradable hogar de su amigo Legolas en los hermosos bosques de Ithilien, Gimli seguía sospechando que Tawarion y él no se habían conocido por accidente, sino que el príncipe había aprovechado la ocasión para incordiarle mientras Legolas no estaba presente. Gimli, como todos los enanos, era de temperamento vivo, suspicaz y nunca olvidaba una injusticia.

Los pensamientos de Gimli se vieron interrumpidos por la suave voz del elfo sentado a su lado. "¿No es el té de tu agrado?"

"¡Oh, me gusta! Es que estaba pensando." - respondió Gimli tomando un buen sorbo de su taza. Legolas le sonrió tristemente y movió los labios para hablar cuando llamaron a la puerta con tres firmes golpes. Ambos se levantaron de un salto (Gimli casi derramando el té durante el proceso) e intercambiaron miradas sombrías.

"Tal vez sea Faramir," - dijo Gimli con su extraña voz - ", que ha venido con noticias de Aragorn."

Legolas asintió, "_Minno!_" - llamó a quién estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

Dos elfos aparecieron al otro lado de la puerta. Uno, el de hombros más anchos, parecía muy agitado. El otro mostraba un rostro más sereno, pero cuando habló su voz traicionó su intranquilidad. "_Hîr nîn. Le garo teli si..._" - dijo, dirigiéndose al Señor de Ithilien - "Es una emergencia..."

A su lado, Gimli se marchó, probablemente yendo a ponerse unas botas y ropas más abrigadas. Legolas se volvió a los elfos con tristeza y desesperanza en los sombríos ojos. "¿Quién nos ha dejado esta vez?" - preguntó con voz queda.

Los dos elfos le miraron con ojos compasivos. "Nadie, mi Señor." - respondieron, por gran alivio de Legolas. - "Nadie más ha marchado a las Estancias de Mandos. Es un niño; lo han encontrado en Henneth-Annûn, sentado en el lago congelado. No sabemos lo qué le ocurre; le llamamos, y él no responde. Parece estar muy asustado, y el hielo podría romperse."

Legolas asintió. Gimli ya había regresado, con su abrigo de piel de oso por dentro y terciopelo color burdeos por fuera sobre sus hombros y el hacha siempre atada a su cintura.

"¿Han informado ya al Príncipe de Ithilien?" - preguntó el hijo de Thranduil a los dos elfos, mientras se dirigían a paso rápido hacia el Estanque Vedado de los montaraces.

"Mi Señor." - respondieron, la preocupación volviendo a sus voces - "Hemos acudido a él, pero el Señor Faramir no se encontraba allí y nadie sabe dónde está. En su lugar hemos encontrado a Bergil hijo del Capitán de la Compañía Blanca, Beregond hijo de Baranor. Estaba dormido, y al despertarlo nos ha dicho que no sabía dónde podría estar, pero que la noche anterior él había sido enviado con prisas desde Emyn Arnen para traerle al Príncipe un mensaje urgente del Rey Elessar Telcontar. Una compañía ya se ha puesto en movimiento para encontrarle."

Legolas asintió otra vez, silenciosamente deseando que encontraran pronto a Faramir, y preguntándose inquieto a dónde había ido y qué cosa tan importante podría decir el mensaje de Aragorn. Gimli, que caminaba pesadamente a su lado, pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

El lago de Henneth-Annûn, cuyas aguas provenían de la catarata más hermosa de las tierras del Oeste, era conocido por los montaraces de Gondor como el Estanque Vedado. Desde hacía años incontables, Henneth-Annûn había permanecido oculto y desconocido para todos salvo los montaraces, pero al finalizar la guerra, cuando los elfos llegaron a morar en Ithilien, guiados por su Señor, Legolas Hojaverde, Faramir había sentido el deseo de compartir la belleza de la Ventana al Sol Poniente a la luz de la luna llena con la Hermosa Gente, que él tanto amaba. Después de todo, Henneth-Annûn ya no volvería a ser refugio de montaraces, pues la guerra había finalizado. 

Cuando Legolas y Gimli llegaron, el lugar ya estaba ocupado por un grupo de elfos, todos de los cuales miraban asustados hacia el lago, el rumor de sus voces preocupadas confundiéndose con el rumor de las aguas blancas que se vertían en el cauce espumoso. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, se acercaron lo más posible al Estanque Vedado y, deteniéndose sobre el mojado pavimento de piedras pulidas, Legolas y Gimli contemplaron la alarmante situación. El pie de la cascada estaba iluminada por los rayos oblicuos del sol de la mañana y centelleaba en el menudo y tumultuoso oleaje de la cuenca. No muy lejos del pie de la cascada, el agua se había congelado por las bajas temperaturas del crudo Invierno, aunque con el oleaje causado por la catarata el hielo se resquebrajaba y partía. Sólo el agua más cercana a las lisas y planas rocas el hielo permanecía intacto, y ahí estaba el niño elfo, acurrucado y temblando sobre la fina capa blanca de hielo, a unos cinco pasos de la rocosa orilla del Estanque Vedado. Entonces vieron que un elfo adulto se había acercado al niño, y permanecía sentado sobre las muy resbaladizas rocas, llamándole por su nombre, Sirithrant, pues los elfos del bosque lo habían reconocido.

Ninguno de los presentes se había atrevido a acercarse al niño, pues temían que su peso rompiera el hielo, y entonces nadie podría socorrerles. Los elfos resisten muy bien las bajas temperaturas, pero eso no significa que no sientan el frío. Si un baño en agua helada podía matar a un Hombre mortal, también podía matar al elfo más fuerte. Sin embargo, viendo que Sirithrant no iba a escucharlos ni moverse del lugar, el elfo que le llamaba había hecho su elección, y cuidadosamente se puso de pie sobre el hielo, dando pasos lentos y cortos hacia el pequeño. En aquel momento todos guardaron inquieto silencio, y no se oyó nada más que el rumor incesante de la cascada y el murmullo del agua no congelada golpeando el hielo que se despedazaba.

Legolas se quedó mirando al valiente elfo, una extraña sensación en el estómago y en el pecho. Vestía ropas castañas y verdes, propias de los elfos del bosque, pero bordadas con hilo de oro formando hojas hayas y olmos. Los largos cabellos amarillos le ocultaban el rostro, y a la luz del sol una perla blanca brillaba en su dedo índice. Legolas siguió observando al elfo, hasta que por fin reconoció quién era, por el anillo de perla que llevaba puesto junto al anillo dorado de matrimonio, y dio un grito de horror y sorpresa, pues ese elfo no era otro que su padre Thranduil, Rey de Eryn Lasgalen.

"¡Legolas!" - exclamó Gimli, que al parecer también le había reconocido - "¿No es ese tu...?" - se detuvo, porque vio un elfo con un familiar rostro, ojos claros y mandíbula firme, acercarse a ellos.

"Hermano" - dijo Legolas, un poco aturdido - "¿Qué hacéis...?.¿Por qué no se me ha informado de vuestra llegada?"

"No hace más de media hora que hemos llegado." - respondió Tawarion. Legolas hizo ademán de correr hacia su padre, pero su hermano le tomo de la mano. - "No temas, Legolas. Sador está con él. Moriría antes de dejar que algo le ocurriera a nuestro padre."

Legolas no se movió, pero no parecía muy convencido y la inquietud que sentía era grande. Vio con aprensión como su padre se agachaba junto al niño elfo y le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza. Tawarion también le observaba, con rostro sereno pero clara inquietud brillando en sus ojos. Gimli por su parte se alegraba de que el príncipe heredero no hubiera percatado en él, pero miraba de reojo a Legolas, preocupado profundamente por él, porque parecía que el _cuivëar _volvía a perturbarle. Legolas no solía permitirse mostrar debilidad, miedo, o tristeza, mas en esos momentos sus ojos afligidos mostraban todo el dolor contenido en estos últimos días, y el temor por su Señor.

"¿Por qué has venido, _muindor nîn_?" - le preguntó Legolas a su hermano, azaroso - "¿Quién cuida de nuestro pueblo entonces, durante la ausencia de su rey?"

"Rosgobel se está encargando de todo." - le respondió, y Legolas vio que el semblante de su hermano era ahora oscuro y apesadumbrado, mas no dio más explicaciones.

* * *

Thranduil miraba lastimosamente al pequeño elfo que yacía delante de sus ojos. El hielo bajo no había dado señales de resquebrajarse, sino que podía sentir su solidez bajo sus pies. Los tres últimos pasos los dio palpando el resbaladizo suelo helado con las manos, deteniéndose delante del asustado niño. Casi se le partió el corazón viendo al pequeño meciéndose sobre si mismo, lloriqueando suavemente. 

"Sirithrant," - le susurró, con una mano acariciándole los cabellos, descubriendo su rostro antes oculto por ellos. Lo que vio entonces lo llenó de consternación: el niño estaba muy pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos y en blanco, y temblaba incontrolablemente mientras se chupaba el dedo pulgar. Thranduil le tomó de la pequeña mano y le acarició el rostro, sintiendo la humedad del frío sudor que le cubría la frente y las mejillas. Muy cuidadosamente y con toda la ternura del mundo, Thranduil tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo abrazo en su regazo, y conmocionado se dio cuenta de que el pobre niño se había orinado encima. Poniéndose en pie, se volvió, dejando atrás el peligroso estanque congelado y pasando caminando grácilmente entre las rocas lisas y resbaladizas. Los elfos dieron gritos de alegría al ver que todo había acabado bien.

Sador estuvo enseguida junto a su Señor, reconfortado al verlos a salvo, pero mirando con tristeza como Sirithrant temblaba en los brazos del otro, su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose ahora violentamente, como si tuviera convulsiones. Lo que más le preocupó el Rey Elfo fue se sentir la agitada respiración del niño y los rápidos latidos de su corazón (a decir verdad, _demasiado_ rápidos) contra el suyo. Era como si Sirithrant estuviera sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

Gimli hijo de Glóin, que había presenciado todo lo ocurrido, se volvió para mirar a Legolas con una sonrisa de alivio, cuando se dio cuenta de que Legolas se había ido, dejándole completamente sólo. Un poco sorprendido por la silenciosa marcha de su amigo, comenzó a buscarle entre la gente, que ahora se reunían junto al Rey Elfo y las curanderas, que inspeccionaban al pequeño Sirithrant. Los elfos estaban teniendo una agitada discusión en esos momentos. Hablaban muy rápido en élfico, pero por lo que Gimli había aprendido podía comprender que el tema de la discusión era los padres del niño, preguntándose dónde estaría la madre (pues no la habían encontrado en su hogar) y algunos gritaban enfadados que porqué tardaba tanto el padre en llegar. Al parecer no todos sabían que el padre había pasado unos días en Emyn Arnen, pues era su turno de vigilancia en la Compañía Blanca.

Cuando Gimli no vio señales de Legolas alrededor, comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Estaba apunto de rendirse y comenzar a llamarle a gritos cuando una mano gentil se posó sobre su hombro, y el enano se volvió para mirar en los extraños ojos topacio de Faenalfirin, brillando hacia él.

"Señor enano," - dijo con voz suave - "Maese Legolas se fue en esa dirección." - le señaló un sendero sinuoso y ascendente que conducía hacia el este.

"Gracias, mi señora." - le respondió el enano, realmente agradecido, inclinándose profundamente, antes de marcharse con paso rápido. Una vez abandonó los grandes espacios, encontrándose en la espesura del bosque y caminando sobre un sendero estrecho, Gimli comenzó a reconocer los alrededores, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba más o menos donde anoche él y Legolas habían se habían topado con Edhelharn, el tímido elfo de cabellos negros. Gimli echó a correr, tratando de llamar a Legolas en voz alta, pero le dolía demasiado la garganta y no le salía la voz. No tardó mucho en divisar la silueta de un elfo delgado y rubio, arrodillado en el suelo. De repente Gimli sintió pánico, creyendo que Legolas estaba herido, pues el elfo se encorvaba sobre sí mismo, el rostro muy cerca del suelo, de modo que su nariz casi tocaba la nieve.

"¡Legolas!" - trató de gritar el enano, pero sólo un murmullo ahogado como un quejido salió de su boca, y se encogió ante el dolor que dicha acción supuso para su garganta. En ese momento Legolas se alzó lentamente, quedándose sentado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas. Su semblante era extraño: una mezcla concentración, predicción y temor.

"Legolas..." - susurró Gimli - "¿Qué haces?"

El elfo no respondió, sino que, sin mirar ni una vez al enano, comenzó a excavar en la nieve con sus manos, ante la fija mirada sorprendida del enano.

"Legolas¿qué haces?" - repitió de nuevo. Legolas hizo caso omiso de la presencia del enano, y siguió cavando, cada vez con más rapidez y desesperación. Los dedos de sus manos estaban muy fríos y pronto se le entumecieron, mas Legolas no prestó atención al dolor y continuaba cavando ciegamente. Había cavado un agujero de dos metros de profundidad, cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con algo muy frío y suave, pero que definitivamente no era nieve.

Legolas se hizo atrás, agachando la cabeza entre sus hombros y dejando escapar un pequeño gemido ahogado. Gimli se acercó y miró. Aterrado, se echo atrás también, aferrándose a Legolas, que gimoteaba lastimosamente. Allí estaba el rostro de una mujer, blanco como la nieve, ojos sin vida mirando hacia el cielo sin ver nada, labios teñidos de color morado.

Pasaron unos instantes en que ninguno de los dos se movió ni habló. Allí, solos en el lúgubre paisaje, Legolas cabizbajo y Gimli sin apartar los horrorizados ojos del agujero cavado, ni el enano ni el elfo se dieron cuenta de que sus manos estaban unidas en un fuerte apretón. Al fin Gimli, recuperó su compostura.

"Iré a avisarles." - dijo. Legolas asintió silenciosamente.

No sabía a quién exactamente iba Gimli a avisar, pero el enano corrió hasta Henneth-Annûn, donde esperaba que aun se encontraran los elfos. Al llegar y ver al Rey Thranduil y a su hijo, y viendo faltar aun a Faramir, Gimli se acercó a ellos.

"_Aran-edhel!_" - llamó el enano al Rey Elfo. Thranduil, Sador y Tawarion le miraron curiosos, Thranduil arqueando las cejas y Tawarion entornando los ojos. Gimli, se sonrojó, recordando su aguda y chillona voz a causa del resfriado.

"¿Maese Gimli?" - preguntó el Rey Elfo - "¿Dónde está mi hijo, Legolas?"

"Legolas... está por allí." - dijo, haciendo señas hacia el sendero del este - "Ha encontrado otro cuerpo."

La reacción del Rey Elfo fue inmediata, y corrió en la dirección que Gimli les había indicado, seguido por Sador, el elfo alto y corpulento de espesa cabellera marrón oscura e impenetrables ojos verde esmeralda. Tawarion, sin embargo, antes de echar a correr tras ellos, se volvió al enano con reproche, exclamando, "¡Le has dejado sólo!"

Por la forma en que Tawarion le había dicho esas palabras Gimli sólo podía pensar que, a demás de estar enteramente enterado de todo lo que había ocurrido en la hermosa Ithilien, también sabía algo que él no sabía. Pero las palabras de Tawarion habían despertado temor otra vez en el corazón del enano, y corrió tan rápido que le pareció que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Cuando llegó al lugar, su cuerpo estaba helado, sus pulmones ardiendo, su nariz goteando, sus piernas temblando, su garganta dolía y sus labios partidos le escocían. De algún modo el camino le había parecido mucho más largo que antes.

Thranduil, Sador y Tawarion estaban allí, ayudando a desenterrar el cuerpo, que prácticamente estaba casi afuera. Pronto el lugar se llenó de llanto élfico, pues los elfos les habían seguido. El cuerpo por fin descansó sobre la nieve, y los elfos comenzaron a cantar un lamento, mientras Legolas comprobaba la rigidez del cuerpo, viendo que no hacía más de un día que había muerto. Sin embargo, la noche anterior no había nevado tanto como para cubrirla bajo dos metros de nieve. ¿Significaba eso que alguien se había tomado la molestia de enterrarla, aun que no fuera muy profundamente?

Thranduil cerró los párpados de los ojos sin vida de la mujer elfa, diciendo su oración en voz baja. Luego, cuidadosamente apartó las ropas, dejando al descubierto parte del pecho de la mujer. En el centro la piel se había vuelto negra. Thranduil la cubrió para que nadie lo viera, y justo en ese momento se oyeron unos gritos de angustia y terror. Un elfo acababa de llegar, lágrimas frescas corriendo por sus mejillas, y arrebató el cuerpo de la elfa de los brazos del Rey Elfo. Thranduil, Legolas, Tawarion y Sador se apartaron, dejando espacio al recién llegado, que se aferraba al cuerpo lamentándose, besándole los labios fríos entre llantos y sollozos.

"Nelladel... _ai_... Nelladel..."

Nelladel era el nombre que el marido le había puesto a su esposa, pues las risas de ella siempre le habían recordado a él el repicar de las campanas. Ya nunca volvería a escuchar su risa. No hasta el día en que se encontraran más allá del mar.

"¿Dónde está el Príncipe de Ithilien?" - le preguntó Thranduil a su hijo menor, hablando en voz baja para no interrumpir el lamento de los elfos.

"No lo sé. Una compañía de elfos le están buscando. Pero es extraño que haya desaparecido así..." - respondió Legolas, tratando de ignorar el nudo en la garganta que le causaba el escuchar la canción de luto de los elfos y el llanto del marido. Thranduil le miró seriamente.

"No podemos esperar más. Si no le encontramos esta mañana, al anochecer partiremos hacia Minas Tirith. Esperaré hoy, pero no más; debo hablar con el Rey Elessar."

Legolas asintió desconsolado, no creyendo su propia voz para hablar. Sentía como si la compostura que a penas había logrado mantener hasta ahora pudiera romperse en pedazos de un momento a otro, y estallara en lágrimas de incompetencia.

Entonces sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Faenalfirin, y los dos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos. Legolas, por primera vez, pronunció en voz alta el hermoso nombre que le había dado a la doncella blanca. "Silivren..."

Cuando los elfos se marcharon, transportando el cuerpo envuelto en un sudario de lino blanco y plateado, Legolas le besó la mano a Faenalfirin. El dolor de su corazón había desaparecido. La presencia de Nínim era como un manto de calor en el frío Invierno, una luz de esperanza en la oscuridad de sus miedos y pesares.

* * *

Los elfos lloraban la pérdida de otro de los suyos, no sabiendo que en otro lugar alguien jugaba con una piedra de cristal en su mano, moviéndola entre los dedos, mientras contemplaba el extraño hombre delante suyo. No era muy difícil, sólo tenía que tomar el cuchillo y cortarle la yugular de un movimiento rápido, ver como la sangre descendía por su cuello y pecho. 

Se acercó, se agachó junto al hombre inconsciente y le tomó de la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza y verle de nuevo la cara. Qué extraño. Desde lejos podía distinguir el aire de Númenor en ese hombre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se cruzaba con alguien de sangre númenóreana. Mucho tiempo en verdad. Este era un hombre de Gondor, y probablemente descendía de los grandes reyes del Oesternese, pues mucho se parecía a ellos en nobleza y hermosura.

Se guardó el cuchillo. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy cansado. La noche anterior no había pegado ojo. Sabía que se había metido en problemas, y se lo merecía, por insensato. Primero, había dejado escapar al niño; segundo, había revelado el nombre de una de sus víctimas ni nada más ni nada menos que al Señor de Ithilien. Pero no estaba preocupado ahora: cosas así le habían sucedido antes, y nunca le habían supuesto muchas molestias a fin de cuentas.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

El Señor de los elfos de Ithilien... supo quién era tan pronto vio sus ropas caras y su noble peinado de guerrero. Y su pelo... olía al perfume de la flor de _athelas_. Y cuando el elfo cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente, una sed terrible había despertado en él. En aquel momento, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en matar a aquel elfo tan hermoso...

_Tan hermoso_...

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos, imaginando como sería doblegar el Señor de Ithilien a sus pies, colocar la piedra en su pecho desnudo y sentir como le extrae el alma hasta dejarlo seco, vacío. Quería ver la mirada de terror en esos ojos. Quería reclamarlo, hacerlo suyo.

Iba a hacerlo suyo.

Se echó a dormir, soñando con su suculenta presa.

* * *

TRADUCCIONES 

_Ardo- De Arda (Quenya; Alto Élfico.)_

_Olvar- "Plantas". Plural de Olva. (Quenya.)_

_Yávi- "Frutos". Plural de Yáve. (Quenya.)_

_Kementarieva- De Kementari. (Quenya.)_

_Nolmelda- Elfo del Conocimiento. ("Nolme" también significa "Filosofía" y "Ciencia"). (Quenya.)_

_Asea lórelo- Hoja del Sueño (Quenya.)_

_Lóreolv- Planta del Sueño (Quenya.)_

_Anadûnê- Oesternese (Palabra Adunaica para designar Númenor.)_

_Tawarion- Hijo del gran bosque (Sindarin; Élfico Gris.)_

_Tithen tôr- Hermano pequeño (Sindarin.)_

_Minno- Entra/Entre (Sindarin.)_

_Hîr nîn. Le garo teli si- Mi Señor. Debéis venir ahora (Sindarin.)_

_muindor nîn - Hermano mío (Sindarin) **Nota**: probablemente todos estáis acostumbrados a ver la palabra "gwador" como "hermano." Pero en realidad "tôr" es la única palabras que significa "hermano (de sangre)". "Muindor" también significa hermano, pero se diferencia de "tôr" en que éste es una palabra compuesta karmadhalaya.  
_

_Sirithrant- Río fluente (Sindarin.)_

_Aran-edhel- Rey Elfo (Sindarin.)_

_Nelladel- Repicar de las campanas (Sindarin.)_

_ai- ¡Oh! (Sindarin.)_

_Notas de la autora: Por fin, tras tres aburridos meses de estudios, he vuelto! Y me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho! Como habréis podido comprobar, estos tres meses sin escribir me han afectado un poco y no he encontrado mucha inspiración para escribir este nuevo capítulo TT , pero espero que cuando me ponga otra vez manos a la obra mejoraré. Supongo que después de tanto tiempo os habrá ido bien releeros por encima el capítulo anterior, para recordar de qué iba el fic XD _

_Oh! y antes de que se me olvide, si alguna de ustedes quiere hacerme una pregunta sobre algo que no entiendan del fic o que quieran saber, pueden mandarme un e-mail._

_**N.17**: Me alegro que te gustara! Más o menos tengo calculado hacer 9 capítulos en total (10 con el prologo). ¡Nos vemos!_

_**mariyana**: Bién! Me gustaría leer tu fic y darte mi opinión, pero antes te aviso de que no me acaban de gustar los romances, mary-sues o slash, a no ser que sean muy originales. Así que si tu fic es uno de éstos, entonces no te podrás fiar mucho de mi opinión. ¡gracias por leer mi fic!_

_**Lalwen Tinuviel**: aiya mellon! No importa que hagis tardat tant, m'alegro de que al final no t'hagis oblidat:-D qué be que t'hagis pogut indentificar amb un dels personatges! La Celebrían tindrá el seu bon moment que segur que t'agradará. Es veritat que l'institut et fa llevar les ganes de escriure, a mí sempre em passa, pero et diré un secret perque et tornin venir les ganes: llegeix-t'he els reviews del teu fic XD _

_Ja ens vorem, xula! Moltes grácies pel review, Anabel!_

_**Kydre**: Aiya Nuria! Si, aquest paio es molt, molt dolent! pero es que m'encanta! XD Per què será que tothom em pregunta si no li pasara res a en Legolas? XD es obvi que el prota no pot morir pero...puc fer-lo patir una mica. Doncs la trama aquesta em té fins els fhduhfhjg! Tot el temps estic fent petits canvis, pero be, per ara me les arreglo XD_

_Shi, vaig suposar que el review era de l'Anabel _

_En fí, que tenguis un bon estiu maca, petons! i moltes gracies pel review!_


	6. La verdad desvelada: el Cazador

**Cazador de Fëar**

_Por The Balrog of Altena_

**Capítulo 5.**

_Ithilien, 9 de Narwain, año 21 IV E._

La conciencia retornaba lentamente al Senescal de Gondor. Por algún tiempo rondó como en sueños en el calor de la inconsciencia, como flotando en el agua cálida, pero, finalmente, fue empujado del todo hacia el despertar por una serie de percepciones- una ráfaga de aire frío en sus pies, un extraño y desagradable olor, y un dolor por el cuerpo que le dejaba sin aliento. Pronto salió de las profundidades oscuras para descubrir qué había sido de él.

Al principio le costó trabajo mover los párpados, pesados como el plomo, pero lo consiguió, y abrió los ojos. Todo estaba muy oscuro, y hubiera pensado que aun seguía en el mundo de la inconsciencia si no hubiera sido por el inmenso frío que sentía y el dolor. La cabeza le dolía como si un mûmak se la hubiera pisoteado, y los oídos le latían fuerte como el incesante martilleo de un enano herrero.

Cuando intentó levantar la cabeza, el dolor palpitante de su pescuezo aumentó si era posible diez veces. Sintió mareos, y lenta y miserablemente Faramir apoyó la frente contra sus rodillas, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no vomitar.

Cuando se le pasó el mareo, se dio cuenta de varias cosas: ya podía ver con más claridad, aunque no podía encontrar ninguna entrada de luz, pero había una tenue luz, sombría y roja, tal vez de una antorcha que no alcanzaba a encontrar; estaba sentado en el barro, y las malolientes hojas de _lórelo _casi le rozaban las piernas. No podía moverse, pues estaba atado de pies y manos contra un pilar de roca negra que Faramir, desgraciadamente, reconoció como el pilar donde los orcos habían echo sus sacrificios y otras cosas abominables en otros tiempos.

Al principio no intentó moverse, sino que se quedó muy quieto. Sentía la mente embotada, apenas capaz de pensar coherentemente. Los dedos de las manos y los pies los tenía entumecidos, tanto por el frío y la humedad como por la cuerda que le envolvía fuertemente muñecas y tobillos, irritándole y rascándole la piel y entorpeciendo el correcto flujo de la sangre. Le dolía la garganta, que la sentía apretada. La lengua hinchada y entumecida le pesaba en la boca, y tragar era difícil.

Poco a poco el dolor de cabeza fue disminuyendo, y finalmente pudo moverse. Mas las cuerdas le hacían daño, mordiéndole la carne, y tenía los músculos del cuerpo entumecidos, así que no se esforzó mucho y pronto se quedó inmóvil de nuevo. Entonces se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo poco vestido que estaba: su abrigo y sus ropas más calientes habían desaparecido, dejándole solamente con unos livianos pantalones y camisón que le llegaba a las rodillas. No llevaba guantes (eso podía asegurarlo, aunque con las manos atadas a su espalda no podía verlo) y no llevaba botas, pero afortunadamente estaba calzado con sus calcetines de invierno. La carta de Aragorn también había desaparecido; probablemente se le habría caído en el barro cuando le golpearon la cabeza. Pero sólo ahora se daba cuenta que ese no era el lugar dónde él había caído; se lo habían llevado a rastras, cueva a cueva más profunda, hasta aquí, para atarle contra el pilar.

Faramir guardó absoluto silencio e intentó escuchar atentamente, esperando encontrar signos de su atacante, o al menos adivinar qué hora era, cuántas horas habían pasado en el desdichado mundo desde que perdió la conciencia. Parecía ser de noche, pero no estaba seguro de ello. Cuando se le despejó la cabeza creyó oír una respiración que no era la suya, pero no veía a nadie ni escuchaba el andar de unos pies de hombre. Era una respiración pausada, casi como si alguien estuviera durmiendo apaciblemente. O tal vez era su aturdida mente que le jugaba malas pasadas, incitándole a que se echara a dormir para ahuyentar el dolor.

Faramir cerró los ojos, y al poco rato se quedó dormido, o inconsciente, no lo sabía. El caso es que pronto comprobó que estaba en lo cierto: despertó bruscamente, con la extraña sensación de que alguien le miraba fijamente.

Frente a él había un elfo, vestido con colores pardos y una capa verde con capuchón. En su mano izquierda sujetaba en alto una antorcha flameante. El rostro era orgulloso y bello, de ojos grises y cabellos como la sombra. Faramir creyó ver uno de los hijos de Elrond, pero era imposible: los hermanos Elladan y Elrohir estaban camino a Minas Tirith, o acaso ya estaban allí; Aragorn se lo había comunicado en la carta. De todos modos no le importaba quién fuera aquel elfo: lo importante es que le habían encontrado, que estaba a salvo.

Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en un instante, y en un instante recordó también el desconocido de sus sueños, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba frente a frente con él. De pronto le volvió el instinto de precaución y supo que aquel elfo no era un amigo.

El otro le miraba fijamente, y Faramir le devolvió la mirada con la misma frialdad. Había algo extraño en aquel elfo, pero no alcanzaba a ver el qué. Sin previo aviso, el extraño dio un paso adelante y se agachó frente a él, mirándole con curiosidad. Una sonrisa, casi tierna, se dibujó en los labios del elfo, pero en sus ojos Faramir pudo distinguir ahora una luz de demencia; era algo que el senescal podía interpretar con facilidad, pues lo había visto una vez en los ojos de su propio padre, aunque el recuerdo era borroso.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" - le preguntó su secuestrador suavemente.

Faramir no respondió, sino que en un arrebato de rabia le escupió al otro en la cara. Aquello, sin embargo, no molestó en absoluto al elfo, que se enjugó la saliva sonriendo enormemente. De improviso, levantó la mano derecha, y Faramir creyó que iba a golpearle. No recibió ningún golpe, pero menos le gustó la caricia de aquellos dedos calientes contra su piel fría. La mano se deslizó lentamente desde la mejilla a la barbilla, y ahí se quedó, agarrándole firme pero suavemente, obligándole a fijar su mirada en él. Entonces el elfo se inclinó hacia adelante, y Faramir, confuso y disgustado, no se movió mientras el otro le husmeaba el pelo.

El elfo, pareciendo satisfecho, se puso en pie y dándose media vuelta desapareció en la penumbra, para regresar momentos después con un jarra de madera. Estaba llena de agua, y se la ofreció al senescal, que no dudó en beber vivazmente. El agua estaba tibia, y fue como una bendición que le calmó el dolor y la heladez de la garganta, aunque le costó tragar y la mayor parte la escupió y la dejó caer entre los labios.

"¿Quién eres?" - le preguntó otra vez el extraño.

"Soy Faramir, hijo de Denethor, Senescal de Gondor." - respondió con frialdad, forzando la voz - "No te preguntaré quién eres, porque ya lo sé. Eres un asesino."

El elfo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar una larga carcajada.

"¡No sabes nada!" - dijo, apartando los mechones negros para dejar al descubierto sus orejas. Faramir vio asombrado que éstas no eran puntiagudas como las de los elfos, sino redondas como las suyas, como las de un hombre mortal. El hombre, viendo la cara de sorpresa y confusión de Faramir, rió otra vez. - "Tú también me confundiste con uno de ellos... esos... _nimīr ..._" - dijo, con un susurro sibilante entre los dientes apretados. Puso cara de asco y escupió.

Faramir se quedó muy quieto, observando con ojos muy abiertos como el otro se echaba en una discusión consigo mismo, hablando una lengua que no era la Común, ni tampoco élfico, en voz tan baja que apenas podía oírlo y entender lo que decía. Sin embargo, había entendido o creído entender una cosa, _nimīr ,_ y ahora estaba más confuso que nunca. Pues _nimīr _era un palabra adunaîca, la lengua materna de los Hombres de Númenor, que obviamente significaba 'elfos'. Se encontraba frente a frente con un hombre de aspecto élfico que habla la lengua extinguida como su fuera la suya propia y poseía grandes siembras de _lóreolva_, una planta de Númenor. Sólo había una posibilidad: que aquel hombre fuera un Montaraz del Norte, un descendiente de Númenor, como Aragorn. Pero, aun así, no parecía tener sentido...

El extraño se había callado y volvía a mirarle, como expectante. Faramir se sintió incómodo bajo esa mirada inescrutable, y no sabía qué hacer. No todos los días te encuentras atrapado con un demente asesino de elfos que te husmea el pelo.

"¿Por qué me retienes?" - preguntó al fin - "Me están buscando... sin duda alguna. Llegarán en cualquier momento."

"Ya no estaré aquí cuando lleguen." - respondió el otro tranquilamente. Faramir torció la boca en tono de burla.

"¿No vas a matarme, entonces? Cuando lleguen les contaré todo lo que sé. Mátame como mataste a esos elfos inocentes, asesino."

De improviso, el hermoso rostro del hombre se contorsionó en una horrenda mueca de furia.

"¡Yo no soy un asesino!" - gritó, y alzó el puño golpeando el pilar negro, muy cerca de la mejilla izquierda de Faramir, que cerró los ojos, asustado. - "¡El águila que caza ratones para alimentarse no es llamada asesina!"

Tan rápidamente como le vino la ira, tan rápidamente ésta se esfumó. Se puso en pie.

"Me voy, y nadie me encontrará."

Faramir rió. - "Te equivocas, mi Señor te encontrará. Del Rey Elessar Telcontar Envinyatar no escaparás. Lo juro por mi honor."

El hombre se puso rígido, mirando al senescal gravemente. - "¿Envinyatar, dijiste?.¿El Restaurador?" - se agachó de nuevo junto a Faramir, y le miró directamente a los ojos. El senescal se sorprendió y perturbó al ver una luz de emoción en los ojos del otro. El hombre le tomó por los hombros. - "¿Hay un nuevo Rey en Gondor?" - preguntó en un susurro. Faramir no respondió; ¿cómo podía alguien no saber del glorioso reinado del Rey Elessar?.¿De dónde demonios venía este hombre? - "¿Tiene el rey sangre de Númenor?" - le preguntó, y otra vez Faramir no respondió.

"No necesito que me contestes." - dijo el hombre, metiendo su mano debajo de la capa, buscando algo, - "Lo he leído en tus ojos."

"¿Por qué tanto te alegra saberlo?" - estalló Faramir - "¡El Rey es un Amigo de los Elfos! Si te encuentra, te matará."

"¿Un Amigo de los Elfos, dices?" - dijo el otro, con una sonrisa pero hablando en un tono serio y casi entrecortado, como si vacilara. - "Ya veremos..." - dijo - "Las cosas pueden cambiar." - Y sacando un trapo la utilizó como mordaza para Faramir, que no se debatió, pues sabía que nada podía hacer para impedírselo.

Por un momento la mordaza, añadida a la lengua hinchada, no le permitió tragar aire, y Faramir jadeó, tratando de respirar, de llevar aire a sus pulmones. El otro se rió.

"¡Despacio! Puedes respirar." - dijo y, efectivamente, al cabo de unos segundos Faramir ya había acompasado su respiración, e inclinaba la cabeza sobre la roca del pilar.

Cerró los ojos, escuchando los pasos del hombre, que se alejaba. Los pasos se detuvieron un momento y Faramir oyó su voz, que le llamaba desde un poco más lejos.

"A veces el águila ha de matar al halcón para que no le quite el alimento. Me pregunto si te encontrarán antes de que te mueras de frío." - dijo, y Faramir entreabrió los ojos para ver la luz de la antorcha alejándose hasta perderse de vista. Todo se quedó en penumbra.

* * *

_Minas Tirith; 12 de Narwain._

Las setenta y cinco millas que se extendían entre Henneth-Annûn y Minas Tirith, las recorrieron en tres jornadas, pasando por el Campo de Cormallen y cruzando el Cair Andros, casi en línea recta, llegando a las grandes Puertas de _mithril _y acero al atardecer el tercer día. El claro sonido de las trompetas de plata en las torres les dio la bienvenida a los visitantes. Al frente cabalgaba el Rey Thranduil, sus cabellos dorados ondeando en la brisa invernal, y a su derecha cabalgaba el príncipe heredero de Eryn Lasgalen, Tawarion, y a su izquierda el siempre torvo Sador. Un poco rezagados cabalgaban Legolas y Gimli, como de costumbre sobre la grupa del mismo caballo. Pues aunque el enano ya no le tenía miedo a la bestia, nunca se atrevería a cabalgar uno él solo. El tener la cintura de Legolas donde poder agarrarse seguía siendo un alivio para él.

Abrieron las Puertas. Dos elfos les recibieron allí, altos, gallardos y morenos, de idénticos rostros jóvenes, los hijos de Elrond, Elladan y Elrohir. Los años, como a todo elfo, no los habían afectado mucho. Seguían teniendo el mismo aspecto que cuando Legolas y Gimli los conocieron hacía veintidós años, cuando se unieron a la Compañía Gris que cruzó el Paso de los Muertos. Pero Legolas se percató de que parecían más tristes y menos arrogantes, no como los había conocido en aquel entonces. El Señor de Ithilien creía saber qué ocurría a los hermanos gemelos: estaban cansados. Cansados de la Tierra Media y de sus persecuciones de orcos. Elladan y Elrohir habían vivido gran parte de su vida odiando y matando a los orcos, en interminable venganza por lo que le habían echo a su madre. Ahora, ambos madre y padre de ellos ya no estaban en la Tierra Media, sino en Valinor, la Tierra del Don; y la hermana de ellos se marchitaba cada día un poco más, tal era su destino. Los hermanos vivían en Rivendel, prácticamente solos, pero con la grata compañía del padre de la madre de ellos, el Señor Celeborn de Lothlórien. Legolas se preguntó si los hermanos navegarían algún día hacia el otro lado del Mar, o si de lo contrario se quedarían y se marchitarían como su hermana. El elfo Silvano sintió un escalofrío con esos pensamientos.

Elladan y Elrohir eran ahora más callados, pero saludaron a los recién venidos cortésmente. Ellos les guiaron por los siete niveles de la ciudad, donde en el séptimo nivel, la Ciudadela, se encontraban el Lugar de la Fuente con el Árbol Blanco siempre florecido, Merethrond (la Casa de los Festines), La Torre Blanca de Ecthelion y la Casa del Rey. El camino desde las grandes Puertas a la Ciudadela era un largo recorrido, y lo hicieron sin prisas, pues los Señores de Eryn Lasgalen habían estado en Minas Tirith solamente una vez, cuando aun se encontraba en reconstrucción; el Rey Thranduil, Tawarion y Sador miraban alrededor con ojos de asombro. En verdad, la Ciudad Blanca se había convertido en la morada más bella de la Tierra Media desde que los elfos comenzaron a abandonar sus hogares. Lugares como Rivendel y Lothlórien habían sido casi abandonados del todo por los Elfos. Eryn Lasgalen volvía ser un lugar hermoso desde que cayó la Oscuridad, y también Ithilien, pero esos lugares estaban destinados a decaer junto con sus habitantes. Pero Minas Tirith resplandecía a la loma de Ered Nimrais, las Montañas Blancas, bajo la luz del sol. Sus paredes eran fuertes como los cimientos de la tierra.

Minas Tirith había sufrido muchos daños en la Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor y el Sitio de Gondor. Los enanos de la Montaña Solitaria, con sus habilidosas manos de artesano, habían reconstruido los edificios caídos y mejorado los demás. Y los elfos del Bosque Negro habían plantado árboles que no morían y llevado pájaros cantores que anidaran en los árboles. Así, con las tres artes entremezcladas de las Tres Razas Emparentadas, no había ciudad más hermosa que la capital de Gondor.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas a causa del frío y la epidemia de gripe, pero la gente abría puertas y ventanas a su paso y saludaban a Legolas y Gimli, que les eran muy conocidos, y los niños los miraban fijamente y les señalaban con el dedo, porque sus padres les habían contado historias sobre Frodo Nuevededos y la Compañía del Anillo.

Cuando pasaron por el sexto nivel dejaron las cabalgaduras en el establo, que estaba en Rath Cennan, La Calle del Farolero; siguieron a pie por el túnel, que los llevó al Lugar de la Fuente, donde el suelo estaba cubierto por los pétalos blancos de la flor del Árbol Blanco. El Rey y la Reina los recibieron allí. Aragorn vestía una túnica roja con bordados de oro en las mangas y un Árbol coronado de cinco estrellas en el centro. Arwen vestía de azul oscuro como la noche, y en la melena negra resplandecía la hermosa estrella blanca de cristal élfico engarzado en un aro de mithril, Elendilmir, la Estrella Blanca de Elendil, que Aragorn había encontrado en Isengard. Detrás de ellos se alzaba la blanca Torre de Ecthelion, dorada a la luz del atardecer.

Intercambiaron saludos corteses con el Rey y el Príncipe de Eryn Lasgalen, pero Aragorn abrazó a Legolas y a Gimli y la Dama Arwen les dio un beso en la frente. Eldarion les estrechó la mano a Legolas y a Gimli, y se inclinó profundamente ante el Rey de Eryn Lasgalen.

"Rey Thranduil." - les presentó Aragorn, pues el Rey Elfo aun no conocía ninguno de los hijos de Elessar y Undómiel, aunque mucho había oído hablar de ellos y su asombroso parecido élfico (sobretodo por boca de Legolas) - "Mi hijo Eldarion, Príncipe Heredero de Gondor y Arnor."

Thranduil le miró y vio su increíble parecido con el padre, rostro severo y de ojos grises. Y era tan apuesto como cualquier hijo de los elfos. Se inclinó ante él profundamente, sabiendo que la gloria del Reino Unificado, por más sublime que fuera ahora, aun no había alcanzado la cúspide.

Luego se volvió a las hermanas, y las encontró bellas, verdaderas hijas de reyes. Tawarion miró a la mayor, Gilraen, tan esbelta como una flor y a la vez tan inquebrantable como el acero, su pelo negro como el cuervo acariciado por la suave luz del sol del atardecer, su rostro blanco con labios de amapola; pero cuando se dio cuenta que su padre le estaba observando, le besó la mano, sintiéndose torpe ante tan hermosa mujer.

Las gemelas eran sin duda las de más parecido élfico para Thranduil, y Celebrían era la más cercana al linaje de su padre, aunque eso no la hacía menos bella que las otras. La joven les miraba a él y a su hijo mayor con maravilla en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas, pero más miraba a su hijo menor, que cuando le besó la mano se puso colorada hasta las orejas. Thranduil tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

"Dos de nuestras hijas no están presentes, Rey Thranduil." - dijo Aragorn, y Thranduil tuvo que disimular su sorpresa ante el gran (y envidiable) número de retoños de Elessar y Undómiel, mientras que él sólo había tenido dos vástagos y deseado tener una hija que no tuvo oportunidad de llegar - "Elwing, la pequeña, está durmiendo; y Artanis, mi segunda hija menor, está enferma y reposando en estos momentos."

Al instante Legolas dijo que iría a verla tan pronto tuviera un momento de descanso.

En aquel momento Aragorn pareció reparar por primera vez que Faramir no estaba con ellos.

"¿Se ha quedado Faramir en Ithilien?" - preguntó.

"No exactamente." - respondió Gimli - "Faramir ha desaparecido."- dijo. Todos, excluyendo Legolas, Thranduil, Tawarion y Sador, le miraron perplejos.

"¿Desaparecido?.¿Qué quieres decir?" - exclamó Aragorn - "Espera, hablaremos de ello más tranquilamente en la Cámara de las Conferencias. La he mandado preparar para una reunión. Ya debe de estar a punto."

"Con su permiso, Rey Elessar," - intervino Thranduil en aquel momento, inesperadamente - "Antes quisiera hablar con vos en privado. Para eso he venido. Es muy importante."

A esto Legolas levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Su padre miraba al Rey de Gondor y Anor a los ojos, haciendo caso omiso de las curiosas miradas de los demás. Tawarion esperaba la respuesta de Elessar solemnemente, como si ya supiera lo que el Rey de Eryn Lasgalen deseaba consultar. Sador tenía el rostro impasible.

"Muy bien." - contestó Aragorn, mostrándose sorprendido por la petición del Rey Elfo. - "Seguidme."

Los demás observaron como Thranduil, Tawarion y Sador entraban en la Torre de Ecthelion con el Rey Elessar y Eldarion. Arwen intercambió unas rápidas palabras con Gilraen y se apresuró entrar en la torre y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" - preguntó Gimli, una vez las puertas se cerraron con un golpe seco. Luego estornudó, y tuvo que sonarse la nariz. - "¿De qué quiere hablar tu señor con Aragorn, Legolas?"

"No lo sé." - respondió el elfo, con un tono de preocupación. - "Pero ha estado muy raro desde que le encontramos en Henneth-Annûn. Y Tawarion y Sador también. Se diría que me ocultan algo; algo importante."

Gilraen les ofreció entrar en la Casa del Rey y comer algo, a lo que Elladan y Elrohir aceptaron silenciosamente. A Gimli le hacía ruido el estómago, pero Legolas se negó amablemente.

"Quisiera ver a Artanis, ahora que tengo tiempo." - dijo.

"¡Yo te llevaré a su habitación!" - se ofreció en seguida Celebrían, sus ojos brillantes. Legolas le sonrió y tomándola de la mano partieron juntos, rodeando la Torre Blanca hacia la Casa del Rey. Gimli estaba indeciso, mirando de un lado a otro, de Legolas y Celebrían a los hijos de Elrond, Gilraen y las gemelas. Entonces estornudó, muy fuerte.

Gilraen le llamó, sonriente. "Parece que usted también se ha resfriado, Maese Gimli." - le dijo - "Mi padre preparó una medicina para Artanis. Seguro que le vendrá bien tomarla."

Gimli ya no tuvo más dudas y, tomado de bracete por Lúthien y Morwen, que le tenían mucho afecto al enano, se fue con ellos.

La tenue luz del sol del atardecer se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación de Artanis, que tenía las cortinas lavanda descorridas, iluminando todo con tonos amarillo anaranjados. La niña se encontraba bien despierta, y dio un salto en la cama cuando vio entrar al elfo.

"¡Legolas!" - gritó alegremente, con la tierna voz infantil estropeada por la gripe, y saltó sobre el pecho de Legolas, que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Legolas rió suavemente y le besó los cabellos de rizos negros a la niña, que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y escondía el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del elfo. Suavemente la sentó en la cama y le acarició la mejilla sonrojada por la fiebre.

"Hoy es tu aniversario¿verdad que sí?.¿Cuántos años cumples?.¿Veinte?"

"¡Cumplo diez!" - rió la niña, encantada.

"¿Diez¿En serio?" - dijo Legolas, fingiendo sorpresa - "¡Con lo mayor que se te ve!.¡Si te has convertido en una mujer hermosa!"

Artanis rió. "¿Más hermosa que Celebrían?" - preguntó entusiasmada, mirando de reojo a su hermana, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, esperando la respuesta del elfo como si fuera algo importante.

"Bueno," - sonrió Legolas - "Las dos sois muy bonitas a vuestra manera." - Celebrían se sonrojó, agradeciendo que el elfo no la estuviera mirando a ella en aquel momento.

Se quedó con Artanis durante horas. El sol ya se estaba ocultando y el cielo oscurecía pero no había estrellas ni las habría, pues estaba nublado y lo seguiría estando toda la noche; las damas de la Reina le trajeron una comida ligera a la niña, pues estando enferma no era conveniente que comiera cualquier cosa, y Legolas encendió unas velas porque la habitación poco a poco se había quedado en oscuridad.

El elfo no dejaba de preguntarse de qué hablaban su padre y Aragorn, y sentía un nudo en la garganta, pues se temía lo peor; pero se quedó con la niña porque sus habladurías infantiles y sus sonrisas le ayudaban a olvidar sus penas. En realidad, no había tenido tiempo de llorar la pérdida de Nelladel adecuadamente, y la imagen en su mente de la elfa pálida envuelta en un sudario de nieve era como un cuchillo en el corazón. Se quedó ahí con Artanis hasta que Eldarion entró, haciéndole saber que la reunión del Rey Thranduil con el Rey Elessar estaba a punto de concluir, y que dado a los importantes asuntos que se habían discutido allí, Elessar les convocaba inmediatamente a un concilio en la Cámara de Conferencias. Legolas le dio un beso de despedida a la niña, y Celebrían se quedó, un poco decepcionada por dejarla sola con su hermana menor tan pronto.

Cuando Legolas y Eldarion alcanzaron el Lugar de la Fuente, Gimli, Elladan y Elrohir estaban llegando. Las puertas a la Torre de Ecthelion se abrieron y Arwen asomó, invitándoles a entrar. La sala del trono era la que ocupaba la primer planta. La Torre tenía unos doscientos pies de altura, pero sólo dos plantas: la Sala Real y la Cámara de las Conferencias. Una larga escalera de caracol llegaba hasta la puerta secreta y la pequeña sala donde Denethor había guardado la Palantir, arriba del todo de la torre.

La sala del trono era un salón enorme, monolitos de mármol negro se elevaban hasta los soberbios chapiteles esculpidos con las más variadas y extrañas figuras de animales y follajes, y arriba, en la penumbra de la gran bóveda, centelleaba el oro mate de tracerías y arabescos multicolores; no había un solo objeto de tela o de madera, pero entre las hileras de pilares que sostenían el cielo raso se erguía una compañía solemne de estatuas altas talladas en la piedra fría. Se alzaban a cada lado como en silenciosa vigía desde la entrada hasta el trono real, que se encontraba sobre un alto pedestal, y la silla del Senescal, a su lado derecho bajo el pedestal. Había poca luz, que entraba por las ventanas profundas alineadas en las naves laterales, más allá de las columnas.

Cruzaron la sala hasta una pequeña nave lateral en el fondo izquierdo, donde había una corta escalera de caracol que llegaba a la Cámara de Conferencias. Allí, en una sala cubierta de alfombras rojas y tapices y colgaduras historiadas hechos a mano, que narraban la historia de Gondor desde los Días de Isildur, les esperaban Aragorn, Thranduil, Tawarion y Sador, sentados. Había cinco asientos vacíos más. Arwen ocupó su lugar junto a su esposo, pero Eldarion de quedó de pie junto a su padre mientras Legolas, Gimli, y los hijos de Elrond ocupaban los demás asientos.

Legolas se sentó junto a su hermano mayor, y se volvió a él, deseando preguntarle qué habían discutido con el Rey Elessar. Fue cuando vio que Tawarion tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero no había rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas y el rostro era inescrutable. Aquello le perturbó aun más.

Cuando Gilraen entró, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, Aragorn comenzó a hablar.

"Dada la valiosa información que el Rey Thranduil me ha dado, es menester que Legolas sepa que ya hemos dado con la causa de todos estos nefastos acontecimientos en Ithilien."- Legolas se agarró fuerte a los brazos del asiento. - "Pero antes," - continuó Aragorn, su expresión grave - "Quiero que me habléis sobre la presunta desaparición de Faramir."

Entonces Legolas le contó una versión resumida de lo ocurrido en Henneth-Annûn. De como los elfos habían ido a buscar al Príncipe de Ithilien a su residencia temporal y no le habían encontrado allí; más Bergil, hijo de Beregond, que se encontraba en la casa, les dijo que no sabía dónde había ido Faramir, ni cuando había partido (pues cuando el joven despertó Faramir ya se había ido), y que él estaba allí porque la noche anterior había llevado un mensaje urgente del Rey Elessar para el Senescal.

"¿Entonces ocurrió hace cuatro o cinco días?" - preguntó Aragorn, haciendo cuentas desde el día en que mandó enviar el mensaje.

"Cuatro días." - respondió Legolas - "Nosotros nos pusimos en camino la noche del día de la desaparición. Cuando estábamos preparados para partir llegó la Compañía Blanca, que venía de Emyn Arnen. Enseguida comenzaron la búsqueda. Si le encuentran, o dan con alguna pista de su paradero, nos los harán saber de inmediato."

"¿Y qué hay de Éowyn?" - preguntó Arwen, que había permanecido muy callada durante todo el relato de Legolas.

Gimli respondió. "Bergil partió hacia Emyn Arnen aquella misma noche. El muchacho detestaba la idea de ser portador de malas nuevas, pero lo hizo."

Se quedaron todos en silencio durante unos instantes. Legolas se movía incómodo en su asiento mirando de Aragorn a su padre. Aragorn estaba cabizbajo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Thranduil no le prestaba atención, el semblante impasible. Al lado de Aragorn, Arwen parecía desolada, probablemente pensando en Éowyn, embarazada y con el marido perdido. Las dos habían llegado a apreciarse mucho, incluso a hacerse amigas. Cuando Éowyn estaba de visita en Minas Tirith (algo que hacía a menudo), las dos se ayudaban a vestirse y a peinarse, sin necesidad de llamar a las damas de la Reina.

Al fin Aragorn levantó la cabeza, y habló lentamente.

"Creo que Faramir leyó algo en mi mensaje que le dio sospechas, y le hizo partir de inmediato, aun sin avisar a nadie ni responder a mi mensaje. Probablemente se marchara para investigar, para asegurarse de lo que fuera antes de hacérmelo saber."

"¿Y por qué no volvió, entonces?" - preguntó Gimli.

"Porque algo se lo impidió." - respondió Aragorn seriamente - "Tal vez sufrió un accidente, resbalando con la nieve, o podría haberse perdido (algo que dudo completamente). Pero, en el peor de los casos, Faramir encontró algo que confirmó sus sospechas, y al mismo tiempo él fue descubierto."

"¿Descubierto por quién?" - preguntó Legolas, no entendiendo lo que Aragorn quería decir. El Heredero de Isildur les miró entonces gravemente.

"Ha llegado el momento en que os lo explique todo, Legolas y Gimli. Pues creo no equivocarme al pensar que Elladan y Elrohir ya saben hacia dónde me encamino." - dijo - "Es una larga historia, y os pido que escuchéis con atención todo lo que tengo que deciros, aunque el principio todos vosotros ya lo hayáis oído antes, pues es muy importante."

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Aragorn comenzó a hablar despacio.

"Todo comenzó en un tiempo muy remoto, en realidad no en la pasada edad, sino en los años de la Primera Edad, cuando los edain se aliaron a los elfos en la Guerra de las Joyas contra Morgoth, el primer Señor Oscuro. Los edain eran los Hombres de las Tres Casas de los Amigos de los Elfos: la Casa de Bëor, la Casa de Haleth, y la Casa de Hador."

"Como recompensa al coraje de estos Hombres, y a su lealtad a los elfos en aquellos años oscuros, los Valar crearon una isla en el centro mismo del Mar Occidental para que estas gentes, que desde ese entonces fueron llamados Dúnedain, pudieran tener un país propio. Númenor fue llamada la Isla, Andor, la tierra de los dones, Elenna la tierra de la Estrella. Elros el Medio-Elfo fue el primer Rey de Númenor."

"Además de una tierra, los Dúnedain fueron bendecidos con otros regalos; entre ellos, una mayor sabiduría y una vida más larga, cuatro veces más larga que la de los Hombres comunes. Los Númenóreanos se hicieron entonces cercanos amigos de los Elfos de Tol Eressëa, que se encontraba cerca de sus costas. Los elfos los visitaban a menudo, y les enseñaron mucho, pero a los Hombres de Númenor se les prohibió que navegaran los mares del oeste, porque los Valar temían que llegaran a envidiar el esplendor de las Tierras Imperecederas que ellos y los elfos habitaban."

"Pero así como su poder y su majestad crecía, los Númenóreanos comenzaron a envidiar realmente los dones de los elfos. No creían justo que los Señores de Occidente disfrutaran de una paz imperecedera mientras ellos tenían que morir y partir a lo desconocido, abandonando sus hogares y todo cuando habían hecho. Envidiaban a los Valar y a los elfos inmortales, pues a ellos se les exigía una esperanza ciega, y amaban a la Tierra y no querían perderla."

"El decimonoveno Rey de Númenor se hizo llamar Adûnakhor, que significa Señor del Occidente, y prohibió el uso de la lengua de los elfos en su presencia. Pero fue Ar-Gimilzôr, vigésimo segundo Rey, que prohibió completamente el élfico, descuidó el Árbol Blanco y castigó a todos aquellos que daban la bienvenida a los barcos de Eressëa. Él fue quien inició la Persecución de los Fieles."

"Todos sabéis que el último Rey de Númenor fue Ar-Pharazôn el Dorado, que usurpó el trono a la legítima Reina, Tar-Míriel. Los Dúnedain y el mismo Rey habían sido corrompidos por las malvadas sugerencias de Sauron (hasta habían construído un templo en alabanza al Señor Oscuro Morgoth, al que llamaban Melkor, y le honraban), lo que resultó su perdición, pues Ar-Pharazôn declaró la guerra a los Valar y Númenor fue completamente destruida, tragado por las furiosas aguas del Mar."

"Pero volvamos ahora a la época de Ar-Gimilzôr. En aquellos tiempos, hubo muchas divisiones entre las gentes de Númenor: estaban los Fieles (los que eran Amigos de los Elfos), los leales al Rey (gente que incluso llegó a odiar a los elfos. La mayor parte de ellos cayeron en maldades y la locura. Muchos se dejaron seducir por las Sombras y as artes negras.) y otra pequeña parte que seguían amando a los elfos pero que no se mezclaban con ellos, por miedo a la ira de Ar-Gimilzôr. Fue cuando los Dúnedain comenzaron a temer la muerte, y algunos rompieron la Prohibición de los Valar y comenzaron a navegar hacia el Oeste, creyendo desesperadamente que allí encontrarían la respuesta para poseer la inmortalidad, pues mucho ambicionaban na vida eternamente inmutable. Mientras que los reyes construían tumbas más espléndidas que las casas en las que habitaban, en cámaras secretas los ancianos decrépitos preparaban elixires poderosos que les alargaban la vida mas no les quitaban el sufrimiento de la vejez. Entretanto, muchos científicos comenzaron a dedicarse a la alquimia,"

Legolas le interrumpió en aquel momento. - ¿Alquimia?" - preguntó. Nunca había oído semejante palabra. Aragorn no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Gimli se le adelantó.

"Yo he oído ese nombre antes. Creo que tiene algo que ver con las piedras."

"En efecto, Gimli." - continuó Aragorn - "La alquimia era la doctrina y experimentos con la que se pretendía descubrir una sustancia que prolongara indefinidamente la vida humana. Los alquimistas trabajaron con materiales puros como el oro, el mercurio, arsénico y azufre, y también sales y ácidos. Mantenían que los elementos de los cuerpos compuestos eran la sal, el azufre y el mercurio, que representaban respectivamente la tierra, el aire y el agua."

"Se dice que la sustancia que ellos buscaban era una piedra. Algunos decían que gracias a ella podrían convertir cualquier material en oro. Otros decían que la piedra les proporcionaría el elixir de la inmortalidad. Hasta donde yo sé, los alquimistas no lograron lo que tanto deseaban."

Aragorn hizo una pausa y suspiró.

"Aquí llegan todos mis conocimientos sobre este tema, todo lo que yo aprendí, lo que me enseñaron durante mi juventud en Rivendel. Pero hay más. Lo que voy a contaros ahora es lo que el Rey Thranduil me ha revelado en nuestra anterior asamblea."

"Al parecer, hubo un hombre alquimista que descubrió el secreto de la inmortalidad. Una piedra como se decía, aunque nadie sabe con qué elementos la creó, y un último ingrediente para su elixir... una vida inmortal."

Hubo un momento de silencio. Legolas podía sentir su corazón palpitando fuerte contra el pecho. Aragorn se dirigió entonces a él.

"Legolas, la marca negra. Esa es la señal de la piedra. El alquimista se apoderaba de los _fëar_ de los elfos, de ese modo logrando la longevidad sobrenatural. No sólo conseguía una vida inmortal, sino que su rostro de Hombre comenzó a cambiar también, refinando sus facciones y adulzando su voz, hasta que finalmente llegó a tener el aspecto de un elfo. Lo que fue algo muy oportuno para él, pues de este modo le era muy fácil hacerse pasar por un amigo para acercarse a su presa."

Legolas no dijo nada, estaba horrorizado. Gimli estaba enfurruñado en su asiento. El enano resopló, no pudiendo contenerse más.

"¿Cómo pudo ser que nadie le descubriera?" - gritó - "Quiero decir...¡podían ver que el hombre no envejecía! Si sabían lo que hacía¿por qué no le juzgaron por asesinato?"

"¿Si tú descubrieras el don de la inmortalidad, se lo harías saber a alguien que está sediento por conseguir también ese don? Por supuesto que no. Si lo supieran ya no estarías a salvo, pues ellos intentarían arrebatarte la piedra a la fuerza." - dijo Aragorn - "El alquimista debió de esconderse, de vivir una vida nómada, viajando de un lado a otro entre Tol Eressëa y la Tierra Media. Pues ni siquiera sabemos su verdadero nombre, sólo el nombre con el que se le dio a conocer en una época posterior, cuando por fin fue descubierto: Faron an Fae, le llamaron los Sindar, Cazador de Fëar, es decir, almas. Los Elfos del Oeste le llamaron Faroth en Fëar. Además," - añadió, mostrando una mueca de dolor y disgusto - ", asesinar a un elfo no era un delito tan horrible en aquellos tiempos, si ese elfo había ofendido de alguna forma a Ar-Gimilzôr, como teniendo tratos con los Dúnedain."

"Para el año 3319 de la Segunda Edad, cuando Númenor desapareció por completo, el Cazador ya habitaba en la Tierra Media. Poco sabemos de sus primeros años. Supongo que en un primer momento tuvo miedo de mostrarse ante muchos ojos, así que fue discreto, capturando viajeros solitarios en las tierras salvajes. Había una leyenda conocida en Rivendel, que hablaba de un monstruo, o mejor dicho un fantasma, parecido a los tumularios y al que llamaban _Madedhel_, una criatura que se alimentaba de elfos viajeros en días especialmente nublados y oscuros, comiéndoselos por dentro pero dejando el cuerpo exterior intacto. Se me ocurre que esta leyenda podría relacionarse con sus primeros ataques. Pero no era suficiente. Probablemente encontraba pocos viajeros solitarios en las tierras salvajes, y quería más. Fue cuando comenzó a atacar abiertamente grandes colonias de elfos. Seis veces atacó: dos en Mithlond y el cercano Harlond, dos en Eregion, una en Rivendel, y por último, una en la Floresta del Norte. A Lothlórien nunca llegó."

Legolas dejó escapar un exclamación de horror y se volvió a su padre y a su hermano con ojos muy abiertos. No le devolvieron la mirada. Thranduil permanecía impasivo, pero las manos, apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, le temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Tawarion estaba cabizbajo, su rostro escondido por la larga melena rubia que caía como un largo río de oro recién pulido, mientras Sador le miraba con una expresión de dolor y compasión.

"Al principio sólo lo hacía para sobrevivir en las tierras salvajes," - continuó Aragorn gravemente - "Pero se obsesionó, o tal vez el elixir ya no le funcionaba tan bien después de haberlo probado varias veces (como ocurre con muchos medicamentos comunes), y necesitaba más _fëar _para lograr la longevidad. El caso es que actuó por primera vez en una colonia de Elfos Verdes de Mithlond, matando a cuatro de ellos. La segunda fue en Eregion, matando cuatro también. Seguidamente atacó Rivendel, con seis víctimas, y volvió a Mithlond y Eregion llevándose otros seis más. Actuó en esos sitios con aproximadamente una diferencia de 350 años."

"Por aquel entonces aun no se había descubierto la identidad del Cazador. Es más, los elfos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Como ha ocurrido en Ithilien, los elfos sabían que algo malvado había pasado por sus hogares, llevándose algunos de sus seres queridos, pero no sabían el qué, ni cómo."

"Mas entonces, el Cazador decidió pasarse por el Reino de Thranduil en el Bosque Negro, exactamente en el año 1540 de la Tercera Edad. Allí fue descubierto, pero se llevó a nueve y finalmente escapó. Largo tiempo lo buscaron los Elfos Silvanos, pero el Cazador desapareció." - Aragorn suspiró - "No hasta ahora, mil quinientos años después de lo sucedido. Mucho tiempo permaneció en verdad escondido, temeroso de que los elfos del bosque le encontraran."

"Después de la desgracia de la Floresta del Norte, el Rey Thranduil se encargó personalmente de investigar aquel hombre, al que llamó Cazador de Fëar. Tras muchos años de búsqueda y estudios, y atando algunos cabos sueltos, por fin descubrió todo lo que se ha contado hoy aquí."

Hubo un largo silencio en que Gimli el enano se movía inquietamente en su asiento, mirando preocupado al elfo a su lado. Legolas parecía aturdido y confuso, recorriendo con la mirada los rostros impasibles de su hermano, su padre, y Sador, como buscando una explicación. Fue uno de los hijos de Elrond en rompe el silencio, aunque Gimli no podía decir cuál de los dos era.

"Recuerdo las extrañas muertes del año 490, pero nunca supe... Yo era muy joven, sólo tenía 360 años. Nunca hasta ahora había vuelto a pensar en ellas..." - hizo una pausa - ¿Por qué no nos contaste antes lo de Ithilien, hermano? Si lo hubieras echo habría recordado."

"No quería hablar de ello sin la presencia de Legolas y Faramir." - respondió el gravemente. Entonces Legolas se levantó de un salto, su hermoso rostro élfico mostrando una gran inquietud.

"_Ai, ai!_" - gritó - ¡Debo volver de inmediato a Ithilien!"

"¡No te apresures, Legolas!" - dijo Aragorn - "Volverás, y yo te acompañaré. Pero siéntate, el concilio aun no ha terminado."

Legolas se desplomó en la silla, abatido. "Pero debo encontrar a Edhelharn cuanto antes... Él estaba cerca el día que mataron a Nelladel. Tal vez vio algo..."

Elladan y Elrohir le miraron con curiosidad.

"¿Quién es ese Edhelharn?" - le preguntaron.

"Edhelharn hijo de Cenedril. Gimli y yo nos cruzamos con él durante nuestra ronda de vigilancia, muy cerca de donde encontramos el cuerpo de ella a la mañana siguiente..."

"Nosotros conocíamos a un tal Edhelharn Cenedrilion." - dijo uno de ellos, - "Desapareció hace unos tres meses, mientras viajaba de Rivendel a Lindon."

"¿Un elfo viajero llamado Edhelharn, hijo de Cenedril? Parece mucha casualidad. Tal vez hablamos del mismo. Decidme¿llevaba Edhelharn un anillo de plata?"

"Sí, iba a casarse." - respondieron - "Su prometida estaba muy desolada, y no dejaba de decir que algo le había pasado a su amante. Ahora bien, cuando no recibimos noticias de él desde Mithlond, partimos en su búsqueda."

"¿Y no le encontrasteis?"

Los hermanos se miraron sombríamente.

"Sí le encontramos, o al menos en parte. Los lobos casi no habían dejado más que los huesos, y estos estaban despedazados y roídos."

"¿Dónde le encontrasteis?.¿Estáis seguros de que era él?.¿Llevaba el anillo puesto?" - preguntó Legolas.

"Fue en las Quebradas de los Túmulos, cerca de Andrath. Y no podemos asegurarte que fuera él... El anillo había desaparecido... junto con el brazo. Sólo le reconocimos por las ropas y la melena negra. El rostro estaba irreconocible, sumando el estado de descomposición."

"Ahora tengo más prisa por encontrarle que antes." - suspiró Legolas - "Debí haberle buscado antes de partir... pero tenía otras preocupaciones en las que pensar y prisa para llegar a Minas Tirith."

"Eso haremos." - dijo Aragorn - "Partiremos a Minas dentro de tres días."

"¡Tes días!" - le interrumpió Legolas, consternado - "Ay, eso es mucho tiempo." - dijo, sin darse cuenta de que por primera vez hablaba del tiempo como lo haría un mortal - "¿No podemos partir antes?"

Aragorn le sonrió. "Sabía que no querrías esperar, Legolas. Por eso tu partirás cuando lo desees, mañana si eso es lo que quieres, y buscarás a ese elfo llamado Edhelharn. Tal vez sepa algo. Yo necesito hacer algunos preparativos antes de partir, pero el Rey Thranduil quiere acompañarte."

"¡Y yo también!" - dijo Gimli, y tosió por el esfuerzo.

"Y nosotros." - dijeron Elladan y Elrohir. Había un fulgor de fuego en sus ojos, que siempre les aparecía cuando salían de caza de orcos. Aragorn asintió, no esperando menos de ellos.

"Pero no os olvidéis de Faramir." - dijo - "A él también debemos encontrarle, cuanto antes."

"¿Temes por él?" - le preguntó el Rey Thranduil.

"Sí." - respondió Aragorn con pesadumbre, el sabio rostro atribulado - "Creo saber ahora con toda seguridad lo que le ha pasado a Faramir. Me lo dice el corazón, y temo por él."

Entonces les contó todo lo que había escrito en esa carta que le envió urgentemente a Faramir, diciendo "Al principio tenía mis dudas, pero ahora sé la verdad. El cazador debió de llevarse esa planta de Númenor, y sembrarla el mismo para sus maléficas acciones. Incluso es posible que, siendo científico, hiciera uso de una pócima creada por sí mismo para mantener vivas y sanas las semillas, y para dar un efecto más potente a las virtudes adormecedoras de la planta." - hizo una pausa, vacilante, - "Ahora que lo pienso," - dijo - ", pasaron más de dos semanas entre la muerte de Nethedhel y la de Eiliant. Pero solamente pasaron cinco días entre la de Eiliant y la de Nelladel. Lo más probable es que el cazador matara a Nethedhel tan pronto llegó del largo viaje que había echo desde su escondrijo, para recuperar fuerzas, por así decir. Después tuvo que buscar un sitio para vivir, esconderse, un lugar en el corazón de Ithilien donde nadie le molestara, y comenzar a sembrar las plantas. Una pócima le ayudaría a que crecieran rápidamente... también necesitaba abrigo y comida, por supuesto; seguramente obtuvo ambas cosas de los elfos; haciéndose pasar por un elfo viajero, nadie le prestaría atención. Dos semanas después ya estaba preparado." - levantó la mirada, y escrutó en los rostros de los demás. - "Si no nos damos prisa en encontrarle, habrá más muertes. Si continúa con este ritmo, mañana habrá atrapado a otro."

"Partiré mañana con premura." - dijo Legolas, en tono perentorio.

"Así sea." - respondió Aragorn, mirándole tristemente.

* * *

_Ithilien; 10 de Narwain._

Faramir no tenía idea de cuantas horas habían pasado desde que el hombre le dejó allí, atado al pilar de roca negra. No tenía forma de saberlo, pues la luz del sol no llegaba a esas profundidades, y tampoco el sonido de los pájaros y otros animales diurnos. Lo que sí sabía era que se había alzado el viento; entraba por las bocas de las cuevas, gimiendo como un lamento prolongado. Era como si las cuevas lloraran por el que estaba atrapado adentro.

La mordaza estaba húmeda en su boca, pero se esforzó en llevar aire a sus pulmones en un ritmo lento y regular.

Sabía que su cuerpo se estaba enfriando rápidamente. Los dedos de las manos comenzaban a agarrotarse, incluso los dedos de los pies se agarrotaban dentro de los calcetines. El golpe en la cabeza ahora palpitaba con un dolor más profundo, que le hacía gemir en miseria, y sentía doliente la mandíbula, forzada por la mordaza. Por ello había tratado de mantenerse en movimiento, luchar contra las ataduras que le retenían y el cansancio que lo aclamaba. Sólo así permanecería consciente, vivo.

Echando una miada ansiosamente a su alrededor, vio que la oscuridad se estaba haciendo más negra, y Faramir se dio cuenta de que dentro de pocas horas el sol ya se habría ocultado y las sombras se alargarían inconmensurablemente. El tiempo, aunque lento, pasaba, y era demasiado precioso para perderlo sin hacer nada. Ahí dentro, la noche era más fría que el día, y sabía muy bien cual sería su destino si no le encontraban pronto o no conseguía librarse de sus ataduras y volver arrastrándose al cálido hogar.

Hogar... Cuanto deseaba volver a casa, sentarse junto al fuego con su bella esposa entre sus brazos. Pronto Éowyn daría luz a su cuarto retoño, al que habían elegido bautizarle con un nombre muy especial, si era niño. A Faramir se le humedecieron los ojos. ¿Llegaría a ver a su nuevo hijo?

Escudriñó otra vez en la oscuridad de la cueva y tragó saliva ante el súbito miedo, que le había echo un nudo en la garganta. Con cada respiro sentía una aterradora fatiga escurrirse más en sus temblorosos músculos. Su cuerpo se había vuelto cada vez más reacio a responder a sus deseos, y gradualmente perdía control de su habilidad de moverse. El simple echo de arquear las espalda para aliviar el dolor de los brazos y hombros al soportar todo su peso, era una pesadilla, un esfuerzo agonizante. Su mente se había vuelto indolente, nublada por una extraña sensación de sueño que reptaba sobre él, susurrando suaves promesas de calor y desahogo si tan sólo cerraba los ojos un momento, cerraba los ojos y relajaba la cabeza cansada sobre los hombros. Pero entonces, temeroso, volvería a abrir los ojos y a proseguir con sus penosos esfuerzos de librarse o al menos mantenerse despierto, intentar desesperadamente mantener su cuerpo en calor y la sangre de sus venas en movimiento. Pero, cada vez, el esfuerzo era más difícil que el último. Cada movimiento le dejaba más fatigado. El olor de las inmundas plantas tampoco ayudaba: en realidad parecían incitarle al sueño.

Cuando los esfuerzos por librarse se hacían demasiado dolorosos, él descansaba, gimiendo entre dientes apretados mientras se frotara las manos y los pies uno contra el otro en un intento de hacerlos entrar en calor.

Casi sin darse cuenta se le cerraron los ojos y la cabeza se le cayó flácida hacia un lado. De repente abrió los ojos y levantó el doloroso pescuezo y, dominado por un súbito miedo, comenzó a luchar frenéticamente contra sus ataduras con renovada fuerza. De nada sirvió, excepto para dañarse las muñecas y las agarrotadas articulaciones de los brazos.

Finalmente cayó hacia adelante y apretó la frente contra las rodillas, levantadas contra el pecho, con un gemido profundo. No podía hacer nada. Se dio cuenta, con el corazón oprimido, desesperanzado, de que no podía hacer nada. Sólo podía esperar a que alguien le encontrase a tiempo. Le encontrase pronto. Pues Faramir no podía luchar más. Lo había intentado. Los Valar sabían que lo había intentado; ya la batalla parecía eterna mientas él luchaba para simplemente mantenerse despierto.

Exhausto, Faramir subió la mirada, tal vez por última vez, para observar su alrededor con desaliento. Las sombras se habían extendido tanto que ya no podía ver ni las hojas de _lórelo_; o tal vez su vista se había nublado tanto. Volvió a bajar la mirada en miseria. Moriría aquí esta noche.

_Éowyn..._

No volvería verla nunca más, menos tal vez en la otra vida. Pero su imagen le llenaba ahora, y de pronto, Faramir se puso a canturrear. La mordaza le impedía formar palabras, pero las palabras se le repetían en la mente mientras canturreaba. Era una canción que había compuesto para ella, hacía mucho tiempo, mucho en verdad. Hasta ahora pocas veces lo había recordado.

"_Éowyn, linda lótë nórelyo,  
anvanya yeldë Roccoliéva,  
le calina ve Naira ilwessë;  
le rín' anda laurëa loxenen,  
caltala ve i calimë alcar,  
Éowyn aranel turmawendë."_

"_Elyë lantanë melmessë sonen;  
merilyë melmerya, ness' aranel.  
Arwen ëa óress' Elessarwa;  
náro vëaner ar canya ohtar;  
melilyes nan umiro melë le,  
Éowyn aranel turmawendë."  
_

"_Utúlie'n i mórë; autantë  
mahtien ohtassë hair' nóressen,  
ar le hehtanentë i maressë:  
merintel tirië nissi, híni  
i artassen mí tárë oronti,  
Éowyn aranel turmawendë."_

"_Merilyë hirë metta nyérelyo;  
essenen Haldatir sí lelyalyë  
muilessë ve i sanya rocconer;  
mí hiswë hendu perino cennë  
quén ú estelo i merë firë  
Éowyn aranel turmawendë."_

"_Nu qualin roccorya cait' i aran  
i né ve atar len ar tornelyan;  
arwa macilo matsë yétalyë  
rúcim' ulundo acolë caurë;  
cuina nér úva pusta Loicoher,  
Éowyn aranel turmawendë."_

"_Éowyn, umilyë nér, nálye nís;  
náro pold', úmëa, morn' ar alta,  
turë or caurë ar Sauron or so;  
ortanelyë macil tárienna,  
rierya lantanë, alantiéro,  
Éowyn aranel turmawende."  
_

"_Mernelyë firë ar harya alcar;  
mahtanelyë Heru Úlairion,  
ar náro qualin nan sí caitalyë  
ar' aranelya, lá cenilyéro;  
umilyë hlarë teldë quettaryar,  
Éowyn aranel turmawendë." _

"_Nályë laiw' ar nyérëa cuilenen;  
linyenwa nís quet' enwina nólë:  
i mát i aranwa envinyatar.  
Éowyn, collentë len er cuile,  
nan lá alassë ar ëa-írë,  
Éowyn aranel turmawendë."  
_

"_I melmë arandurwa hirnelyë;  
vantanéro ar quentéro yo le  
imb' aldar ar lóti mareryassë;  
ar quentéro lenna meliro le;  
sí nályë envinyanta melmenen  
Éowyn aranel turmawendë."  
_

"_Sí avalyë turë ve i tári;  
yévalyë envinyatarë ve so,  
lá turmawendë ar lá aranel,  
meluvalyë ilqua cuin' ar vanya;  
ve meluvárol, meluvalyë so,  
Éowyn indis envinyatarë." _

La veía como la vio la primera vez, hermosa en los jardines de las Casas de Curación. Aun con el brazo sostenido en un cabestrillo de lienzo, pálida, triste e inquieta, era hermosa y fría, como una mañana de primavera que no ha alcanzado aun la plenitud de la vida. Sus largos cabellos parecían un río dorado, su rostro hermoso de ojos graves y pensativos; alta y esbelta, vestida toda de blanco y plata.

Cuando le puso sobre los hombros el manto azul estrellado que había pertenecido a su madre Finduilas, más que una doncella pareció una Reina.

_Perfecto... el manto parece adecuado a su hermosura y tristeza._

_Perfecto... perfecto..._

_¡Despierta, insensato¡Despierta si quieres ver el próximo amanecer!_

Faramir levantó bruscamente la cabeza en confusión. Miró alrededor estúpidamente. Había perdido la noción de su alarmante situación¿pero cuando? No lo recordaba, pero de todos modos no importaba. Estaba cansado, tan cansado... El sueño le venció, y con anhelo aceptó su pesado manto, que cubría el cuerpo agotado.

Las agonizantes contracciones de sus músculos habían mitigado, y cuando abandonó la lucha el calor volvió a su cuerpo. Escuchó el suave ritmo de su respiración sibilante a través de la mordaza y los lentos latidos de su corazón, y supo que cuando la muerte tendiera su sudario negro sobre él, sería gentil, un rápido paso hacia el Otro Mundo con el último aliento. Se estaba acercando. Ya oía los pasos de los fantasmas de sus difuntos acercándose a él, para guiarle en su nueva aventura. Incluso oyó sus voces, llamándole, aunque parecían muy confusas y remotas y la mayor parte de lo que decían no podía entenderlo; pero podía ver, aunque borrosos, los diminutos cirios que llevaban en la mano.

Ya no sentía miedo. Una sonrisa fugaz agració su rostro, y no supo más.

Beregond fue el primero en llegar a él, - "¡Faramir!.¡Faramir!" - le sujetó mientras otro le cortaba las ataduras. La Compañía Blanca había encontrado a su Señor.

* * *

TRADUCCIONES

_Narwain – Enero_ (Sindarin). Recordad que el segundo cadáver (Eiliant) fue encontrado el día tres de Narwain.

_Mûmak – Olifante_ (probablemente en la lengua de los Haradhrim, pero el significado se desconoce.)

_nimīr – elfos (_Adunaîco.)

_Elessar, Telcontar, Envinyatar – Piedra de Elfo, Trancos, El Restaurador_ (Alto Élfico.)

_Edain – Los Hombres_ (concretamente los Hombres de tres pueblos: la Casa de Bëor, la Casa de Haleth y la Casa de Hador)

_Dúnedain_ – _Hombres del Oeste _(Sindarin.)

_Madedhel – Devora-elfos _(Sindarin.)

_Faron an Fae__ – Cazador de almas _(Antiguo Sindarin.)

_Faroth en Fëar – Cazador de almas _(Alto Élfico Antiguo.)

* * *

Notas de la autora: Los dos proximos capítulos se titularan probablemente "El Vínculo" y "La cuarta víctima y el Cazador cazado." estos no son los últimos capítulos, sin embargo.

He decidido que continuaré con Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos y Guiwarthon (tal vez también Las aventuras de la Compañía) una vez haya terminado Cazador de Fëar y El Tesoro del Rey Thranduil, pues de estos dos me quedan muy pocos capítulos y ya los tengo planeados. Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos estaba pensado para ser un fic muy largo, y no tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá. Lo mismo con Guilwarthon , aunque pretendo hacerlo corto. Este capítulo es el último que escribo hasta el mes de Noviembre ;; A principio de Noviembre seguiré escribiendo.

Uh... si os estáis preguntando por qué el cazador husmeó el pelo de Faramir, lo hizo porque sospechaba que era un hombre de la realeza y si era así el pelo tenía que olerle bien XD

La canción de Éowyn la escribió Ales Bican. La encontré en una página web de composiciones en élfico, pero ahora no he encontrado la dirección. Si la encuentro os lo indicaré en el próximo capítulo. Aquí está la traducción de la canción:

_Éowyn, hermosa flor de tu tierra,_  
_la hija más bella del Pueblo de Caballos,_  
_tú eres clara como el Sol en el cielo;_  
_tú estás coronada por cabello largo, dorado,_  
_radiante como los brillantes rayos de luz,_  
_Éowyn princesa doncella-escudo_

_Te enamoraste de él;_  
_quieres su amor, joven princesa._  
_Arwen está en el corazón de Elessar;_  
_es un hombre y un guerrero intrépido;_  
_lo amas pero él no te ama,_

_Éowyn princesa doncella-escudo_  
_Ha llegado la oscuridad; parten_  
_a luchar en una guerra en tierras lejanas,_  
_y a ti te han dejado en el hogar:_  
_quieren que guardes mujeres, hijos_  
_en la fortaleza en las altas montañas,_  
_Éowyn princesa doncella-escudo_

_Quieres encontrar un fin para tu pena;_  
_bajo el nombre Dernhelm ahora vas_  
_secretamente, como _lit. _el jinete normal;_  
_en los ojos grises un mediano vio_  
_a alguien sin esperanza que quiere morir_  
_Éowyn princesa doncella-escudo_

_Bajo su caballo muerto yace el rey_  
_que era como un padre para ti y para tu hermano;_  
_con una espada en tus manos estás mirando_  
_un monstruo terrible que lleva miedo;_  
_un hombre vivo no detendrá al Señor de Cadáveres,_  
_Éowyn princesa doncella-escudo_

_Éowyn, no eres un hombre, eres una mujer;_  
_él es fuerte, malvado, oscuro y grande,_  
_rige sobre el miedo y Sauron sobre él;_  
_levantaste alto una espada,_  
_su corona cayó, él ha caído,_  
_Éowyn princesa doncella-escudo_

_Querías morir y tener gloria;_  
_combatiste al Señor de los Úlairi,_  
_y está muerto pero ahora yaces_  
_junto a tu rey, tú no lo ves;_  
_tú no oyes sus últimas palabras,_  
_Éowyn princesa doncella-escudo_

_Estás enferma, y apenada por la vida;_  
_una anciana mujer habla antigua sabiduría:_  
_las manos del rey curan._  
_Éowyn, ellas te trajeron sólo vida,_  
_pero no alegría y deseo de existir,_  
_Éowyn princesa doncella-escudo_

_El amor de un senescal encontraste;_  
_caminó y habló contigo_  
_entre árboles y flores en su hogar;_  
_él te dijo que te ama;_  
_ahora estás curada por amor_  
_Éowyn princesa doncella-escudo_

_Ahora no regirás como la reina;_  
_serás una curadora como él;_  
_no una doncella-escudo ni una princesa,_  
_amarás todo lo vivo y bello;_  
_como él te amará, tú lo amarás_  
_Éowyn mujer curadora_

Por si alguien aun no se ha enterado, ha decidido no aceptar que se escriban respuestas a los reviews ¬¬ Pero no os preocupéis, os enviaré vuestras respuestas via e-mail.


	7. El vínculo

**Cazador de Fëar**

_Por The Balrog of Altena_

_Notas de la autora:_

_Quisiera agradecer a todos los que me han estado enviando mensajes o mails en estos ultimos meses, instándome a que siguiera escribiendo. ¡Agradezco su apoyo de todo corazón! Pero en realidad, no me hubiera puesto a escribir tan pront si no fuera porque, el otro dia, pasando a echar un vistazo por la librería, encontré por casualidad una hermosa libreta que no pude evitar comprar. Cuando la ví, de repente me vinieron unas ganas tremendas de ponerme a escribir. Y aquí estoy, en mi tiendecita, sacando la libreta cuando no hay clientes a los que atender y escribiendo un poco a lapiz. _

_Sé que la mayoría de ustedes me pidió que siguiera con el próximo capítulo de El Tesoro del Rey Thranduil, Sin embargo, éste capítulo ya estaba medio escrito desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sólo tenía que rellenar algunos huecos antes de subirlo en la web. Para la próxima vez vendrá un capítulo de El Tesoro del Rey Thranduil._

_He realizado cambios en Faenalfirin, personaje que aparece en el capítulo 3, Polvos y Olores (ya no me apetecía que fuera albina; qué estupidez, una elfa albina)_

_He descubierto que Eiliant (segunda victima del cazador en Ithilien) significa "arco iris" en Sindarin, aunque yo pensaba que me lo habia inventado._

_He he hecho algunos cambios en el élfico del capítulo 4: La tercera víctima y el cautiverio de Faramir. También cambié en el capitulo 5: La verdad desvelada: el cazador el nombre de la ciudad de Lamedon por Mithlond y Harlond (un tonto error que cometí ). En el capitulo 3: Buscando repuestas, cambié Lamedon por Lindon (otro error más tonto)_

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

El gran patio de piedra se hallaba desierto y sumido en un profundo silencio bajo la noche sin luna cuando el concilio de Elessar llegó a su fin. El Señor de Ithilien fue el primero en cruzar las puertas de la Torre de Ecthelion hacia el exterior, su andar ligero y rápido, aunque un poco vacilante, y no se detuvo hasta llegar junto al Árbol Blanco, que inmóvil en la profunda oscuridad de la noche se asemejaba a una estatua esculpida en piedra blanca y fría como la ciudad que la custodiaba. Legolas levantó la mirada al cielo. Un manto de nubes negras velaba las diminutas estrellas. Respiró hondo, tratando de deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Un soplo de viento helado le golpeó el rostro. Un olor salado le llenó el olfato. Un agudo chillido zumbó en sus oídos. Un largo, lamentable chillido de las gaviotas que le traspasó el alma como un cuchillo en el pecho. Legolas se cubrió las orejas y se tambaleó.

"Legolas..." - le habló una grave voz, que reconoció como la de su amigo enano. Un fuerte brazo le rodeó la cintura en un protector abrazo. Legolas le miró a los ojos marrones que brillaban bajo cejas muy pobladas, forzando una sonrisa que le salió como una mueca.

"¿Estás bien?" - preguntó Gimli, ojeando al elfo con preocupación.

"Lo estoy," - respondió Legolas suavemente. Gimli frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que Legolas ya no le estaba prestando atención, y que parecía estar mirando a través de él. Gimli miró sobre su hombro para encontrarse con la última persona con quien el enano deseaba tratar en esos momentos: el arrogante hermano mayor de Legolas.

Sin embargo, había algo en el primogénito del Rey Thranduil que hizo que toda la aprehensión y desconfianza que el enano sentía hacia él se evaporase. Tawarion estaba quieto como una estatua, los hombros caídos, los brazos colgando de los costados como si no tuvieran vida. Lo más extraño era la mirada de sus ojos, una turbulenta mezcla de emociones y sentimientos, y el ligero temblor de sus labios. Si de rabia o de pesar, Gimli no sabía decirlo.

"¿Hermano?" - le llamó Legolas, dando un paso en frente. El otro también se acercó, ignorando completamente la presencia del enano. Cuando los dos hermanos estuvieron frente a frente, tan cerca el uno del otro que casi podían rozarse la nariz si tan sólo inclinaran la cabeza, Gimli se dijo que era el momento de marcharse y dejarlos a solas. Legolas se percató de la marcha de su amigo, pero dudaba que su hermano se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

"Hermano..." - empezó a decir Legolas, mas fue silenciado cuando Tawarion posó las manos sobre sus hombros.

"Legolas," - dijo - "Ya sé que cuando ocurrió tú eras aún muy pequeño, y probablemente no te acuerdas de nada..."

"¿Te refieres al Cazador?" - preguntó Legolas, y una luz de pesar osciló en los ojos claros del otro. Tawarion no respondió. Legolas sintió sobre sus hombros el temblor de las manos de él, algo que lo asustó: nunca había visto a su hermano en semejante estado.

"Legolas," - Tawarion bajó la voz hasta hablar en susurros - "Sabes que te amo¿verdad?"

Legolas parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa. "Por supuesto." - respondió, no sabiendo que otra cosa decir. Una mano seguía sobre su hombro, tomándole firmemente, pero la otra le acarició el rostro, desde la temple a la barbilla. Legolas sintió los dedos del otro como la suave caricia de una pluma contra su mejilla. Una caricia fugaz pero significativa.

"Yo te protegeré."

Antes de que pudiera responder ante la inesperada declaración de su hermano, Legolas sintió la presión de los labios de Tawarion en su frente, que tras el rápido pero afectuoso beso se volvió y desapareció.

Legolas no pudo evitar sentirse muy inquieto por el extraño comportamiento que Tawarion había mostrado desde que se encontraron en Henneth Annûn. Ambos Tawarion y Thranduil parecían estar ocultándole algo, algo importante. No sólo le habían ocultado sus conocimientos sobre la existencia del Faroth en Fëar, sino que había algo más, algo, temía Legolas, aun más horripilante que El Cazador. Su hermano se mostraba genuinamente afectado por todo esto; incluso su padre, a quien siempre había conocido por su insuperable talento para ocultar los sentimientos y mantener las apariencias.

Decidiéndose a acorralar a su hermano aquella misma noche y no dejarlo ir hasta que éste le diera las respuestas que tan desesperadamente buscaba, Legolas se acercó al mirador que daba al oeste. Desde allí vio a dos jinetes cruzar las grandes puertas de mithril y acero hacia el exterior. Brevemente preguntándose a dónde iban dos jinetes a esas altas horas de la noche, Legolas no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que eran los hijos de Elrond.

"Se dirigen a Cair Andros." - respondió el Rey Thranduil, quien ahora estaba de pie junto a su hijo, a la pregunta que él se había estado haciendo - "Llevan un mensaje urgente del Rey. Allí nos estarán esperando cuando lleguemos nosotros mañana."

Legolas obesrvó detenidamente el rostro de su padre, preguntándose que secretos guardaban aquellos ojos impasibles. Según lo que había oído en el Concilio, el Cazador había sio visto por última vez en su hogar, el Bosque Verde, en el año 1540 de la pasada Edad. Legolas frunció el ceño, concentrándose. Aquella fecha le era de alguna forma familiar.

"¿Qué ocurre, îon nín?"

Thranduil le estaba mirando con aire preocupado. Legolas sacudió la cabeza.

"Aun no puedo creerme que ese...Cazador, sea un Hombre de Númenor... como Aragorn..."

"Cuando los Hombres dle Oeste desembarcaron por primera vez en la Tierra Media, afincándose a lo ancho y largo de las costas y regionhes marítimas de las Grandes Tierras, los Hombres Menores los recibieron como divinidades venidas de más allá del mar, eruditos en el saber, y aprendieron mucho de ellos. Pero la mayor parte de los Númenóreanos cayeron en maldades y locura. Muchos se dejaropn seducir por las Sombras y las Artes Negras."

La expresión en la faz del majestuoso Rey Elfo había cambiado ahora: en su rostro había ira, en el brillo de sus ojos, una impalacable determinación.

"Encontraremos a ese Cazador. Le daremos caza como la bestia que és. Le daremos la oprtunidad de saborear el horror que conlleva convertirse en la presa. Nos vengaremos de todos los males y pesares que nos ha causado." - aun hablando en voz baja, la fuerza de aquellas palabras era casi palpable. El tono de voz perentorio sorprendió a Legolas. La mirada de acero del Rey, pensó Legolas, hubiera aterrorizado al mismísimo Faroth en Fëar si se encontraran cara a cara.

Ensimismados, les siguió iun silencio, em el que Legolas consideró lo que su padre acababa de decir. De pronto dejó escapar una exclamación de horror, volviendo ojos desorbitados a su padre.

"Adar?" - su voz mostraba un deje de temor. Cuando el Rey Elfo no dio señales de responder, Legolas preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con más desesperación. - "Adar?.¿Mató el Cazador a naneth?"

Thranduil hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, cabizbajo. La verdad golpeó a Legolas como una flecha en el corazón que lo había alcanzado a medio latir.Se tambaleó y, apartandose dos pasos del Rey Elfo, tuvo que agarrase al parapeto con una mano para mantenerse en pie.

De pronto entendió porqué le había parecido familiar aquel desagradale olor amargo en el rostro de Eiliant...Su madre había olido igual, cuando la encontró aquella vez, tumbada boca arriba sobre la hierba a orillas del Río Encantado, aparentemente dormida, con los pies descalzos metidos en el agua fresca. Él se había brazado a su pecho, queriendo hacerle cosquillas para despertarla. Pero no funcionó. No parpadeó, se rió, y se incorporó, devolviéndole las cosquillas a su pequeño niño elfo, como Legolas había esperado que hiciera. Un mechón de pelo se movía en la brisa frente a su cara, rozándole la grácil nariz. Pero ella no se movió.

Lo siguiente que recordaba después de aquello fue que despertó con los rostros de su padre y Rielle la curandera mirándole con preocupación...

"¿La mató?" - su voz a penas era un susurro, pero estaba llena de horror. La pregunta suplicaba una negación por respuesta.

La falta de respuesta por parte de Thranduil fue toda confirmación que el arquero elfo necesitaba. Rápidamente, la ira reemplazó al espanto.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste esconder tal información de mí¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme la forma de su muerte?!" - Legolas estaba temblando. Sus gritos fueron escuchados por todos los presentes en el Gran Patio de Piedra. Tawarion cerró los puños, apretándolos, y se fue. El Rey Elessar y la Reina Undómiel, junto con sus príncipes Eldarion y Gilraen, le miraron compasivamente y se retiraron también. Sin embargo, Gimli el enano se quedó. Más sabía que no debía interponerse entre Legolas y Thranduil si podía evitarlo, así que esperó en un lugar apartado, jurando por su honor que su amigo no permanecería desconsolado por mucho tiempo.

"Una vez más, Gimli hijo de Glóin deberá deshacer los entuertos del oh, poderoso Rey Elfo." - musitó el enano para sí mismo, pensando en las muchas veces que Legolas había buscado su consejo (y también su consuelo) tras uno de sus desacuerdos con su padre, preferentemente en cuestión a su elección de amigos y ha su decisión en demorarse en la Tierra Media mientras perdure la Compañía.

Empero el enano no vio las lágrimas que se habían formado en los claros ojos del Rey Elfo y que ahora se deslizaban lentamente por su noble rostro.

El recuerdo de su esposa había desmoronado el inquebrantable espíritu del elfo. La culpabilidad por no haber contado la verdad a Legolas era más pesada y la sentía más profundamenhte que nunca. Él no hubiera querido que su hijo menor se enterara de esta forma tan terrible. Thranduil se pasó la mano por los ojos, enjugándose las lágrimas.

"Quería protegerte." - le dijo al fin - "Eras tan joven... Quería decírtelo, pero nunca encontré el modo..."

"¿Protegerme?" - espetó Legolas, con una risa sarcástica - "¿Y cómo se supone que eso debía protegerme, ocultándome la verdad?.¿No eras tú, el que constantemente me recordaba que debía decir siempre la verdad? Una vez me dijiste que la sinceridad y la palabra de alguien era lo que definía su noble persona."

El Rey Elfo de las Gentes del Bosque en verdad les había enseñado aquella lección a sus dos hijos, y estaba orgulloso de que los dos la hubieran aprendido al pie de la letra. Ahora se sentía avergonzado de no haber seguido su porpio consejo con respeto a su hijo menor.

"¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad, cuando fuí lo suficientemente mayor para saberlo, para entenderlo?" - preguntó Legolas tras una pausa.

"Ya te lo he dicho," - replicó Thranduil - "Quería decírtelo, de veras quería, pero nunca encontré el momento oportuno. Y yo..." - Thranduil se interrumpió, vacilante, y se estremeció, tomando un tembloroso aliento - "Yo quería olvidar lo que había ocurrido."

El Rey Thranduil se sostenía ahora en el parapeto como Legolas había echo un momento antes. Se sentía miserable, y no quería hacer otra cosa que tomar a su hijo en brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía. Pero un paso en frente le mostró que Legolas rechazaría el contacto físico, pues éste a su vez dio un paso atrás. Thranduil no hubiera podido soportar que su hijo le rechazara de aquella forma, así que se quedó quieto donde estaba, y observó con creciente miseria como su hijo pasaba su lado y se iba, sin miar una sola vez atrás.

* * *

Cuando Legolas llegó a sus aposentos, entró, mas dejó la puerta abierta, pues sabía que Gimli le había estado siguiendo a una distancia respetuosa. No le apetecía hablar con nadie, pero no iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices a su mejor amigo. Se sentó en el mullido colchón de su cama en la oscura habitación apenas iluminada por un candelabro de cuatro velas titilantes, esperando mientras escuchaba los evidentes pasos de las pesadas botas del enano, que se acercaba sigilosamente... aunque un enano nunca era lo suficientemente sigiloso. 

Prontó sintió el movimiento del colchón cuando una segunda persona se sentó sobre él, haciendolo crujir bajo su peso, seguido por la recomfortante sensación de una mano encallecida, fuerte pero gentil, sobre su hombro.

"Hola, Kimilzôr."

"¿Estás bien, elfo?"

Legolas hizo un casi imperceptible moviemiento de cabeza que tanto podía considerarse un sí como un no.

"No me apetece hablar ahora, mellon. ¿Te importaría dejarme solo con mis pensamientos?"

Gimli pareció considerar su petición. Al cabo de un instante de vacilación el enano asintió y le dió un ligero apretón en el hombro antes de ponerse en pie. Gimli le conocbía y sabía que el elfo hablaría con él a su debido tiempo, cuando estuviera preparado para ello.

"Nos veremos mañana, entonces."

"_Gamut nanun_. Buenas noches." - susurró el elfo. Pero antes de que Gimli cerrara la puerta, volvió a hablar - "Gracias por haber venido." - dijo, con un atisbo de sonrisa.

* * *

Legolas no se acostó. Se sentó junto a la ventana, desde donde ocasionalmente podía vislumbrar el brillo de las diminutas estrellas, cuando las oscuras nubes se lo permitían. Quería llorar la muerte de su madre, ahora que finalmente sabía la verdad, pero se encontró con que las lágrimas no salían. Ya no tenía más lágrimas para ella. 

Al cabo de dos horas se acostó, pensando que no lograría conciliar el sueño con los pensamientos oscuras que le estaban atormentando: cuando un elfo fallece, se sabe que su espíritu, su fëar, viaja al otro lado del mar, donde descansa por un tiempo en las Estancias de Mandos hasta que, llegado el momento, el fëar se reune de nuevo con el hröa, el cuerpo. Así es como los elfos recuperan su vida, al otro lado del mar, y por eso son llamados inmortales. Legolas siempre había esperado con entusiasmo y temor el día en que abandonaría por fín las orillas de la Tierra Media para llegar así a Aman, donde su madre lo esperaría con su misteriosa sonrisa.

Ahora, sin embargo, Legolas no estaba tan convencido de que eso pudiera ocurrir. El elfo no sabía qué medios utilizaba el Cazador para conseguir la longevidad antinatural. ¿Poseía en verdad una piedra de alquimista que absorvía la vida de los elfos?.¿De verdad el Cazador se alimentaba de fëar, o solamente les absorvía la energía vital?.¿Qué ocurría entonces con los fëar, si no encontraban el camino a Valinor?"

Con esos pensamientos Legolas se quedó dormido, aunque a lo largo de la noche sus sueños estuvieron plagados de imágenes sobrecogedoras y horribles; pero por la mañana, cuando despertó antes de la salida del sol, lo único que recordaba era haber visto a su madre de rodillas y rodeada de oscuridad. Unas paredes de cristal negro la tenían presa como en una jaula, y la expresión de su rostro era triste, desesperanzada. De vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza y llamaba a su amado, Thranduil, para que viniera a rescatarla. Pero la única respuesta que recibía era el sonido de su propio eco...

* * *

Legolas estaba apunto de levantarse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. El Rey Elfo, ya vestido con ropas de montar a caballo (enriquecidas y ribeteadas con bordado de oro y plata para mostrar su estatus) y la larga melena trenzada delicadamente, entró. La expresión en el rostro del aquero se volvió grave. 

"Deseo disculparme, Legolas." - comezó el Rey de la Floresta del Norte - "He pensado mucho en lo que aconteció entre nosotros anoche y he estado reflexionando sobre ello."

Legolas podía ver los circulos de cansancio bajo los ojos del Rey, mas eso no lo adrementó.

"¿De verdad crees que una disculpa lo va a solucionar todo?" - el tono de voz era severo, y vio al Rey Elfo sobresaltarse como herido por un golpe. Se obligó a suavizar el tono - "No he encontrado reposo esta noche y estoy cansado...no creo que ahora mismo pueda aceptar una disculpa. Quizá más tarde."

"No esperaba que me perdonaras." - dijo el Rey Thranduil con pesar - "Eru sabe que tienes motivos para no hacerlo. Esperaba, sin embargo, que lo reconsideraras, o que me digas al menos que hoy no, ni mañana, pero que con el tiempo llegarás a perdonarme."

"¿Por qué mantuviste la forma de su muerte en secreot?.¿No merecía al menos saberlo?"

Thranduil suspiró pesadamente. "Como te dije anoche, lo hice para protegerte."

Los ojos de Legolas relampaguearon. "Y como yo te dije, guargar secretos no es la forma de protegerme."

Esta vez el Rey Elfo no retrocedío ante las palabras y la mirada de su hijo menor. Aunque la culpabilidad y el dolor de la pérdida seguían atormentándole, Thranduil se mantuvo firme y sereno como descendiente de un Gran Rey que era.

"Díme, Legolas¿cómo podría el saber la forma de su muerte haberte echo algún bién?.¿Hubieras dormido mejor por las noches?.¿Hubieran sido tus recuerdos de ella más afectuosos?"

Legolas negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos ante la verdad que había en aquellas palabras. - "No. Pero siempre nos has enseñado a Tawarion y a mí que la verdad es su propia razón de ser y que, al final, la verdad transciende toda tristeza y pesar que ella pueda causar. No me confiaste la verdad. Pensaste que no podría con ello." - No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Legolas le miró directamente a los ojos.

"Créeme Legolas," - se encontró diciendo, Thranduil, - "Esto no tiene nada que ver con la confianza. Dejé que mi corazón gobernara mi sentido de la sensatez. Te quiero mucho, Legolas, y esperaba salvarte del dolor que la verdad conlleva...Sé que he cometido un error. Lo admití anoche, y lo admito otra vez."

Legolas entendía ahora el pesar de su padre, sus motivos, y se compadecía de él; sin embargo, necesitaba saber algo más.

"Tawarion supo la verdad¿no es así?"

"Sí." - respondió Thranduil resueltamente - "Era mucho mayor que tú, Legolas... Y si no le hubiera dicho la verdad, lo hubiera averiaguado por sus propios medios de todas formas."

"Yo era muy pequeño, y por lo tanto era muy fácil esconder ese secreto de mí."

Thranduil asintió solemnemente, mas había lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Intenté decírtelo muchas veces, cuando llegaste a la mayoría de edad, pero nunca logré resignarme a ello. Quería... olvidar el horror de lo ocurrido y seguir recordándola de la forma en que había sido durante nuestro tiempo juntos. No quería que un sólo acontecimiento, no importa cuan angustioso fuera, arruinara la memória de centúrias de felicidad."

"Para tí era distinto" - continuó diciendo Thranduil - "Presenciaste pocos años de su vida. Tus recuerdos son mucho menores que los míos, y no los quería maculados con el horror de lo que pasó. Querría haber actuado de diferente modo, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado."

Thranduil a penas lograba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Quería que su hijo le perdonara, mas no quería que sus emociones (por más desintencionadas que fueran) influyeran en su decisión final.

El arquero escrutinó con atención el rostro y lenguaje corporal del Rey Elfo. El Rey de la Floresta del Norte era conocido por su honorable honestidad y sinceridad, tanto como por su amor por las joyas y riquezas. La mayoría de la gente consideraba éste ultimo echo como una pureba de su avaricia, mas los que lo conocían bien sabían que el hijo de Oropher amaba las joyas, la plata y el oro atesorado por su esplendor y belleza, no por su valor esconómico. En ocasiones, como Rey, para Thranduil era prudente no ser tan franco en algunos tratos con otros reinos; como con el pueblo del Mar de Rhûn, donde comerciaba con vino Dorwin, y con el Reino Bajo la Montaña de Erebor, proveedor de joyería, orfebrería y mampostería. Pero con los tratos con su propio pueblo Thranduil nunca utilizaba esa "Máscara Real" como Legolas la llamaba interiormente; y cuando el Rey daba su palabra de algo, siempre la mantenía.

Legolas no vio ningún engaño en el rostro del Rey Elfo, ninguna señal de la "Máscara Real". Su padre había hablado con palabras que salían desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Los húmedos ojos del Rey Thranduil no habían pasado desapercibidos por el Señor de Ithilien.

Sin mediar palabra, Legolas se acercó y colocó suavemente los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su padre en un abrazo.

"Te quiero, adar nín, y te perdono."

Fue entonces cuando el majestuosos Rey de los Elfos dejó caer las lágrimas, empañando sus nobles rasgos. Pero esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría, y de alivio. Le devolvió el abrazo a su hijo, apoyando la mejilla en la sien y los dorados cabellos del otro, y sonrió.

* * *

_Osgiliath; madrugada del 13 de Narwain._

Desde la distancia los hermanos Elladan y Elrohir ya vieron la titilante luz roja de la antorcha que alguien sujetaba en la entrada de la ciudad de Osgiliath. Cuando estuvieron más cerca vieron que un sólo hombre aguardaba su llegada. Vestía con la librea de Gondor, y una insignia plateada en el pecho indicaba su cargo de guardián en Osgiliath. El hombre, que era alto y moreno y debía tener unos cuarenta años, les dio la bienvenida cortésmente y les dio paso a la ciudad.

En Osgiliath, la Fortaleza Bajo la Bóveda Estelar, no vivía nadie. Eso era porque estaba siendo reconstruida para convertirse en una ciudad aun más hermosa y grande de lo que fuera antaño. Los picapedreros de la Montaña Solitaria, junto algunos picapedreros de Gondor, trabajan ahí durante casi todo el año; mas durante la época fría del Invierno los trabajos se detenían, y no volvían a ponerse en marcha hasta la llegada de los calurosos rayos de sol del comienzo de la primavera. La nueva Osgiliath estaba ya casi terminada, y totalmente desierta, como una ciudad encantada.

Sólo una de las muchas casas de la ciudad estaba habitada. Durante el invierno, y otras épocas en que Osgiliath se quedaba desierta, había siempre al menos un par de soldados de Gondor que la custodiaban, encargados de poner en movimiento el correo entre Minas Tirith y Emyn Arnen y de decidir si dejan o no pasar a los viajeros que quieran cruzar el puente de Osgiliath, ya reconstruido, hacia el Este.

Tras dejar sus caballos en el establo, donde pastaban dos cabalgaduras de pelaje marrón, el hombre acompañó a los Hijos de Elrond hasta la pequeña morada de los centinelas. Desde fuera Elladan y Elrohir vieron la oscilante luz roja que asomaba por las ventanas, y se sintieron reconfortados, pues tenían frío y deseaban sentarse junto a la hoguera, donde podrían calentarse las manos entumecidas y los pies fríos. Los Elfos sienten el frío, pero no lo sienten en sus cuerpos a menos que estén muy extenuados, enfermos o mortalmente heridos. Pero Elladan y Elrohir sentían el frío casi como su hermanastro mortal, Aragorn; pues ellos provenían de la estirpe de los Medio Elfos, y aunque no eran tan susceptibles al frío, calor y enfermedades como sus parientes humanos, ese pequeño parentesco humano a menudo los obligaba a ser más vulnerables a estos elementos que un elfo corriente.

El exterior del habitáculo parecía pequeño y tosco en aquella cruda noche de pleno invierno. Sin embargo, el interior era muy acogedor y la temperatura muy agradable. Sentado junto al fuego estaba el compañero del hombre que los había recibido, que también se levantó para saludarlos con cortesía.

Elladan y Elrohir les entregaron entonces el pergamino enrollado que contenía el mensaje urgente del Rey para Beregond de la Compañía Blanca, y otro cuyas palabras de consuelo estaban destinadas a la princesa Éowyn. Antes de marcharse, los hombres les enseñaron los camastros, les indicaron donde guardaban las mantas y abrigos por si la noche se volvía más fría, y les invitaron a comer de la cena que se habían preparado más pronto aquella noche.

Un minuto después, los hijos de Elrond se había quedado completamente solos en Osgiliath. El Rey Thranduil y compañía no llegarían hasta la mañana, así que se pusieron cómodos, dispuestos a pasar una noche agradable y confortable. Pronto sus ropas húmedas estuvieron colgando de una percha junto al fuego. Vistiendo livianas ropas, Elrohir comenzó a calentar la cena al fuego mientras Elladan sacaba un par de mantas de piel que estaban guardadas dentro del baúl. El elfo colocó una de las mantas sobre los hombros de su hermano gemelo, quien le mostró una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y afecto. Sentados frente a la crepitante hoguera, comieron sus cenas en silencio. Lo que los hombres les habían dejado eran unas simples gachas de avena: un plato no muy apetecible para un elfo pero, recién calentados al fuego en una noche fría, a los hermanos les parecieron muy sabrosas.

Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar, Elrohir se sentó detrás de su hermano y comenzó a soltarse las trenzas de guerrero que adornaban su larga y negra escarcha cabellera. Deslizando suavemente los dedos entre los mechones de pelo, el cabello de Elladan yació libre y suelto, relucientes rizos sobre pelo liso donde antes habían estado las trenzas. Luego Elladan hizo lo mismo con el pelo de Elrohir. Aun no se habían dicho nada desde que llegaran a Osgiliath, pues no había sido necesario; el cuidar del pelo del otro era tan sólo una rutina diaria, y se lo soltaban por la noche para poder dormir con más comodidad. Ahora bien, Elladan y Elrohir no hablaban mucho con palabras entre los dos, pues había poca necesidad de ellas. El vínculo entre los gemelos era tan poderoso que los permitía conocer siempre los pensamientos del otro. En realidad, era mucho más profundo que el que hasta el momento se ha conocido entre elfos gemelos. El padre de ellos, el Señor Elrond, se quedó impresionado por el fuerte lazo entre sus hijos, pues él y su hermano gemelo, Elros, nunca habían compartido nada igual.

Era hermoso y a veces perturbante al mismo tiempo. La primera vez que se dio a conocer el vínculo, los hermanos eran aun unos niños pequeños. Elladan, que había estado apaciblemente durmiendo en la Sala del Fuego, despertó de pronto y se echó a llorar. En seguida llegó la madre, que le abrazó, preguntándole si había tenido una pesadilla. El pequeño elfo respondió negando con la cabeza, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Pronto llegó el padre, que tras intentar hablar con el niño se quedó tan confuso como la madre. Elladan no había podido decirles porqué lloraba, pero apretaba la mano contra el pecho como si le doliera. Justo cuando el Señor Elrond y Celebrían comenzaban a preocuparse de verdad, llegó Glorfindel. En los brazos del Elda estaba Elrohir, que también lloraba desconsoladamente, asiéndose del cuello del otro. Cuando Elrond le preguntó qué había pasado, Glorfindel le respondió en tono de disculpa que el niño se había torcido la muñeca al caerse de un árbol.

Tras ese día no tuvo lugar ningún otro incidente semejante, pero así como los hermanos se acercaban a la pubertad, fueron ocurriendo más y más cosas; la mayoría de ellas simples, como la de poder leerse los pensamientos (aunque a ellos no les gustaba llamarlo así, pues decían que no podían oír palabras en su cabeza, sino sentir). Solamente cuando una fuerte emoción invadía a uno de los dos hermanos, tales como la profunda tristeza, la gran dicha, el miedo aterrador o el dolor penetrante, mostraban entonces la verdadera profundidad de su vínculo. Con el tiempo, también, Elladan y Elrohir aprendieron a controlar el vínculo, evitando escenas embarazosas como la que sufrió Elladan una vez.

Ocurrió que Erestor, el inquebrantable consejero conocido por su aguda lengua y su frialdad en porte y apariencia, le recitó un poema a Elladan, que él mismo había escrito. El poema trataba sobre la Caída de Gondolin. Justo cuando Erestor le recitaba la parte en que el valiente Capitán de la Casa de la Fuente, Ecthelion, se ahogaba en las frías aguas de la fuente bajo el peso de Gothmog el gran Balrog, Elladan se había echado a reír. Erestor le castigó duramente por ello, aunque Elladan nunca dejó de jurar que la culpa había sido de Elrohir.

La madera prácticamente consumida del hogar en la chimenea vaciló y se derrumbó entre las cenizas, echando un chisporroteo. Elrohir se había puesto cómodo en su silla y parecía tener los ojos cerrados, pero dos puntos brillantes bajo las pestañas indicaban que los tenía medio abiertos. Elladan, por otro lado, estaba leyendo un libro. Siempre llevaba uno metido entre el equipaje, fuera donde fuera. Era una de las cosas que lo diferenciaban de su gemelo: a Elladan le encantaba leer, sumirse en su propio mundo mágico donde nada del exterior, del mundo real, le afectaba. Elrohir, en cambio, era incapaz de coger un libro y ponerse a leer durante más de dos minutos seguidos.

Elrohir se sentía tan cómodo allí, sentado junto al fuego en un pequeña casa en medio de una ciudad desierta, escuchando el suave silbido del viento entre las persianas de madera carcomida, el crepitar de las llamas y el ocasional roce de las páginas del libro de Elladan, cada vez que éste pasaba página con sus largos dedos, que pronto comenzó a sumirse en el sueño y a dormitar.

Al cabo de un rato Elladan levantó la cabeza y se volvió hacia su hermano. El elfo sonrió para si mismo al ver a su gemelo cabeceando en la silla, la barbilla descansando contra el pecho, pelo negro cuervo ocultándole el rostro. De repente, Elrohir comenzó deslizarse suavemente en su asiento y a caer hacia adelante. De inmediato Elladan se había puesto en pie, apresurándose a coger a su hermano antes de que se hiciera daño. Lo sostuvo firmemente, riendo entre dientes.

"Elrohir," - le llamó Elladan entre risas, tomando a su hermano del hombro y sacudiéndole suavemente. - "Despierta."

Elrohir parpadeó soñoliento, mascullando algo ininteligible. Miró su hermano gemelo con algo de irritación mientras éste le obligaba a ponerse en pie.

"Vete a la cama, _muindor_." - le dijo Elladan, dándole un pequeño empujón hacia los camastros. Elrohir no se lo reprochó. Sin mediar palabra se metió en el primer camastro que tenía más cerca, no sin antes quitarse el calzado de sus pies. Al poco rato, la acompasada y tranquila respiración del elfo dormido llenaba el recinto.

Elladan se quedó un par de horas más despierto, sumido en las páginas de su libro, hasta que sintió que el sueño le incitaba a reunirse con su hermano. Antes de echarse a dormir se aseguró de que Elrohir estaba cubierto con el suficiente abrigo.

* * *

_Minas Tirith; amanecer del 13 de Narwain._

Legolas no se había reunido con los demás para tomarse una merienda frugal antes de la partida. Tras su pequeña charla con su padre, se había quedado sentado junto a la ventana de sus aposentos, la mirada perdida en el sombrío y frío paisaje que había al otro lado del cristal, que se mezclaba con el pálido reflejo de su triste rostro, demacrado por las preocupaciones.

No se sorprendió cuando, al llegar al patio de piedra con la primera luz del amanecer, se encontró con que el Rey Thranduil, Tawarion, Aragorn y Gimli ya se encontraban allí, y todos ellos mostraban el mismo rostro alicaído que el elfo. Legolas sospechaba que él no era el único que se había pasado una mala moche.

La Reina Arwen, Eldarion y Gilraen también se habían levantado temprano para despedirlos. Es más, cuando Legolas entró en el gran círculo del patio de piedra, lo que de primera llamó su atención fueron las siluetas de una pareja de pie bajo el Árbol Blanco. Eran Tawarion y la hija mayor de Aragorn, Gilraen. El príncipe de Eryn Lasgalen sonreía cálidamente a la princesa, aunque por la forma en que movía los dedos de las manos en los costados le indicó a Legolas que su hermano estaba nervioso. La hermosa Gilraen, por otro lado, parecía muy tranquila, incluso melancólica. La princesa mostraba una sonrisa que sin embargo no parecía real, sino una de esas sonrisas mecánicas que ha todas las niñas de la nobleza les enseñan a mostrar. Legolas se percató de que el elfo observaba con ojos brillantes de embelesamiento el sedoso cabello negro de la doncella.

Legolas se volvió hacia Gimli, diciéndose para sus adentros que debía hablar con su hermano muy seriamente. Es cierto que el Príncipe Heredero de Eryn Lasgalen necesita tener su propio heredero, y Tawarion ya había pasado la edad casadera hacía muchísimos años, pero... Tawarion debía buscar el amor en otra parte. A demás, Celebrían le había contado una vez que su hermana no había aceptado ninguna propuesta de matrimonio porque ya estaba enamorada. Según ella, Gilraen tenía una pequeña aventura con un muchacho que trabajaba como zapatero en un taller de Rath Cennan. Eso, por supuesto, era un secreto, y nadie más que Celebrían y una de las gemelas, Morwen, la más desobediente de las dos, lo sabían. Legolas había prometido no contárselo a nadie, y la verdad es que nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza contárselo a Aragorn. Los Hijos Menores tienen unas costumbres peculiares en cuanto a cuestiones de amor y matrimonio, algo que los diferencia enormemente de los Primeros Nacidos. Ellos, por ejemplo, pueden obligar a sus hijas a casarse por cuestiones de dinero o nobleza, mientras que los hombres de ya avanzada edad eligen a mujeres extremadamente jóvenes, que aun están por descubrir su lado femenino y maternal. Si un hombre casado es descubierto en la cálida compañía de otras mujeres, la gente simplemente mira hacia otro lado y hace como si no estuviera pasando nada. En cambio, si se rumoreaba que una mujer casada se veía con otro hombre, la acusaban injustamente de ramera y le escupían cuando se cruzaban con ella por la calle, aun sin haber sido verdaderamente vista en los brazos de otro.

Los elfos, en cambio, eligen a su pareja con mucho cuidado porque saben que tendrán una sola para toda la vida. Si la familia de los enamorados se niega a darles su bendición (algo realmente inverosímil), la pareja simplemente se marcha a un lugar donde puedan estar juntos y seguir amándose. Tomar una doncella como esposa a la fuerza era un crimen, una maldad. No había constancia de que este vil acto hubiera tenido lugar entre los Elfos; pues esto va totalmente en contra de su naturaleza... aunque se sospechaba que en la Primera Edad Eöl, el Elfo Oscuro, había forzado a Aredhel la Blanca, hermana del Rey Turgon. Por otra parte, mientras que las mujeres de los Hombres han de adoptar el nombre de la Casa de su maridos para dejar constancia de su matrimonio, entre los elfos no se hacía tal cosa, pues ellos pueden leer en los ojos y en la voz de otro si están casados o no lo están.

Legolas sabía que Aragorn nunca obligaría a ninguna de sus hijas a contraer matrimonio. No, su amigo no era tan cruel; pero también estaba convencido de que Aragorn nunca aceptaría que su bella y amada hija mayor se casara con un simple muchacho de pueblo, como no cabía duda de que si se enteraba de las secretas visitas de Gilraen al aprendiz de zapatero su ira sería muy grande.

Cuando Gilraen se despidió de Tawarion con una bendición al modo de Gondor, el hijo del Rey Thranduil le tomó la mano a penas tocando las suave piel con la yema de los dedos y se inclinó sobre ella sin llegar a rozarle los nudillos con los labios. La siguió con la mirada mientras ella se alejaba con un hermoso andar digno de una persona por cuyas venas corre la sangre élfica, hasta que su ojos se toparon con su hermano. Legolas se acercaba junto a Gimli el enano, quien estaba acariciando torpemente la quijada del caballo, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, inclinándose hacia adelante para susurrarle algo a su amigo enano.

Gimli levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Legolas y, en voz baja, le dijo algo que el hijo mayor del Rey Thranduil no pudo entender, pues había hablado en la lengua secreta de los enanos. Las líneas de preocupación en el rostro de Legolas se suavizaron y, ante la sorpresa de Tawarion, le respondió en la misma lengua. Tawarion apartó la mirada, una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

Aceptaba que su hermano y el enano fueran compañeros, hermanos de armas, pero... ¿amigos? La amistad es algo valioso entre los elfos, algo que no se ofrece a la ligera. Un amigo es un miembro más de la família, una parte más de su propio ser. No es por nada que la palabra _mellon_, "amigo", deriva de la raíz _mela_, "amor". En realidad, la traducción que los elfos dieron desde el principio a _mellon_ fue "amante", pero eso cambió pues tal forma de hablar confundía a los Hijos Menores e interpretaban mal su significado.

Notó una presencia a su lado y Tawarion puso el rostro impasible al percatarse, por la familar forma de moverse del otro, que era su padre.

"Algún dia" - le advirtió Thranduil - "estarás tan agradecido como Legolas y yo por la presencia de esa hacha."

"No veo como," - se mofó Tawarion, "excepto que durante el viaje nos podrá satisfacer con suministros de madera para quemar."

"Esa hacha puede cortar algo más que madera," - objetó Thranduil, a quien a veces le sorprendía el desagrado de su hijo mayor por el enano. Algunas veces se comportaba del mismo modo con los demás miembros de la Compañía, y en más de una ocasión pudo notar el tono amargo en su voz cuando se mencionaba el Rey Elessar Telcontar. Sin embargo, cuando Legolas estaba presente Tawarion volvía a ser el mismo elfo alegre de siempre, cordial y amistoso. Además, Tawarion parecía especialmente molesto con Gimli esa mañana.

"De acuerdo," - escatimó Tawarion, - "Supongo que si por el camino nos cruzamos con el cazador y el enano estira lo suficiente los brazos, tal vez pueda partirlo en dos a la altura de las rodillas."

"Tawarion, los Naugrim són unos guerreros muy valerosos." - objetó Thranduil más seriamente.

"Tan valerosos que un dragón solitario puede echar a correr a un ejército de ellos."

"Estás siendo injusto, ion nín. Un dragón solitario puede echar a correr a un ejército de elfos también. El único motivo por el que los elfos hemos tenido la suerte de sufrir menos la depredación de los dragones es porque los grandes gusanos prefieren atesorar oro a coleccionar canciones." - Thranduil le miró severamente - "Gimli es una enano honorable, y ha estado junto a Legolas cuando nosotros no hemos podido estar allí por él. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa esta mañana?"

Tawarion hundió la cabeza entre los hombros. "Lo siento, mi Señor."

Thranduil posó una mano sobre su hombro y apretó un instante de forma reconfortante, indicándole a su hijo que no estaba enfadado.

* * *

_Osgiliath; amanecer del 13 de Narwain._

Elrohir despertó sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. El cálido resplandor rojo que había llenado la habitación antes de que él se acostara se había desvanecido. Sus ojos tardaron unos instantes a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del recinto. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el fuego en la chimenea se había apagado. Un montón de cenizas grises y rojizas era todo lo que quedaba de la hoguera que los había mantenido calientes durante la noche. Ahora el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse.

La tenue luz de una lámpara de aceite le reveló el rostro apacible de su hermano dormido, los ojos abiertos al mundo de los sueños de los elfos. Elrohir se desperezó y se levantó para poner más leña en la hoguera y avivar el fuego, decidido a volver a meterse debajo de las sábanas cuando terminara y a no levantarse otra vez hasta que los rayos del sol se filtraran por las rendijas de las persianas. Mas cuando Elrohir metió la mano a ciegas dentro de la cesta de la madera, no tocó más que polvo. No quedaba ni un solo trozo de madera en la cesta. Elrohir maldijo mentalmente a los dos hombres gondorianos por no haber llenado la cesta antes de marcharse. Un poco malhumorado porque sabía que tendría que salir afuera a buscarla por sí mismo, Elrohir se puso un calzado que le mantuviera los pies calientes y se abrigó, sin quitarse la túnica de noche. Antes de marcharse cubrió a su hermano con una manta extra, pues el ambiente ya se había enfriado. Justo cuando arropaba a su hermano por encima de los hombros, éste se movió y murmuró algo, mas no despertó. Elladan buscaba el contacto de su hermano en sueños y cuando su mejilla tocó la mano de Elrohir, dio un suspiro de paz y no se movió más. Elrohir sonrió ante esta muestra de afecto y, en un arrebato de amor, le besó suavemente la sien.

Cuando abrió la puerta y puso los pies sobre la nieve, Elrohir se percató de que era más tarde de lo que había intuido al despertar. A fuera no estaba tan oscuro como dentro de la morada de los centinelas. En un par de horas el sol comenzaría a asomar en el horizonte. Elrohir se alegró al ver que, el cielo, muy nublado en la temprana noche, se había despejado dejando al descubierto un velo azul oscuro y unas diminutas estrellas que aun resistían ante la pronta llegada del amanecer. El elfo miró de un lado a otro, esperando encontrar el granero muy cerca de allí. A la vuelta de la esquina se topó con un un pequeño habitáculo que, a diferencia del resto de edificios, éste estaba construido con madera roja barnizada con algo que desprendía un inconfundible aroma a algas de mar . Era un barniz traído de Mithlond, que entre los hacedores de barcos se llamaba Nembeuil. Se utilizaba para proteger, embellecer, nutrir y hacer la madera resistente al agua, roces y golpes. Desde que en Harlond se habían dejado de construir barcos élficos, litros y litros de este barniz habían sido dados a Gondor, Rohan, Eryn Lasgalen y La Comarca.

Cuando Elrohir abrió la puerta, produciendo un prolongado chirrido que resonó en eco por la desierta ciudad blanca, le llegó el inconfundible olor a paja y madera recién cortada. Elrohir entró y se llenó los brazos con varios leños. Como tenía los brazos ocupados, Elrohir cerró la puerta empujándola con el pie de un modo poco élfico.

Iba marcharse de prisa hacia la pequeña morada cuando el elfo entrevió algo por el rabillo del ojo. Elrohir pudiera haber echo caso omiso y seguir su camino, pensando que tan solo era algún tipo de pequeño roedor buscando refugio en este frío glacial, pero se detuvo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no vio un animalillo hambriento y frío, sino a un hombre, que se alejaba calle abajo, aparentemente inconsciente de la presencia del elfo. Un manto oscuro cubría la silueta. Probablemente Elrohir no le hubiera visto si las nubes no se hubieran dispersado durante el transcurso de la noche, dejando pasar la tenue luz del crepúsculo dle amanecer.

"¡Oiga!.¿Qué hace usted aquí?" - gritó Elrohir en la Lengua Común. La figura se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás. No respondió, pero tampoco se movió. Sin embargo, Elrohir pudo notar aun desde esa distancia la tensión que emanaba del otro: el hombre echaría a correr en cualquier momento.

"¿Tiene permiso para cruzar la ciudad, señor?" - le preguntó Elrohir, dando unos pasos hacia él. Estaba seguro de que era varón, pues el otro mostraba unos hombros anchos, poco femeninos.

Cuando el hombre se dio a la fuga, Elrohir soltó los leños, dejándolos caer sobre la nieve con un golpe cuyo sonido se vio amplificado en eco por el vacío de la ciudad, y echó a correr tras él.

"¡Espere!.¡No le haré daño si se detiene!" - gritó. El hombre corría rápido, muy rápido. Casi lo perdió de vista cuando giró en una esquina, pero Elrohir también era veloz. El elfo iba ganando terreno.

Como el hombre seguía haciendo caso omiso a su petición, por un momento el hijo de Elrond pensó que tal vez podría ser _Faron na Fae_, el Cazador que andaban buscando; mas enseguida desechó la idea porque sabía éste se encontraba en Ithilien y no se iría de ahí sin dejar atrás los cuerpos sin vida de algunos elfos más. Aquel hombre que huía como si le temiera no debía ser otra cosa que un ladrón proscrito.

El extraño era rápido, pero Elrohir lo era aún más. Habiendo pasado tantos años en las Tierras Salvajes, acompañando a los Montarazes o sin ellos, persiguiendo sin descanso a la estirpe maldita de los orcos, Elrohir podía moverse con impresionante rapidez y agilidad si así lo quería. Pronto le dió alcanze al otro y, saltando sobre el hombre, los dos rodaron por el suelo.

Elrohir no tuvo problemas en apresar al extraño, aplastándolo contra el frío suelo nevado con su propio peso. Con las manos le agarró las muñecas, sujeándolas contra su espalda.

"_Avo garo! Naun mellon lîn! Ú-harno nin!"_

El elfo se sobresaltó al oirlo hablar la Hermosa Lengua, pensando que había apresado a uno de los suyos, a un elfo errante. Pero no podía ser sí, pues había visto las huellas que aquel intruso había dejado sobre la nieve; los elfos, como Elrohir, a penas dejan marca alguna cuando caminan sobre la nieve, con su ligero paso, pues ellos no se hunden y pueden recorrer tan facilmente leguas recubiertas de espesas capas de nieve como una llanura de hierba baja. Entonces, aquel era un Hombre, uno de los Dúnedain, no cabía duda, pues sólo ellos hablan el élfico con soltura: en Gondor, el Oesternesse era el lenguaje para el dia a dia, aunque los nombres personales y de lugares fueran comunmente élficos; sólo las nobles famílias sabían realmente algo de Sindarin, aunque no lo usaran en su dia a dia.

Elrohir libero al apresado, avisándole cautelosamente de que no hiciera ninguna tontería. El rostro que reveló el hombre cuando éste se dio la vuelta y alzó la cabeza hacia su agresor, levantando las manos en son de paz, era joven y hermoso. El hijo de Elrond pensó que, si no fuera por el alborotado cabello oscuro y la barba de pocos días, aquel joven podría hacerse pasar por un elfo. Elrohir le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, que el otro aceptó sin resentimiento. De pronto, cuando sus manos entraron en contacto, el Medio Elfo tuvo una extraña sensación; se le herizaron los pelillos de la nuca. Escudriñó al joven mientras éste torpemente se quitaba los restos de nieve de las ropas. Tan infantil se veía aquel gesto, que Elrohir se encontró preguntándole:

"¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho?"

El joven pareció sobresaltarse ante aquella pregunta, luego sonrió tímidamente, un brillo en los ojos.

"Dieciocho." - murmuró con aparente vergüenza.

Elrohir frunció el ceño, levantándo una ceja como su padre solía hacer. "¿Y qué hace un jovenzuelo como tú, solo, en estos parajes y en plena madrugada?"

El otro se sonrojó, desviando la mirada al suelo. De pronto dio un grito "¡Oh!" y al cabo de un instante se había agachado, recogiendo algo del suelo. Al parecer, con el forcejeo anterior, se le habían caído algunas cosas de su equipaje. Una pequeña bolsa de cuero rojizo se había abierto, desparramando todo su contenido por la nieve. No eran monedos de cobre o plata, sino unas semillas negras y brillantes como bolitas de azabache recien pulido. Elrohir, erudito como era en las artes curativas y las hierbas, no reconoció las semillas de los muchos libros que había estudiado en la biblioteca de Rivendel, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

Instintivamente, se agachó para ayudar al extraño joven. Las yemas de los dedos tocaron las negras semillas, suaves y frías al tacto, y un momento después las dejó caer: de improviso, Elrohir se había sentido ligeramente mareado y la vista se le había nublado. Esa sensación duró tan sólo un instante. Cuando se recuperó, confuso, se preguntó que habría pasado. Creía haber olfateado algo, un aroma desagradable, picante, justo antes de que llegaran las nauseas. El joven, por su parte, parecía no haberse percatado de que algo andaba mal. Volviendo su atención a las semillas, Elrohir vio otra bolsa, ésta más grande que la anterior, también yacía sobre la blanca nieve; estaba abierta, y por la oscura abertura asomaban unas hojas largas y lustrosas de un tono verde oscuro...

El corazón de Elrohir empezó a palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho. Lenta y sigilosamente, acercó su mano a la daga de hoja corta que guardaba debajo del manto. La llevaba consigo siempre y nunca se separaba de ella, ni siquiera para dormir, cuando erraba por las Tierras Salvajes con su hermano.

Su mano acababa de rodear la empuñadura de la pequeña pero mortífera arma cuando el mundo estalló...

El impacto del golpe fue tan fuerte que Elrohir sintió como si se le hubiera partido el cráneo y estallado el tímpano de su oído izquierdo. De pronto notó algo caliente deslizándose por su oreja, mandíbula y cuello, mientras que el dolor de su cabeza se intensificaba de tal modo que tontamente se le ocurrió que un montón de pequeños enanos muy tozudos martilleaban desde el interior del cráneo tratando de buscar una forma de salir. Las piernas le vacilaban. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Elrohir se llevó la mano donde había sido golpeado. Al retirarla, pudo ver con su distorsionada visión que los dedos estaban manchados de rojo. Elrohir miró a su agresor con una mezcla de traición, angustia y temor, un segundo antes de que los ojos se le pusieran en blanco y se desplomara hacia atrás.

El Númenóreano estaba eufórico. Se deslizó al lado del elfo caído, una sonrisa retorcida dibujándose en sus labios mientras observaba el pálido rostro de la desamparada criatura. El hilo de sangre que corría por su temple contrastaba con la blancura de su rostro y el negro azabache de su pelo. Nunca antes había tenido que herir físicamente a un elfo. Sin embargo, este era el segundo hombre al que agredía en unos pocos días (aunque se negaba a considerar al elfo un hombre). Sabía que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Suspiró.

No tiene importancia, se dijo. Después de todo, había conseguido otro bocado antes de emprender de nuevo el peligroso (e intrigante) viaje que lo había llevado hasta allí, y no había necesidad de malgastar su preciada _loreolva_, de la que había tomado pocas muestras antes de marcharse rápido y sigiloso, tratando de borrar las huellas que dejaba tras su paso.

Temblando con anticipada sensación de éxtasis, el oscuro hombre se limitó a quitar el abrigo y deshacer los nudos del cuello de la ropa del desamparado elfo con lenta tranquilidad. Mientras hacía esto, Elrohir movió los labios y los párpados, pero el hombre hizo caso omiso de eso.

Habiendo dejado el pecho al descubierto, el Númenóreano tomó la piedra y, cerrando los ojos brevemente al sentir la sacudida de una segunda oleada de éxtasis por lo que estaba apunto de suceder, presionó su gélida superficie pulida contra la desnuda piel del centro. Durante unos instantes no ocurrió nada, mas de repente el cuerpo de Elrohir se arqueó ligeramente y el desamparado elfo partió los labios, el rostro desencajado en un ahogado grito de dolor e impotencia. Ningún ruido salió de su garganta, ningún grito de auxilio para que su hermano le oyera y acudiese en su ayuda. Entonces, algo que parecía una mezcla de gemido y sollozo se escapó de sus temblorosos labios, pero el silencioso lamento se perdió entre los fríos edificios deshabitados y nadie, más que el propio Cazador, lo oyó.

El hombre tuvo que presionar todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el otro porque éste comenzó a sacudirse. No por los espasmos que la piedra causaba (aun era pronto para eso) sino porque el elfo oponía resistencia.

Una larga mano élfica le agarró de pronto la muñeca, tratando de apartar la piedra que estaba siendo presionada contra su pecho. El hombre se la agarró con la otra mano. En aquel momento vio un destello de luz que provenía de un anillo que el elfo llevaba en el dedo índice. Había algo escrito en Tengwar, pero de momento no le prestó atención. Tuvo que hacer ademán de todas sus fuerzas para forzar la mano del Elrohir contra el suelo, apesar de su gran ventaja en mayor fuerza y mejor posición.

Una vez la mano volvía a estar en el suelo, los esfuerzos del elfo para liberarse se hicieron menores y puso los ojos en blanco mientras un río se sangre le recorría la temple, formando un pequeño charco carmesí sobre la blanca nieve. Se movía débilmente debajo de él, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre golpeaba con debilidad el brazo de su agresor. El hombre se rió ante los patéticos esfuerzos del elfo.

Despreocupado, el ominoso Númenóreano volvió la mirada al brillante anillo que adornaba el dedo del elfo, considerando quedárselo para unirlo con los demás artilugios que había reunido a lo largo de los años y que utilizaba para realzar su aspecto élfico cuando camina entre ellos.

Observó con repentina curiosidad las runas Tengwar negras sobre una esmaltada superfície de color ocre. La caligrafía era hermosa y el trazo muy cuidado. Era una palabra, corta y clara. La leyó.

_**Peredhil**_

El rostro desencajado en una mueca de aborrecimiento y repugnancia, el Númenóreano Negro se apartó de un salto, abandonando a su nueva presa, que había empezado a lloriquear.

En un arrebato de fúria y asco, el Hombre escupió en la cara del Medio Elfo. Pues eso es lo que era, un medio-elfo, un mestizo, una abominaión, una aberración de la naturaaleza...El Cazador se sintió asqueado al pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer... Había estadoa punto de absorverle el alma a un mestizo...¡Un mestizo! Con sólo imaginarse a un Hombre intimando con una mujer elfa le dieron ganas de vomitar. ¡Qué acto más abominante!. ¿Qué hombre o mujer sería capaz de mancillar su nombre poniéndole las manos encima a alguien de la estirpe élfica?

El Hombe Negro le echó una mirada furibunda al Medio Elfo, que estaba pálido como la muerte; la sangre roja que emanaba lentamente del corte en la cabeza contrastaba con la piel de un modo morboso.

No podía robarle el alma (la mera consideración de tal echo le daba asco en esos momentos), pero tampoco podía dejar que aquella aberración siguiera con vida. La herida ya casi había dejado de sangrarle; no moriría desangrado. ¿Moriría de frío, si lo dejaba allí tirado?, se preguntó el hombre. El mestizo podría no haber venido solo... ¿Y si alguien lo encontraba?

Podría terminar con él rápidamente, golpearle hasta romperle el cuerpo a pedazos o acuchillarle con aquuella daga que el mestizo había tratado de utilizar contra él... Mas no podía. No quería ensuaciarse las manos con la sangre de aquella criatura; élfica, cierto, pero también humana. La sangre de Hombre era sagrada para él... no podía ensuciarse las manos con ella.

El cielo se oscureció, y en entonces lo escuchjó: el rumor del agua. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero antes no le había prestado atención alguna.

Alzó el cuerpo inerte de su presa, arrugando la nariz como si estuviera olfateando mierda, y se dirigió con la carga hacia el río.

* * *

_Más allá de los Campos del Pelennor ; tarde del 13 de Narwain._

Los cascos de los caballos apenas se oían sobre el penetrante silbido del soplo de Manwë, frío aliento del Señor de los Vientos. Unos andrajos de nubes corrían en el cielo, arrastrados por un fuerte viento que soplaba del norte. Cuando el Rey Thranduil y compañía partieron aquella mañana ninguno de ellos había esperado este brusco cambio en el temporal.

Thranduil cabalgaba en el frente con la cabeza bien alta, trenzas doradas arremolinándose alborotadas alrededor de su cabeza y rostro, poco o nada afectado por el viento glacial. A su lado, Sador mostraba una expresión grave, y era más alto que el Rey. Cabalgaba muy junto a su señor como para hacerle de escudo contra el viento con su enorme cuerpo. Les seguían Tawarion, Gimli y Legolas, éstos dos últimos montaban juntos sobre la grupa de Celebmîth, el caballo gris oscuro, regalo de Éomer Éadig para el Señor de Ithilien.

Durante la primera jornada todo había marchado bien. O casi todo, porque en el silencio Legolas no había podido evitar notar la gran tensión que había entre su hermano y su amigo más querido. De vez en cuando, Legolas percibía las miradas furtivas que sigilosamente éstos dos se lanzaban. Entonces, cuando al final de la primera jornada el viento había comenzado a soplar furioso cogiendo a los cinco viajeros desprevenidos, Gimli se había encogido sobre sí mismo detrás de Legolas, y el elfo de los bosques había sentido los temblores que recorrían el robusto cuerpo de su amigo enano. En aquel momento, Tawarion había hablado por primera vez desde que partieran, preguntándole amablemente al enano si se encontraba bien, e incluso se ofreció cortésmente a prestarle su capa para resguardarse del frío. Tan pronto su hermano hubo hablado, Legolas sintió la fuerte tensión en las manos enanas, gruesos dedos crispados, que le sujetaban con firmeza la cintura y, un segundo después, la tensión desapareció y el enano respondió con voz ronca que se encontraba bien. Luego el enano se puso firme sobre la grupa del caballo e hizo como si el penetrante viento glacial no le molestase, cosa que Legolas dudaba de veras.

A partir de ese momento, la cosa había ido a peor. Mientras que Tawarion trataba de mantener una conversación amistosa con Gimli, preguntándole al enano acerca de el clima cálido al que su pueblo estaba acostumbrado allá en el este y sobre la opinión de los enanos a respecto a los altos caballos de montura, Gimli parecía cada vez más molesto, respondiendo de forma poco amable, casi grosera.

Por fortuna para Legolas, sólo una milla los separaba de su primer destino, Osgiliath. Aunque por mala fortuna para Gimli el viento soplaba tan fuerte ahora que levantaba la nieve del suelo, esparciéndola por el aire y arremolinándose alrededor de los viajeros, de forma que Gimli a penas distinguía en la blancura las formas de Thranduil y Sador cabalgando al frente a trote ligero. Nubes oscuras de tormenta habían sustituido rápidamente las desgarradas nubes anteriores. Legolas estaba deseando llegar cuanto antes. Gimli, cuya irritación irradiaba de su cuerpo como en forma de calor y energía, había abandonado sus inútiles esfuerzos para aparentar ser inmune como un elfo al temporal y se aferraba a Legolas con resuello, tratando en vano con una mano de quitarse los grandes copos de nieve que se pegaban en su barba cobriza, volviéndola blanca como la de un anciano. Legolas husmeó el aire y frunció el ceño, impaciente y preocupado, pues temía la llegada de una tormenta de nieve. El corazón se le encogió, diciéndose que esto no presagiaba nada bueno. Porque los inviernos nunca eran tan crudos en estas tierras. En verdad, aquel invierno hacía acopio de rivalizar con el Invierno Cruel del año 2911, en el que Eriador fue invadido por una horda de lobos blancos y cuyas terribles inundaciones de la primavera siguiente causaron la destrucción de Tharbad. Legolas se dijo sombríamente que el Cazador había elegido un buen año para salir de su escondrijo.

Tawarion aprovechó el momento para comentar con aire pensativo lo bien que los hermanos Elladan y Elrohir debían de estar en Osgiliath, resguardados del viento y la nieve, sentados junto a una ardiente hoguera con una taza de té caliente entre sus manos, o mejor aun, con una copa de hidromiel, cuyo dulce sabor a licor les devolvía el calor a los miembros. Gimli no le respondió, pero murmuró algo en khuzdûl por lo bajo. Tawarion levantó la cejas cuando Legolas, mejillas rojas de consternación, paró en seco y abrió mucho los ojos.

"_¡Gimli!_" - le increpó al enano.

Tawarion hizo un esfuerzo para no mostrar la sonrisa de satisfacción que amenazaba con mostrar y alentó a su caballo a acelerar el paso para irse junto a su padre. Legolas, creyendo que su hermano se sentía profundamente ofendido, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para hablarse a Gimli en voz baja.

"No entiendo porqué eres tan descortés con mi hermano," - le reprimió el elfo - "La Dama Galadriel solía decir que eras un enano muy habilidoso con la lengua, pero si ahora estuviera aquí, tal vez se retractara de sus palabras." - siseó - "Tú no eres así, Gimli. ¿No ves que Tawarion está intentando ser tu amigo? Lo lleva intentando desde el día en que os conocisteis, y tu insistes en comportarte de este modo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que soportar esto?" - concluyó el elfo, en un tono de abatimiento.

Gimli quería responder sinceramente a esa pregunta, pero se mordió la lengua para contenerse. Tawarion no estaba intentando ser su amigo, como Legolas le había dicho. _¡Me está desquiciando, eso es lo que hace!_, se dijo el enano. ¿Pero cómo explicarle a Legolas que Tawarion es el culpable, el hipócrita que se burla de él y de su família cuando nadie más puede escuchar o entender el doble significado de sus palabras, para luego volverse todo amabilidad y cortesía en presencia de su hermano pequeño?.¿Creería Legolas sus palabras? Si se lo decía, Gimli se arriesgaba a perder la amistad del elfo. Una amistad que apreciaba por encima de todas las cosas y atesoraba en su corazón más que todo el _mithril,_ filón pulido o bruto y escondido, de la tierra. No obstante, si Legolas creía sus palabras el perjudicado sería el elfo; Gimli no deseaba dañar la estrecha relación que Legolas tenía con su hermano.

Gimli posó una mano sobre el anquilosado hombro del elfo, que se relajó bajo su contacto, y le incitó a que se volviera, pues Legolas miraba otra vez en frente. Una vez Legolas se volvió, mirando por encima de su hombro con desosiego. Gimli le miró a los ojos para hacer sus palabras sinceras y dijo lo que era mejor para su amigo.

"_Gajut men_"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces el rostro del elfo se suavizó.

"_Menu gajatu" - _le respondió, palmeándole el brazo. Inclinándose hacia adelante para susurrarle al caballo en el oído -_Noro, Celebmîth-_ el fogoso animal se puso en marcha de nuevo, trotando un poco hasta alcanzar a los demás viajeros, que se habían adelantado.

"¿Cómo estás del constipado?" - le preguntó Legolas al enano.

"Mejor."

Legolas le creyó, porque el enano hablaba con una voz que era más parecida a la suya, aunque aun se le veía algo enfermizo, con la nariz y mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?.¿Te sigue doliendo?" - Legolas asintió satisfecho cuando Gimli le respondió que no - "Cuando lleguemos a Ithilien te quedarás en mi casa mientras yo hago una visita a Edhelharn, y pediré que te preparen un consomé de pollo..."

Gimli levantó las cejas. "¿Desde cuando sabes tanto sobre curación? Hoy en día sólo las viejas recuerdan que hacer una dieta de pollo es bueno para combatir los resfriados."

"¿Me estás llamando viejo?"

"Sí, eres viejo," - sonrió Gimli - "Pero no me refería a eso. Eres un elfo. ¿Cómo puedes saber tú estas cosas?"

Legolas titubeó, "Creo que lo oí decir una vez durante una de nuestras visitas a Minas Tirith..."

"¿Y aun te acuerdas?" - preguntó Gimli algo incrédulo.

"Obviamente." - respondió Legolas tajante. Viendo que Gimli esperaba algún tipo de explicación, añadió - "Desde que tengo amigos mortales me fijo más en esos detalles."

El enano sabía que Legolas no decía toda la verdad, más se encogió de hombros y no volvió a mencionar el tema.

* * *

_Osgiliath; mañana del 13 de Narwain._

Elladan despertó jadeando y tembloroso, su mano apretada contra el pecho donde una apuñalada de dolor le había dejado falto de aire. El elfo se obligó a tomar largas y profundas bocanadas de aire hasta que el dolor desapareció, dejándole con el vago recuerdo de un sueño en el que había tenido frío, mucho frío. Un poco conmocionado por lo que acababa de suceder, Elladan alargó un brazo para palpar con su mano la cama donde reposaba su hermano gemelo, buscando la mano de éste. Necesitaba que su hermano le reconfortara, que le mirara con diversión mientras se mofaba de él, diciéndole que ya no era un niño pequeño para meterse en su cama cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, y aun así acercándole a su lecho para rodearlo con sus brazos. Elrohir no se molestaría si le despertaba, se dijo Elladan.

El elfo tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que el lecho de su hermano estaba vacío. De pronto Elladan se alarmó, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Fue cuando se percató de que el fuego en la hoguera se había apagado, y que el ambiente se había enfriado. No había madera en el cesto y la cama de Elrohir estaba sin hacer. Las cosas de su hermano seguían en la estancia, menos el abrigo y los zapatos. Sintiendo una oleada de alivio, Elladan se recostó de nuevo en la almohada, relajando los músculos. Elrohir habrá ido a buscar madera para quemar, se dijo, y se quedó así, tumbado con brazos y piernas estiradas y mirando al techo con aburrimiento. Pronto, empero, sintió la necesidad de moverse, pues el frío comenzaba a recorrer y penetrar en su piel. Se cubrió con un par de mantas y se quedó mirando el techo de nuevo, mas esta vez con creciente incertidumbre. Algo iba mal. Algo le decía que debía salir a fuera a buscar a Elrohir.

Elladan ahogó un grito de sorpresa y temor cuando, repentinamente, su cuerpo helado comenzó a temblar de una forma antinatural. Hacía unos segundos se cubría con mantas por sentir un simple escalofrío y ahora, de pronto, sentía cada musculo de su cuerpo agarrotado por la heladez, como si de pronto se encontrara sumergido en un baño de hielo y su cuerpo reaccionara al mal trato que recibía. Hacía tanto frío, que era como si mil cuchillos se le clavaran en el cuerpo. No podía moverse: No podía respirar. No podía gritar. Únicamente dolor. Elladan sintió una oleada de pánico al comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de concentrarse, de controlar el vínculo. Al cabo de un minuto, los temblores pasaron, dejándole jadeante sobre la cama, un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

"¡Elrohir!" - gritó, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Salió del lugar tan rápidamente que se olvidó atrás el arco y las flechas, tomando solamente su espada. A fuera, el radiante fruto de Laurelin aun no mostraba el rostro. Se asomaba en el distante rojo horizonte en un cielo sereno y pálido de color azul grisáceo. En el norte, lejanas aún, grises nubes de tormenta se acercaban velozmente. Elladan echó a correr sobre la nieve sin rumbo alguno. Abrió la boca para gritar el nombre de su hermano, pero en su lugar dejó escapar un gemido y cayó al suelo en plena carrera, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. No podía moverse porque los miembros se le habían agarrotado como columnas de piedra. Procurando mantener la calma, Elladan controló el vínculo y la desagradable y perturbadora sensación pasó, junto con el entumecimiento.

Como la vez que Elrohir se rompiera la muñeca al caerse del árbol, Elladan había vuelto a sentir dolor.

Y lo más espeluznante era... que sabía que ese dolor no era suyo.

* * *

TRADUCCIONES 

_Tithen tôr – hermano pequeño (Sindarin)_

_Rath Cennan - La Calle del Farolero (Sindarin)_

_Mellon – Amante/Amigo (Sindarin; Amigo – Seron/_n.m. _Meldir/n.f. Meldis)_

_Nembeuil - Aroma de algas de mar (como no encontré la palabra olor/aroma en Sindarin, he utilizado la raiz nemb que significa nariz. Uil /Aeruil - algas de mar.)_

_Avo garo! Naun mellon lîn! Ú-harno nin! - ¡Detente¡Soy tu amigo¡No me hagas daño! _

_Éomer Éadig – Éomer El bendito_

_Gajut men – Perdóname (khuzdûl)_

_Menu gajatu – Te perdono (khuzdûl)_


End file.
